My One and Only You
by mikanatsu07
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are best friends. Mikan have a twin sister named Mikaru, and Natsume is in-love with her. But Mikaru is in-love with her best friend Ryou whose Natsume's cousin, but Ryou is in-love with Hotaru, but Hotaru is in-love with Ruka, but sad to say, Ruka is in-love with Mikan. Will love blossom in this group or not? i sucks at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**My One and Only You**~

Chapter 1: Intro.

"Mikan! Mikan! Wake up!" one brunette yelled around 16 years old knocking to the door of her twin sister. She have Auburn hair and black eyes, she's wearing her uniform neatly.

"Sheesh! Karu-nee! Could you stop it already? My eardrums is going to break!" another brunette yelled inside the room.

"You don't want Natsume to wait too long, right?" the brunette outside the door yelled. The door bust open and revealed a brunette panting heavily because of running around her room.

"I'm… ready! Let's go!" the brunette said and smiled. She's Mikan Yukihara, 16 years old, twin sister of Mikaru who's the one knocking at the door of Mikan's room. Mikan have also auburn hair but different colored eyes because she have hazel brown, she's wearing her uniform sloppily.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san are in the garden, they want us to go eat with them!" Mikaru said, Mikaru is the elder twin of Mikan about 2 hours. They have different birthdays, Mikan is January 1 and Mikaru is December 31. When they arrive at the garden, they saw their two elder brothers.

"Ohayou! Okaa-san, Otou-san!" Mikan greeted with a warm smile and kissed their parents in the cheeks, Yuka Yukihara and Izumi Yukihara is their very loving Mother and Father of their children. Their family is well known to the world, they ranked first in all industry, name it and they have it.

"Good morning sweetie! Did you sleep well?" Izumi asked her younger daughter.

"Isn't obvious Okaa-san? She overslept!" Mikaru answered for her with a roll of her beautiful black eyes, Mikan pouted.

"Having nightmares again?" Yuka asked. Mikan nodded. Yuka sighed and looked at her.

"Yeah! Just a little… " Mikan said and sighed, she sat down beside her older brother who have a darker shade of blue, she have a star tattoo under his right eye. (a/n: if I am right, correct me if I'm wrong.)

"You okay, Mimi?" asked her brother, Mikan nodded.

"Hai, Tsubasa-nii, thanks for asking!" Mikan said and smiled, Tsubasa Yukihara, 20 years old, 2nd year collage at Gakuen Alice elite school. He attended same school with Mikan and Mikaru but in different division.

"I don't think she's having nightmares, I think she's having a very beautiful dream with Natsume in it, they having so many babies and she can't sleep because of excitement in the future!" another brother of Mikan who have a silver gray hair and emerald green eyes, he's 19 years old, 1st year collage at Gakuen Alice elite school, he attend the same school with Mikan, Mikaru and Tsubasa. Mikan Blushed

.

"Mou, Youichi-nii! Stop that!" Mikan said and pout still blushing madly, Yuka glared at his second son

.

"Youichi, Stop embarrassing Mikan!" Yuka said, Youichi scratch the back of his head.

"Mom, don't raise her hopes up! We all knew that Natsume brat like Mikaru or should I say in-love with her!" Tsubasa said, Mikan sighed.

"Tsubasa, I'm not raising Mikan's hope! I know that she knew when to give him upand to move on!" Yuka said and looked at Mikan, Mikan smiled. "Besides Natsume-kun doesn't know that Mikan love him, right?" Tsubasa, youichi and Mikaru nodded.

"Okay Let's go then! Let's pick up hotaru and the others!" Mikan said and jumped up and down.

"Alright! Alright!" Tsubasa, Youichi, and Mikaru said at the same time, Mikan and Mikaru is different to each other, Mikan is cheerful and Mikaru is silent. Mikaru is smart but Mikan is smarter but idiotic as usual

.

At the Hyuuga mansion…

Natsume hyuuga, the son of Kaoru and Loran Hyuuga, their family ranked 2nd next to Yuikiharas. He has raven hair and deadly crimson red orbs. They are eating at the dining room when Kaoru looked at his son, they are with Ryou and Misaki, Natsume's cousin in Mother side.

"Natsume, where is Aoi?' Kaoru asked, Natsume shrug his shoulders.

"In her room maybe, you know girl things…" Natsume said boredly, Kaoru sighed.

"Natsume, I heard from Ryou that you messed up again with that Rei serion again!" Loran said, Natsume Glared at Ryou, Ryou smirked at Natsume.

Natsume's P.O.V

I hate this cousin of mine. I really hate him. Even thoigh his older than me about 1 year, I don't care if I didn't respect him as older from me because we both in the same class . and his always catching

Mikaru's attention.

Flashback…

I went to the Yukihara Mansion with him, we were close back then, we have the same features but his eyes is green and mine is red, Ryou is 6 years old and I'm only five, polka (referring to Mikan) invited me to play at her house so I tag him along.

"Ne, Nat-kun! I want you to meet Karu-nee!" little polka said in cute voice, I looked at her in some way that I felt my face burning. Not because I'm angry or what-so-ever I really don't know.

"Hn… alright…" I only said to her and looked away hoping that he didn't saw my face. We went to the library only to see Ryou talking to a girl that looks like polka but she have different eyes.

"Karu-nee, This is Nat-kun! The one I'm talking about!" Polka said in cute voice again, the girl looked at me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mikaru!" she said, I nodded and bowed my head.

"Ne, karu-nee, who's he?" Polka asked, Ryou laugh, he grab polka's hand and kissed it.

"My name is Ryou! Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan! You give Natsume-kun a cute name huh? Good job!' Ryou said and raise his thumb, polka looked at him confused, I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him, Ryou just laugh at me.

"Ne, Karu-nee, what to play with us?" polka asked, my eyes shimmered with glee and excitement.

"Gome ne, Mikan-chan but we decided to play somewhere else, so I'm gonna take, her away from you for today! Mind if you let me?" Ryou said and wink, polka stared at him and nodded.

"Okay, just for today!" Polka said and smiled, I glared at her and looked away.

"Okay then! Where going! Bye Nat-chan, bye Mikan-chan!" Ryou bid their goodbyes with us and walked away, polka looked at me and I glared at her, she looked scared at me.

"Nande? Is there something I did bad?" she asked me, I looked away.

"You just let your sister go! How were I'm gonna play with her then!" I said, she looked at me.

"Sorry…" she said and tears started to form in her eyes, I sighed and pat his head.

"Forget it!" I said and looked at the door only to see Ryou smirking at me, I glared at him.

End of flashback…

That's the day I started to hate him, I heard a growl and looked at my father who's glaring at me.

"I'm talking to you Natsume!" he said.

"That bastard Rei Serio di-"I was cut by when my mom smacked me on my head.

"No foul word honey! You know the rules!" Mom said, I sighed and glared at Ryou who's smirking at me.

"That bas- Rei Serio did something to polka dots yesterday! He put her in a dark room! He knew polka is afraid in a dark place! That because her sister rejecting her! If didn't some boy told me about that maybe polka is still in there this whole time… all by herself! If you could just imagine how she trembled there in fear!" I said angrily while glaring at Ryou, Ryou became serious.

"He didn't tell me that!" he said, dad sighed.

"Okay calm down now Natsume… so how's-" dad was cut by when the door burst open and revealed, Aoi-nee, she have the same features as me, she's 19 years old, 1st year collage and attending the same school as me Ryou, and Misaki-nee.

"Why are you all so serious?" She asked. I shrug. Misaki-nee sighed.

"Nothing, Natsume did something again and messed up with Rei!" She answered, Aoi-nee nodded. Misaki Harada, our cousin, 20 years old, 2nd year collage and she's attending the same school like us. Their family ranked 6th while Ryou's family ranked 5th in the industry.

"Oh, by the way, Mikan and the others are already here and-" Aoi-nee is cut by a very loud and cheerful voice that we all knew.

"OHAYOU! AUNTIE, UNCLE, MISAKI-NEE, AOI-NEE, RYOU-NII AND NAT-KUN!" Polka said as cheerful as she used to be, I sighed, why I do have to be her best friend? lucky I'm not loud as her.

"Good morning too Mimi!" Mom said and immediately hugged Polka tightly.

"How are you Mikan-chan?" Dad asked, Mikan thumbs up.

"I'm alright uncle! Thanks for asking!" Polka said and smiled, actually I'm the one who's responsible of it… ugh! It's a short story and I don't want to talk about it.

"Let's go Polka! You don't want that Robotic friend of yours to wait long!" I said and stood up, and walked.

"Hey! Hotaru is not a robot!" she said, I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever! Strawberries!" I said and smirked, I looked at her and she's blushing madly before saying…

"NATSUME YOU PERVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Normal P.O.V

At the Imai Mansion… a certain jet black haired girl with amethyst eyes are eating with her parents and her very best friend in the dining room.

"Hotaru… give it now to me please! I'm begging you!" A certain blond haired boy with cerulean eyes said, the girl glared at him.

"No! For the last time Nogi! I'm not gonna give it to you! And stop calling me by my name! where not child anymore!" the girl said and continued to eat.

"Hotaru! Why don't you want Ruka-kun to call you by your first name!" he mother Tania Imai said. Hotaru shrugged.

"Now! Now! Will Mikan-chan and the other will fetch you?" Lian Imai asked her daughter, Hotaru nodded.

"Yeah, if she didn't I will going to make her taste my very new version of my Baka-gun!" she said emotionless, her parents sweatdropped, then a maid walked in to the dining room.

"Hotaru-sama, Ruka-sama, Yukihara-sama and the others are waiting for you!" the maid said, hotaru nodded.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Hotaru said and stood up, she went to her parents and give them goodbye kiss to the cheeks. "Goodbye Okaa-san, Otou-san! Let's see each other later!" Hotaru said and walked away.

"Good bye Auntie Tania and Uncle Lian! See you later! Hotaru wait for me!" Ruka yelled and run to catch up with Hotaru. Hotaru Imai is a daughter of a successful business Entrepreneur and they owned a big company the Imai electronics, their family Ranked 3rd in the industry. Ruka Nogi is a son of a very famous vet. And marine doctor in the whole wide world, his mother is half Japanese and half French.

"Ohayou, Hotaru!" Mikan greeted and charged at Hotaru and that only Hotaru replied is…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan flew and landed on the ground face first…

"Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan said and cried water falls. Nastume smirked and Hotaru just rolled her eyes.

"Idiot!" Natsume and hotaru said in unison, they both looked at each other and glared.

"Stop copying me, Hyuuga!" Hotaru said.

"Dream on, Imai. I'm not copying you!" Natsume said.

"Now! Now! Let's go before we came late at school!" Tsubasa said, they all went to the limousine and drove to school.

This day will be a long day for them.

~o~o~o~

Me: End of chapter 1 please leave reviews… does it sucks?

Natsume: Yeah it's sucks…

Me: Eh! How cruel of you…! I will make you Marry Hotaru instead of Mika… *blown by the Baka gun*

Hotaru: digusting creature!

Natsume: Yeah, for once I agree with you Imai… -smirk-

Me: Please review… no flames… I'm afraid of it!...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hiya! I'm here again… thanks for the reviews…. Hehehehe it really gives me a lively feeling… *jumping up and down* I really love you… hahahahaha…

Hotaru: Shut up! *fired me her Baka gun* you disgusting creature…

Natsume: *smirk* serves you right…

Me: Shut up! *grin* then you're really begging to marry Hotaru huh? You better be prepared… Mikan-chan! Disclaimer please!

Mikan: mikanatsu07 doesn't own Gakuen alice… Higuchi Tachibana owns it!

Me: Thank you very much Mikan-chan… oh… by the way… the other characters is owned by me… Well if I own Gakuen Alice… I will make Natsume and Hotaru kiss…

Mikan: Really that's so romantic… ne?

Me: Yeah… *eyes glittered*

Mikan: *eyes glittered*

Hotaru: Idiots! *fired Mikan and Me by her Baka gun*

Mikan & Me: HOTARUUUUUUUUUUU YOUUUUUUU MEANIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ruka: Uh?!... Enjoy?

Chapter 2: New students… :3

Mikan and the others are talking non-stop inside the limousine (but Mikan is the loudest) except of course Natsume and Hotaru, which we all know that they are the silent type of person. Natsume grunted.

"Polka, Will you shut up?" Natsume said, they all shut up, Mikan pouted and looked outside the window of the limousine, then the others started to chat again. Hotaru sat beside Mikan and whispered.

"You're thinking deeply, is there something wrong?" Mikan sighed.

"Did you think how to confess to Ruka-pyon already?" Mikan whispered back, Hotaru looked at her and sighed.

"Not yet, but I'm planning to, but I don't know how…" Hotaru said and sighed, Mikan looked at her then to Ruka who's talking to Ryou.

"Well what do you think?" Mikan asked, Hotaru shrugged and concentrated to write on her notebook of inventions, Mikan Sweat dropped. "Even inside the Car, your writing for your upcoming inventions…"

"Of course, time is gold and time is money so I have no time to waste!" Hotaru said emotionless, Mikan sighed. Then the car stopped.

"Where here already, Ojou-sama…" the driver said, Mikan nodded and went out, and the others followed.

"Ne, I'm going to the library see you later guys… Hotaru want to come?" Mikan said, Hotaru nodded and walked away with Mikan. But before that, one boy walked to them.

"Yukihara-san… um…" the boy stuttered, Mikan smiled and looked at the boy.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Mikan asked, the boy bowed and looked at her eyes.

"I like you Yukihara-san, please go out with me!" the boy asked, They are all shocked, no one dared to ask Mikan out infront of Natsume Hyuuga and the others because they end up bleeding on the clinic with a dog bites and cat scratches all over their bodies.

"You're already begging to die early huh? Poor you… I pity you so much." Hotaru said with a grin, Mikan glared at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, that's Mean!" Mikan said and looked again to the boy. "I'm sorry about that… Of-" but before Mikan agreed the boy run away, Mikan is stunned and became stiff.

"DON'T YOU EVER ASK HER AGAIN!" the boys yelled, Mikan and Hotaru sighed.

"Told ya' there never gonna make you come out with someone!" Hotaru said and continued to walk away, Mikan trailed behind. They leave the others behind.

"How cruel of them… just because they are boys it doesn't mean they are only have to go on a date with someone!"

"It's not just 'Friendly date' if a boy ask you out and you accept it, the message that will going to register on their mind is you accept their love! How dense you can may be?"

"Sorry for being dense!" Mikan said and walked ahead, they are in the hallway, when Mikan turned right to the corner she bumped with someone. "Ouch!... sorry!" Mikan Bowed apologetically.

"It's alright!" they heard a soft but manly voice, Mikan looked up only to be greeted by a glistening black eyes and shiny Black hair. "Are you alright? Ojou-sama?" the guy asked, Mikan nodded with a blush.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry!" Mikan said and Bowed, the guy laugh.

"I said it's okay… how cute you were." The guy said and smiled, Mikan looked at him and she just stared at him. "Hey um… where's the faculty room?" Mikan snapped and point the other direction.

"There, you will see the faculty room if you turn left if you encounter a fork hallway." Mikan answered, the guy nodded and smiled again.

"Thank you very much… I need to go, see you later." The guy said and walked away, Mikan trailed her eyes to the guys walking away then she sighed.

Mikan's P.O.V

'He can match Nat-kun…' I thought, he's also nice and cute, I wonder if he's the new student, then somebody tap my shoulder, I shivered and turned around and do my fighting stance, I've learned Aikido, taekwondo. Judo and many more for self defense, I sighed when I saw it was only Hotaru. I looked intently at her, her face is flushed and red. Did she have a fever but she didn't tell me.

"Hotaru are you okay? Do you have a fever?" I asked, she shook her head looked away, maybe something embarrassed her. I shrugged my shoulders and walked again to the library.

'Better to ask her later…' I thought.

Normal P.O.V

Mikan looked for some history books to read on, Hotaru is just for the first time in daze and doing nothing, Mikan looked at her and walked infront of her and wave her hand in her face, it seems she's in deep in thought.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called but Hotaru seems not budge to call, Mikan called again but no response, Mikan grew impatient.

"HOTARU!" Mikan yelled, Hotaru snapped from her thoughts and looked at Mikan, shocked?

"What?" Hotaru asked, trying to composed herself, Mikan have this stupid grin from her face.

"Is there something happened to you earlier? I've been calling you two times, and for being friends over so many years you've never been like this before." Mikan said and sighed, Hotaru looked away.

"Nothing, did you already searched for the one you looking all over this time?" Hotaru asked, Mikan nodded.

"It happens to be borrowed for I week that's why whatever I search I can't see it!" Mikan said and smiled, "So let' go, I'm going ahead to the counter!" Mikan walked away, Hotaru sighed.

'What's happening to me?' Hotaru asked herself and trailed behind Mikan. After Mikan borrowed the book they immediately went to their room. Mikaru tapped her foot impatiently when Mikan and Hotaru arrived.

"What you two took so long?" Mikaru asked, Mikan scratch the back of her head.

"Sorry, we've been looking for the history book I'm going to read, and Hotaru is been in daze for so long… I wonder what happened to her." Mikan said and looked at Hotaru who's already on her seat tinkering her invention.

"What's wrong about her? Doesn't she always like that?" Mikaru asked, Mikan shook her head and looked at Hotaru worried.

"She's not like that, I knew somethings wrong!" Mikan said and sighed, she went to her own seat beside Natsume. Natsume who's busy reading his Manga with his feet on the table, looked at Mikan's worried face.

"Oi, strawberries, what happened you looked worried, something wrong?" Natsume asked, Mikan shook her head and frown.

"Don't call me strawberries, pervert Nat-kun! Hotaru's never behave like this, I'm worried about her." Mikan said and sighed, she looked outside the window and smiled remembering the guy she bumped earlier.

"Oi, strawberries, your smiling face freaking me! What happened to you?" Natsume asked and looked at Mikan weirdly, because Mikan is smiling idiotically. But Mikan didn't replied back Natsume glared at her.

"Oi, Baka!" Natsume called. But no response.

"Oi, Polka dots!" No response again.

"Oi Strawberries!" None.

"Oi Oranges!" Nothing.

"Oi, Zebra!" Nada. Natsume grew impatient, he already called Mikan all her pattern of her underwear but Mikan still not minding him and just smiling. Then suddenly the door burst open and revealed their homeroom teacher, Narumi Anjo, wearing a pink tutu with pick ballerina shoes and crown on his head. Mikan is snapped from her daydream an looked at their teacher.

"Ohayou! My dear students!" Narumi sang and turned around dancing. "Okay class we have a two new students! Please welcome them!" Narumi said, then two persons went in, and Ryou looked at Hotaru, her face is flushed and red, while Ruka looked at Mikan whose smiling brightly and that's makes Natsume and Mikaru to wonder.

"Our name is.."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Me: Hahaha… cliffy… I really hate cliffy also but I have no choice… reviews guys… but no flames… still afraid of it! Hehehehe… sorry for the wrong grammars and typo errors if there have… sorry for the lame chapter…

Natsume: Oi stop this nonsense… nobody will give you reviews…

Me: Shut up black cat! I will make sure to kill you next time…

Mikan: Iieeeeee! Please don't do that! Onegai!

Me: You love this Black cat! Well there's no one can stop me Bwaaahahahaha… oh thanks for **mooshy3712** for your first review… you give me inspiration! love you much!...

Ruka: Bye see you next chapter!...

Me: I hope I can have more reviews… Hehehe have fun… see you next chapter!

Sneak peek…

"DON'T COME NEAR AT ME!"

"Hotaru-san, does anyone told you that you're so beautiful?"

"You idiot! Don't come near at her!"

That for the next chapter… Love lots…

~Mikanatsu07… 3 (3)…


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey you guys… another chapie… is here..

Natsume: What a lame nickname you gave me…

Me: Hey it isn't! My classmates said that it was a cute name for you… doesn't also Mimi!...

Mikan in her five year old self: Yeah! Nat-kun is cute… ne… Nat-kun! *rubbing Natsume's silky hair*

Natsume: *blushing* Stop that!... *lit Mikan-chii's skirt*

Mikan in her five year old self: *teary eyed* Nat-kun is mean… *run away*…

Me: Aw… you make Mikan run… how cruel of you!

Natsume: Shut up! *put my hair in fire*

Me: Natsume you big Jerk! Ruka Disclaimer please… I need to go…. WATER! *run away to search for water*

Ruka: mikanatsu07 doesn't own Gakuen Alice, only the other characters may be… EnJoy!

Chapter 3: YOU!... (^o^)

"Our name is… Shin Takamura and Shoinjiro Fujiwara! Nice to meet you all!" the new students said, the girls squealed and started to make a mess. The new students are boys, one boy have a blonde hair and green eyes, the other one have a black hair and black eyes.

"There so cute!" the girls squealed, Hotaru is still blushing and looking away, Mikan noticed it. The black haired guy walked toward Mikan.

"Hey, you're the one who helped me right? Thanks again! I never knew where going to be classmates for one year, please take care of me!" Shin said, Mikan looked at him and smiled.

"You're welcome…" Mikan said. The guy who have blonde hair with green eyes walked towards Hotaru.

"Hey you're the girl earlier! Be careful next time!" shoinjiro said, Hotaru blushed more, no one even dared to make Imai hotaru to be embarrassed and he's the first one who make it.

"Yeah! I will keep that in mind…" Hotaru said trying to sound emotionless but she failed, she sound like a shy girl over her crush boy. Narumi clapped his hands

"Okay, okay settled down class, Shin and Sho your sit will be beside of Mikan and Hotaru, and please Mikan and Hotaru, tour them around on lunch time okay! so let's start!" Narumi said and ordered them to bring out their English book. Ruka and Ryou keep on glaring at Sho and Shin. After 4 hours, lunch break, Mikan started to fix her things just like Hotaru, Mikaru, Natsume, Ruka and Ryou went to Mikan and Hotaru's place.

"Mikan, did you know them?" Mikaru asked, Mikan looked at her twin sister.

"Yeah, but the only black haired boy, but the other I think Hotaru knew him." Mikan said and looked at Hotaru meaningful, Hotaru looked at her with a emotionless face unlike earlier her face looked like a riped tomato.

"I meet him earlier, when Mikan leaved me." Hotaru said, Mikan looked at her not convinced.

"Why did he said that you better be careful is there something happened." Ryou asked, Hotaru shrugged her shoulders.

"I happened to bumped to a ladder that have a water above, it happens to be his there." Hotaru said and looked outside the window. They all nodded except of course Natsume.

"Well then let's go to the canteen…"Mikaru said and hold Mikan's and Hotaru's Hand but…

"Yukihara-san, wait!" Shin called, Mikan looked at him and mentally slapped herself.

"I'm sorry Takamura-kun, Karu-nee I need to tour him around, Narumi-sensei's order." Mikan said and bowed to Mikaru, Mikan faced Shin. "Let's go?" Mikan asked him, Shin nodded and smiled, they walked out. Hotaru went to Sho's place.

"Oi, do you want to tour around the school or not?" Hotaru asked coldly, Sho looked at her and smiled, Hotaru have a tint of pink blush on her cheeks. And they went out. Mikaru looked at Ryou who's looking at the door where Hotaru went out.

"Ryou, why don't you go out and follow Hotaru?" asked Mikaru, Ryou looked at her.

"Whose will go with you?" asked Ryou, Mikaru point at Natsume who's looking outside the window.

"I'm going with Natsume since no one is accompany him." Miaru said and sighed.

"How about Ruka?" Ryou asked again, Mikaru shrugged her shoulders.

"He already left to follow Mikan and the Shin guy! Go you may still catch up with them." Mikaru said and nodded, Ryou smiled and nodded.

"I'll be back later." Ryou yelled and run outside, Mikaru walked towards Natsume and tap him on his shoulders, Natsume looked at her and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked, Mikaru shrugged her shoulders.

"I told Ryou that he can follow Hotaru, and Ruka left before we know it, so Ill going to accompany you." Mikaru said, Natsume blushed 5 shade of red. Natsume stood up.

"Let's go to the canteen then… are you hungry?" he asked, Mikaru smiled.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mikaru wrap her arm to Natsume'd arm, they looked like a couple.

Mikan's P.O.V

I started to tour Shin around, I enjoyed her company and he always smiling, he really can compete with Natsume's looks, if ever I still not been in-love with Natsume, I may fall in-love with him because of his good traits and attitude, but sad to say, I'm really, really in-love with Natsume.

"Hey, you okay?" someone asked beside me I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright!" I said, he nodded

"So as I was saying, do you like somebody?" he asked, I looked at him giving a 'are-you-serious-look'. "Yeah and I'm serious." He said, isighed.

"Yeah, actually… I'm in-love with him!" I said and looked at the sky with a smile. "And he likes somebody else but is still love him."

"Really, you're really brave for not giving up huh? You deserved to have an award." He said, I giggled and looked at him.

"And what award it is?" I asked, he smiled.

"A brave and beautiful woman in the world!" he said with matching encircling of his arms forming a big O. I giggled.

"Do I really deserve it?" I asked again, he nodded, I smiled and sighed, then looked ahead where already at the canteen and there something caught my attention… I saw my sister with the one I'm in-love with having fun with each others company, pain struck my heart, I know that he love me, not in romantic way but in a friend way, and I don't have a right to be jealous at them.

"So, you like him, with the brunette?" he asked, I nodded and bowed my head for him not to see my tears, I run away, I'm just going to apologized to him later.

Normal P.O.V

Ruka and Ryou are walking around to search for Mikan and Shin, but they end up searching for Hotaru when… they heard a familiar voices.

"DON'T COME NEAR AT ME!"

"Stop struggling, if you keep doing that someone might hear us!"

"But still…"

"Stop that! You're being out of character! Don't move!" and they recognized it was Hotaru and shin.

"What are they doing?" What's happening?" Ryou asked Ruka, he shrugged his shoulders but, his face is flushed.

"Hotaru-san, does anyone told you that you're so beautiful?"

"No one, told me that! Ouch! I told you stop that."

"Stop that, it will end soon I promise and I will going to be gentle! Just hold still…hmm…" Ruka and Ryou is panicking. And the same Question running inside their heads 'What's happening'.

"Ahhhhh… ouch! You told me that you'll be gentle!"

"Sorry… just be still…"

Ruka and Ryou found the source of the voices. Behind the bushes.

"Yeah… just like that, hold still… don't move… it will be over soon…" Ruka and Ryou paled, and went to it.

"You idiot! Don't come near at her!" their eyes widened and blushed.

"Uh… hey!" Sho said and smiled and continued.

"Ugh… I told you that you stop it!" Hotaru hissed.

"If we didn't it continued to prick your feel! Look it's bleeding." Sho said, he's been trying to take out the torn out from Hotaru's foot.

"So this Is what happening huh?" Ruka whispered at Ryou and he nodded and sighed, and looked at the two.

/)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/) /)/)

( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';') ( ';')

(,)(,) (,)(,) (,)(,) (,)(,) (,)(,) (,)(,) (,)(,)(,)(,)(,)(,)(,)(,) (,)(,) (,)(,) (,)(,)(,)(,)(,)(,)(,)(,) (,)(,) (,)(,)(,)(,) (,)(,) (,)(,) (,)(,)

Me: Yay… bunnies just like Ruka-pyon… well that's for Chapter 3…

Ruka: Reviews guys… just leave her a review… (^_^)v

Me: sorry for the OOC's and My OC's I know it's kind of crappie and lame… so reviews and tell me how was it… no flames…


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hiya it's me I'm back again… thanks for the reviews I get… though it's only 2… Anyhow… how was your days… I hope it's fine… mine well… I can say it's kind of hectic… I'm making a Manga colored type story…

Mikan: Really I'm happy for you Mina-chan….

Me: hehe thanks Mikan-chan well why don't we move on to the next chapter… Mikan disclaimer please… *puppy dog eyes*

Mikan: mikanatsu07 doesn't own Gakuen Alice only the other characters…

Me: thank you very much… Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Because he's the only one… :3

Mikan's P.O.V

I was at the rooftop crying silently and not minding my surroundings. Am I really have a right to feel jealous? He likes Karu-nee and I know he will never love me back if I tell him that I love him. I know what the easiest thing to do is… to give him up, I don't want to give up but… I know that is the right thing to do… there's so many guys in the world he's not the only one, a one guy can make me smile, a one guy can make me laugh, cry and embarrassed but… he's the only one who make me feel those kind of emotions. He's cold, jerk and mean but he's also a kind hearted person, that's what I like about him.

"Why did I even fell in-love with a jerk like you, Natsume?" I asked myself and sighed, I looked at the sky, and it's getting dark, maybe a heavy rain will fall down. I went back but before that I went to the restroom to fix myself, I washed my face so no one will never saw the tear stain on my face, but my only problem is, my eyes is red and puffy, I sighed. Well no one will ever notice it, so I went back to the classroom and when I came in my eyes catches Hotaru who's walking slowly and wincing at the same time, I went to her.

"What happened?" I asked he looked at me coldly.

"Nothing, where were you?" she asked me suddenly, I scratch the back of my head.

"Somewhere! Hey where's Shin-kun and the one with you?" I asked again and looked around, she shrugged her shoulders and sat down on her seat. I sighed and went to my seat also.

"Mikan-chan!" someone called behind me, I turned around and saw Shin. I smiled and wave at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I was… really upset and my stomach's aching so I went to the clinic." I said and put a smile, he looked at me confused.

"is that so, why your eyes so red and puffy? Is there something wrong?" he asked, I shook my head and scratch the back of my head.

"Nothing's wrong, Shin-kun" I said and give a convincing smiled, it seems took it and smiled back.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I'm alright, Shin-kun…" I said and looked at Hotaru, she looked at me also and then the Fujiwara guy walked toward her and ask something, Hotaru nodded and stood up and walked to us.

"Mikan… Sho asked me if I want to go with him on Saturday and I said yes, I want you to come with us" she said to me I smiled widely and nodded excitedly and looked at Shin.

"Shin-kun, your coming with us right?" I asked him, he smiled at me and nodded, I jump at him and hugged him.

"Yay! I'm so excited, I wish tomorrows is Saturday already so we can already have fun." I said and pout, they smiled at me, Hotaru gave his very small smile at me.

"Mikan, remember to ask your parents so they won't keep on buzzing my cellphone and asking me where are you!" Hotaru said, I nodded and smiled again.

"Yes I will… hehehe"

"Oi what are you doing?" someone asked, I looked behind and saw Natsume, Karu-nee, Ruka-pyon, and Ryou-nii. They were looking at us, since I'm still clinging on Shin, they were glaring at him, I let him go and dusted myself.

"Nothing… " I said and shrugged my shoulders, I saw Hotaru looked at Ruka and sighed. I'm going to talk to Hotaru later. Hours passed and at last the school time is over, I fixed my things and do a little stretch. "Hmmm I's good the it's already over… hm… what's good to do then…?"

"Mikan…" Hotaru called, I looked at her and smiled.

"What?" I asked, she looked outside and then to me again.

"What do you say we hang-out for awhile, just the two of us…" she said, i nodded in return, Karu-nee walked towards us.

"Mikan, let's go!" she said, I looked at her then I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Karu-nee… Hotaru and I will hang-out for awhile!" I said she nodded and went to Ryou and the others.

"Why she's not coming with us?" I heard Natsume's voice, I looked at them and they're looking at me and Natsume's glaring at me.

"Let's go then." I heard Hotaru said, I nodded and smiled at her, since Natsume and the others are blocking the front door, we use the second door to come out to the classroom. We walked at went to the nearest cafe at school, we sat beside the window and near at the entrance.

"So what's where going to do here?" I ask her, she looked outside.

"Nothing… what do you want to do?" she asked, I put my thumb under my chin.

"Ugh… I can't think of anything else, why don't we eat before we decide!" I suggested, she agreed, we ordered some Cappuccino and Hot Chocolate with Strawberry cake and Chocolate cake, seems Hotaru likes to eat Chocolates this day. We decided to go to the mall and do some window shopping, buying clothes, shoes, and many more. I called our driver to catch us up, theni fell asleep.

Hotaru's P.O.V

I sighed, I looked at the sleeping brunette beside me, she looks so peaceful and at peace. Maybe that's why Ruka fell in-love with her is because she's beautiful and kind, not like me who's cold and love to hit someone with my Baka gun, including the one I love and the one and only best friend. I remember the time I first met Ruka.

Flashback…

I was at my parents anniversary party and I'm only 4 years old, I'm only looking around and sitting at a chair, eating some crab brains since it was my favourite food, then a blonde boy with azure eyes walked to me with a bunny in his right arm.

"What?" I asked coldly no one interrupted my eating session and he's the first one to do that, he looked at me flushed.

"You have some crumbs around your mouth… I doesn't suit you!" he said, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So? Mind your business…" I said and continued to eat and didn't mind him, but he keep staring at me and I get irritated. "What?" I said irritated, he was taken aback.

"I'm… just bothered at the crab crumbs around your mouth… It doesn't suit for a beautiful girl like you!" he said blushing. I blushed on what he said and for making me do that, I took out my camera and took a picture of his flushed face, I smirked. I have now a target for my blackmailing business. Since his famous to the older woman and even the kids around our age, I decided to sell his pictures in that young age. He's really furious when I took a picture of him and then I will sell it to others, he sometimes chase me to get the photos from me.

"Imai Hotaru-san… give me back the pictures!" he yelled I struck out my tongue at him.

"No way… it's giving me a good deal, I will never going to give it back!" I said emotionless, but I enjoy teasing him. Actually the only embarrassing pictures of him is the one I sell but the cute ones is just in a safe place where no one knew except Mikan and me. I keep it hidden to him and the others.

End of flashback…

I smiled to that sudden flashback, I'm really happy to him that day but… I wish that I didn't fell in-love with him. He like's Mikan and I like him too, I know that he will never going to return my feelings, so it's better to choose to shut my love for him in my heart and tired to move on, little by little. I think that's the best thing to do. Were already at the front gate of my house, I shook Mikan to wake her up.

Mika's P.O.V

I'm having a good sleep when someone shake me, I opened my eyes and saw Hotaru looking at me.

"Hotaru…" I muttered, she gave me her rare smile.

"Hey, having a good sleep?" she asked, I nodded. "Well I'm now at my house, you better get home too, you seems tired, let's see each other tomorrow." She said, I nodded again and smiled.

"Yup, see you tomorrow, good night Hotaru!" I said, she nodded.

"Good night to you too, Mikan!' she said before going out to the car, I waved at her before leaving, seems this day is not bad after all, when I arrive to our Mansion, Okaa-san is sitting in the front door with Otou-san standing beside her, when I came out Okaa-san's hugged greeted me.

"Oh! Sweetie you make me worried! It's past time of your curfew!" she said at me worriedly, I looked at her and give her smile

"Sorry Okaa-san… Did Mikaru-nee told you I'm with Hotaru?" I asked and that's the cue of my sister to came out.

"Yeah! I told her but she keep on worrying about you, remember Mikan handling a idiotic girl like you is so risky!" she said teasingly, I pouted.

"Mou, I'm not A little girl anymore! I can take care of myself!" I said, she smiled at me, my sister rarely smile only to us, and Natsume, Aoi-nee, Misaki-nee and of course for Ryou. She's not like that before, she's acting like Hotaru for some matter, I don't know.

"Yeah, right… are you hungry?" Okaa-san asked, I nodded and smiled.

"So, you can eat with you Mother, she's still not taking her Dinner because she's waiting for you!" Otou-san said, I smiled. Okaa-san is the worrier of the family, if one of us is not yet here, she will wait at the front door and she will never going to eat not until we arrive, that's why we never go home late.

"Okay, let's go now Okaa-san…" I said cheerfully, I hold her hand and guide her to the Dining room, only to be greeted by so many people indside.

"Oh! Look polka's here already!" I heard someone said, I looked at my right and saw Natsume leaning on the wall looking at me seriously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Were going to sleep over here, and mom already, agreed to it!" he said, I nodded. I looked at Aoi-nee, Misak-nee, and Ryou-nii.

"Is that so… hey why don't you go already at the living room, Okaa-san and me will going to eat and I assume that you all eat already you dinner so… " I said, they all looked at me and grunted.

"Why? Were still having fun here!" Tsubasa-nii said, I glared at him.

"This is not a playground to play with.. if you want to have some fun, why don't you all go to the living room, it's more appropriate than here!" Mikaru-nee said that for me, she's thinking the same way I do, they all grunted and went out with Mikaru-nee, Otou-san decided to stay and accompany us, I told Okaa-san and Otou-san what me and Hotaru did, then I remembered Hotaru said to me earlier.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I can I come with Hotaru on Saturday?" I asked, they looked at me.

"To where honey?" Okaa-sna asked, I played with my fingers and food.

"Hotaru want me to come with her on Saturday, we have a group date, can I come with them?" I asled them they looked at me and then to each other, Okaa-san looked at me and smile.

"Of course honey… you can but don't go home late and don't past your curfew time" she said, I squealed and jump up and down with glee.

"Yay! Thanks Okaa-san!" I said or rather yelled, they all went to the dining room.

"What happened to you Mikan?" Tsubasa-nii asked, I looked at them and smiled then I shook my head.

"Nothing…" I said happily, they looked at me confused.

"Please remember what your mother said, sweetie!" Otou-san said, I nodded.

"Yes, Otou-san!" I said and continued to eat.

"Okaa-san, what Mikan said to you?" Youichi-nii asked, Okaa-san shook her head and winked at me because she know that Karu-nee, Youchi-nii and Tsubasa-nii and even Ruka, Natsume and Ryou will never agree with it.

And that is a wonderful day for me.

/)/) /)/) /)/)

( ';' ) ( ';' ) ( ';' )

(,)(,) (,)(,) (,)(,)

Me: Yay! Another chapter made… hehehehe actually I'm already finished to type this story earlier but… I feel something is not right… sorry for the lame chappie…

Mikan: Please give Mina-chan reviews please…

Ruka: um… see you next time… *reading the script* why I'm here… I'm on the next chap-

Me: Shush… See you next chappie…


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hiya guys… I love to write so… I'm planning to write new story… after I finished this story…

Mikan: I'm excited about it, what story is it?

Me: Still Gakuen alice Fanfiction… I'm so addicted to this anime… I don't know why but… I'm attracted to Natsume's Alice Fire. And Natsume's coolness…

Natsume: So you're attracted to me huh? *smirk*

Me: You wish… I after Mikan… I just like your Alice and coolness… but still I love you!

Natsume: Another fangirl… *annoyed*

Me: I'm not a fangirl… I'm a fanatic! Not a idiotic fangirl going Gaga for you!

Natsume: Tch…

Me: Hahaha… anyhow… Mikan-chan Disclaimer please! *Laughing my ass out*

Mikan: mikanatsu07 doesn't own Gakuen alice only the other character… please enjoy it!

Natsume: Don't enjoy it… it's crap.

Me: I HATE YOU! *ran away*

Mikan: Mina-chan!

Chapter 5: Happy Day… NOT… :3

Mikan's P.O.V

Yay! It's already Saturday and I'm really excited to our group date, Hehe… I wish this will be a happy day. I'm choosing now the clothes I'm going to wear and decided to take a jeans and T-shirt with a black sneakers.

"It's more comfortable to move in jeans than dress." I said to myself and went to the bathroom. I'm humming a song, it was my favourite. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey! Mikan, it's me…" I heard Karu-nee's voice, I opened the door of my bathroom.

"Can you come later! I'm in the bathroom!" I yelled.

"Oh! Okay! I come back after 5 minutes!" she said and I heard her footsteps walking away, I continued to take a bath, after 5 minutes I'm already finished and I'm already at my get up, I was putting my necklace, it was a gift from Natsume, he gave it to me on my 6th birthday. I glance at my reflection to the mirror before I heard a knock.

"Good morning Mikan!" Karu-nee greeted when she opened my door, I smiled at her.

"What's up?" I asked, she looked at me from head to toe.

"Where are you going?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Nothing…" I said, and smiled, then someone knocked at my door it was Tsubasa-nii, Youichi-nii, Ryou-nii, Ruka and Natsume, of course including Misaki-nee and Aoi-nee.

"Hey! Buriko, what's with the get up?" Tsubasa-nii asked, I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing… I'm just trying it! So what's up… is there something wrong?" I asked, they looked at me then to Natsume.

"Where going watch a movie, I bought some tickets!" Natsume said, and waved the new bought tickets, I sighed, I like to come with them but I think it's more fun to come with Hotaru and the others for today.

"Sorry guys not now… I-" then I herad my cellphone buzz, I opened and Shin's calling, I answered it. "Hey! What's up!"

(A/n: **Bold**=caller "…"=Mikan)

"**Where already there, are you ready?" **

"Yup, I'm ready!"

"**Hotaru asked if you already told your parents that your coming with us today!"**

"I already told them, so tell her that it's already okay!"

"**She asked if you told Hyuuga, Nogi and Takeshi-san about this… even to your brother and sister!" **(A/n: Takeshi is the surname of Ryou.)

"They didn't know so tell her that she don't have to worry about it!"

"**Okay… see you there!"**

"Take care!" then I clicked the end call button, I turned around and they all looking at me, except Natsume who's Glaring at me. "What?" I asked them.

"Who's that?" Natsume asked, I looked away.

"It was Hotaru…" I said but they didn't believe me.

"Is that so…"Natsume said, he's not convinced like the others. He looked at me suspiciously, I looked away and not meeting his gaze. "Why you're not looking at me… are you really telling the truth, polka?" he asked, I looked at him and glared.

"Hey! I have a name… it was Mikan! M-I-K-A-N! Mikan! What's so hard to call me by my name." I said and pout he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever oranges!" he said and smirked, Ugh… why did I really fell in-love with this jerk. I looked away, my blood boil because of irritation and I'm very annoyed at him, hmph my very good mood is now ruined and it was because of him, the one I love, maybe deciding to give him up is really the good option. Then I heard a loud honk outside, I stand up and looked out to my window and I saw Shin, waving at me, I wave back at him, I walked to my bed and grab my bag.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tsubasa-nii asked, I shrugged my shoulders and smiled at them, there're inside my room and I'm at the door of my room.

"Going to far, far, away, where Shrek and Fiona living! Got to go so I can attend to their wedding! Ja!" I said and walked away. Okaa-san and Otou-san is at the front door waiting for me.

"Where are your brothers? Natsume and Aoi, Misaki and Ryou? Where's Mikaru?" Okaa-san asked me rather quickly, I sweat dropped.

"They're at my room, I need to go, Hotaru and the others are waiting for me!" I said and smiled, Okaa-san smiled at me.

"Okay, be careful honey, Next time invite them to have sleep over here!" Otou-san said, I nodded.

"Message is save! Got to go!" I said and wave at them and went outside, after I came out to the front gate Shin greeted me with his sunny smile.

"Hey! Good Morning…" he said, I smiled back at him.

"Good morning, so let's go! I'm so excited!" I said, he nodded and opened the passenger seat beside the driver's seat, since Hotaru and Sho are already at the back that the only seat vacant, so I went in to the car and so as Shin, then we drove off and went to a mall.

Normal P.O.V

They were eating with Mikan's parents at the garden when Mikaru looked at her parents confused.

"Okaa-san, where did Mikan go?" Mikaru asked, Yuka looked at her daughter, then to the people at the garden.

"She's with Hotaru and your new classmates!" Yuka answered with a smile.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled at the same time, Natsume rolled his crimson eyes. 'So that's why she's not meeting my gaze! That little girl!' Natsume thought annoyed then he looked at Mikaru and the others, then an idea popped out to his mind. "Hey, why don't we do the plan earlier!" Nastume suggested and they nodded, Natsume smirked, 'At least I'm going to have some time with Mikaru!' he thought and walked towards the front door of the mansion, they all followed Natsume, they went to the mall and planned to watch the movie with ticket Natsume bought.

In Mikan's case… they are having fun playing in the arcade and playing some games.

"Aw… Mikan beat me to it!" Shin said jokingly, Mikan smiled at him.

"You need more practice!" Mikan said and insert some tokens on the said arcade game, it called Guitar FreaksV.8 (A/n: it's the recently new arcade game I actually like or should I say love it). Hoatru and Sho are walking around the mall, they're also having fun even though Hotaru are not giving emotions and staying cold as usual

"Hey, Hotaru-san!" Sho called Hotaru's Attention.

"Hm.. what is it?" Hotaru asked, Sho look down blushing, and she didn't know why.

"Do you want to watch a movie? I bought some tickets, it's a love story though!" Sho said, Hotaur looked at him then nodded. "Then let's head back to Mikan-chan and Shin!"

"Okay!" Hotaru said and gave a small smile to him and that makes him to blush more, 'Hm… he's not bad though… he's kind and sweet!' Hotaru thought, they went back to Mikan and Shin whose engrossed playing.

"Mikan… you're cheating!" Shin said, Mikan is laughing hard.

"I'm not! You're just losing!" Mikan said and smile, Shin sighed and put the guitar down, Mikan did the same, "So what where going to do next?" Mikan asked Hotaru whose busy looking at the other people playing in the Arcade center. "Hotaru?! Are you there?" Mikan asked, Hotaru looked at Mikan and nodded.

"What?" Hotaru asked, Mikan rolled her eyes.

"I said, what are we going to do next?" Mikan asked, Hotaru looked at sho beside her and nodded, Sho nodded back.

"Why don't we watch movie today!" Sho suggested, Mikan's smile widened and nodded.

"That would be fun!" Mikan said and linked her arms to Shin, Shin blushed and looked away. "Let's go!" Mikan said excitedly. Hotaru, Sho, Shin and Mikan decided to buy the foods, they're waiting for their orders to come.

"Hey, I'm going to the rest room." Hotaru said, Mikan nodded.

"Okay!" Mikan said, Hotaru tug Sho's arm, Sho nodded and come with Hotaru, so Mikan and Shin is left behind to buy foods

"So what we will going to watch, Shin-kun?" Mikan asked, Shin put his thumb under his chin.

"I think it was letters to Juliet! A love story I guess!" Shin said and smiled, their arms are still linked to each other.

"Hey! After we watch, I want to play again! I love Guitar Freaks! I'm so addicted to it!" Mikan said and giggled, Shin giggled with her.

"Okay, but I'm going to make sure that I'm going to beat you this time!" Shin said and smiled, Mikan nodded and looked around. Then someone cleared a throat behind them, but they ignored it but they heard it again louder this time. Mikan felt annoyed.

"Ugh! Could you stop it! It's getting annoying!" Mikan said annoyed and turned around, she was shock but she regain her composure in short period of time. "Hey you guys… I'm really shock you all here!" Mikan said and smiled.

"Really?! I can say you are!" The person who cleared his throat said, Mikan tug Shin's arm.

"Hey! Shin-kun, Karu-nee and the others are here, look behind you!" Mikan said, Shin turn around.

"Oh! Your all here too!" Shin exclaimed and smile, "I'm sure Imai-san will be glad."

"What Movie are you going to watch?" Mikan asked, he didin't saw much of the ticket Natsume wave earlier.

"It's Letters to Juliet!" Mikaru answered, Natsume rolled his eyes.

"I hope you'll not going to strangle him to death, It's so dark inside!" Natsume said and smirked, Mikan twitched and tremble.

"Natsume!" Aoi scolded his younger brother and looked at Mikan, "Sorry about that Mikan-chan! You know him, he just love to tease you!"

"Yeah… I know…" Mikan muttered under her breath and sighed calming herself, please help her to calm down if not she will broke down here in front of Shin. Natsume's looking at her then bowed his head. Then Hotaru and Sho came back and their arms are linked like Mikan and Shin.

"Were back!" Sho said and looked at the others, "Oh! There also here!" Sho exclaimed and smile, Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Wow, what a beautiful day!" Hotaru muttered sarcastically under her breath, Mikan sweat dropped.

"Hotaru…" Mikan called, Shin tug Mikan's arm because it was their turn to buy.

"What do you want?" Shin asked sweetly, Mikan smiled at him.

"I want some cheese popcorn and a cola, that's okay with me!" Mikan said, Shin looked at her.

"Why don't you some add like ice cream or something?" Shin asked her, Mikan giggled.

"Then add some… Chocolate ice cream!" Mikan said and smiled, Shin nodded and ordered, Natsume grunted. Mikan ignored him, "Hotaru, What's yours?" Mikan asked Hotaru and looked at her.

"Some Hotdog and cola, What about you Sho-san?" Hotaru asked emotionless, Mikan nodded. Then the persons behind them jaw dropped (except Natsume of course), Hotaru never called a name unless it was Ruka.

"The same as yours Hotaru-san!"

"Okay then!" Mikan said, a minute later their already finished and it was Natsume and the others turn.

"Let's go!" Hotaru said and tug Sho's arm and walked inside the movie theatre.

"What do you think, Shin-kun… are we going to wait for them?" Mikan asked and point at Natsume and the others, Shin smirked.

"Why don't we go in first, we'll going to wait for them inside." Shin said, Mikan nodded and linked her arms to Shin.

"Can I linked my arms to you, I'm afraid in the dark!" Mikan said, Shin nodded. They went in and searched for Hotaru and Shin, there some dim lights inside so it's still not dark.

"I think they're still cleaning but we can already sit, let's find Imai-san and Sho!" Shin said and Mikan nodded, after a while Mikan and shin saw Hotaru and Sho talking to each other animatedly, they walked to them.

"Seems your story is interesting huh?" Shin said, he caught Sho's attention.

"Hey you guys, Hotaru-san is talking about some stuff and our similarities!" Sho said, Shin nodded, Mikan sat beside Hotaru and Shin sat beside Mikan.

"Hotaru, the lights will be off any minute?" Mikan asked scared, Hotaru sighed and nodded.

"When the movie already begin, you should stick with Shin." Hoatru said, Mikan nodded and sighed, she look around hoping that Natsume and the others saw them, the movie theatre is beginning to be crowded then the lights turn off, Mikan almost squealed but shin hold he rhand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry, I'm here. You shouldn't panic!" Shin whispered to her, Mikan nervously nodded at him and breath deep.

"Everything's going to be alright Mikan, there's nothing to be afraid of!" Mikan repeatedly said to herself, Shin giggled at her, Mikan pouted.

"What's funny?" Mikan asked, Shin didn't stop giggling.

"You look so cute!" Shin said and smile at her, Mikan blushed and looked away. Then they sense that someone sat behind them but they ignored it.

"Hey Shin-kun, are you not afraid in the dark?" Mikan asked, Shin look at her and shook her head.

"No, I'm not!" Shin answered, Mikan nodded and focus on the trailer, but wrong move… Mikan paled… the trailer is insidious chapter 2, she squeaked and then she unconsciously hug Shin.

"Wha- hey Mikan are you alright?" Shin asked, Mikan nodded but she's shaking all over, Shin worriedly look at Mikan. "It's alright! You want to come out?" Shin asked, Mikan shook her head.

"Don't worry Shin-kun… beside Hotaru and Sho-kun are still here we cannot leave them alone!" Mikan said, Shin sighed and put her arm around her.

"It's okay if I did this?" Shin asked, Mikan look at him and nodded, she feel okay and safe just like when Natsume doing it she feels comfortable and contended. She smiled, 'Shin is more gentle than Natsume, he really can match to him!' Mikan thought. Then they felt someone kicked behind them, But they ignored it. Then the movie starts and Mikan still hugging Shin and Shin didn't let go of Mikan.

Nastume's P.O.V

I grew irritated to the scene in front of me, would they quit cuddling to each other, I makes my blood boil, I look again to the movie, it's not interesting to me. I look again to the persons in front of me and I rolled my eyes. (A/n: guess who?)

"Natsume, stop doing it!" Ryou said beside me, I glared at him, she shrugged and watched again but I can sense that he's annoyed, I looked at Ruka, he's also annoyed just like us, I smirked. So Ruka and I and Ryou feels the same.

"Is there something funny, Natsume?" Mikaru asked me, she's at my right since Ryou is in my left, I shook my head.

"There's nothing wrong… it's just that I'm just irritated that's all, the movie seems… not interesting for me." I said and slouch at my chair, Psh… I thought I'm gonna have some good day with Mikaru.

"Is that so… well why did you bought the movie ticket in the first place?" Mikaru asked and focus at the movie I look at her, why did on earth I buy this movie tickets again? I don't know either.

"You know… you can't make Mikan went in here if it isn't a love story movie, right?" Ryou said, I grunted.

"That's not true!" I said, Ryou smirked.

"Oh come on Natsume! You can't lie to me! I know you!" I glared at him.

"Think what you want to think, for is that's not the reason!" I said and focused on the movie then I saw them again, giggling with each other, my face became darker than earlier, then I kicked the chair again.

"Hey, Shin-kun does it's getting Hotter?" the person asked, they all looked at me, I glared at them.

"What?" I mouthed irritated, they shook their heads and watched the movie again. Does he wants to die early? No one dared to do that in front of me, cuddling with polka without my consent?

"Hey! Why are you're so over protective?" Ryou asked, I glared at him.

"Would you shut the hell up!" I hissed, he smirked again at me.

"Jealous much? I thought that you love Mikaru?" I grunted would he just shut up and mind his own business, does he even know how to watch in silence for a minute and not ask me again?

" I told you to shut up!" I growled, he shook his head then raised his both hands.

"I give up! But… don't be too jealous, you might bite him to death!" he said, I want to punch his face. "Oh! And please don't make Mikaru cry! I'll kill you if you did it!" he added, I rolled my eyes. Who would want to make this girl beside me to cry, she's as cold as Imai, but she's beautiful and smart and that's what I like about her, but why I'm so affected to Polka's and Takamura's situation?.

Ruka's P.O.V

"Ne, Sho-san… do you also like crab brains?" Hotaru asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Yup, I love them Hotaru-san, not only just that, also the Lobsters and other seafood!" Fujiwara said, I grunted, he let him to call her by her first name but he didn't let me to do that! What friend is she? We've been friends for years then he can already called her 'Hotaru' that's not right!

"Ruka, are you alright?" Misaki-nee asked me, I nodded but I continued to glare at them, ugh… she's unfair! We've been close to each others, then she will going to do this to me? How could she! I keep on glaring at them, then I saw Natsume kicked again the chair in front of him, he's annoyed like me. Mikan grew irritated and glared at him.

"What's the Matter with you mister!" she said and watched again, I sighed. I much more annoyed to Hotaru and this guy in front of me than Mikan and that Takamura guy. After this I know this day will be a disaster.

Mikaru's P.O.V

"I give up! But… don't be too jealous, you might bite him to death!" Ryou said to Natsume, I looked at them. "Oh! And please don't make Mikaru cry! I'll kill you if you did it!" does he really feel nothing for me? I did all the best I can do. I became cold like Hotaru but he still didn't notice me. Yeah.. he's concerned about me, making me cry by someone who like me, but still I hope for nothing? Is becoming cold as Imai not like me in the first place! But I did this just for him, how cruel of him… I bowed my head and sniffed, this is not the right time to cry, the story is to good and worth watching then I'm just going to cry. I looked at Mikan, she seems enjoying with that new guy, she's cheerful and glooming not like me whose silent and cold, and who just lock the real me inside of my heart and for the sake of my love one I did it just to notice me. I sighed, is that decision make me happy? If I came back to the old me, will someone like me and love me just like Mikan?

Normal P.O.V

After an hour the movie is already finished and they are all happy except Mikaru, Ryou, Ruka and Natsume. Mikan survived without squealing and whimpering inside the movie theatre, she's happy like usual.

"Hey… Let's go already! I want to play some more!" Mikan exclaimed, Shin smiled at her.

"Okay! why don't you invite them to come with us?" Shin asked her, Mikan nodded and walked towards Natsume and the other.

"Ne, what to come with us, Tsubasa-nii?" Mikan asked, Tsubasa looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, they say that the more the merrier! Right?" Tsubasa said and looked at her girlfriend who nodding signalling that she's agreeing, they all come with Mikan. Mikan linked her arms to Shin.

"Shin c'mon let's go! Guitar Freaks is waiting for us!" Mikan said excitedly, Shin smiled.

"Okay, Okay relax!" Shin said and Mikan giggled with him, they all raised an eyebrow to them.

"Sho-san, let's also play with them, it seems kind of interesting.!" Hotaru said emotionless but with a hint of softness in her voice, Sho blushed, Hotaru smirked and took out her camera and took a picure of him.

"Hey what was that for!" Sho asked, Hotaru shrugged her shoulders.

"For blackmailing purposes! Hotaru said, Sho sighed and nodded.

"At least you the one who took it! It's fine with me!" Sho said and smiled, Hotaru admired him for that, but she still like Ruka to be her victim for her blackmail but Sho can do it. Mikan is playing with Shin and the others by challenging them, but Mikan is like a pro at it. She beat Tsubasa twice, Ryou thrice and Sho 4 times.

"Mikan! You're so addict to it! You playing like a pro to it!" Youichi said, Mikan giggled.

"Yeah! You're so very cool!" Misaki said, Mikan thumbs up.

"Of course I'm the Beautiful Mikan Yukihara!" Mikan said and laughed, they all laugh with her of course except Hotaru, Natsume and Mikaru. Mikan yawned and stretch. "I'm already tired, let's go home!" Mikan said, they all nodded. They are all at the parking lot, Mikan decided to come with her brother since they all living in the same house.

"See you guys on Monday! I hope you have a great time!" Mikan said to Shin, Shin smile at her.

"Of course! Let's do it again some time!" Shin said and Mikan nodded and wave.

"I'm going to come with them Mikan… so I won't bother you anymore let's see each other on Monday!" Hotaru said, Mikan look at her worried.

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked, making sure Hotaru will be okay. Hotaru nodded and walked in to the car of Shin.

"Thanks Mikan-chan for the time… see you soon!" Sho said and slide in and they wave before the car drove away. Mikan went in to the limousine.

"Where's Hotaru?" Ryou asked.

"She decided to come with Shin! So I didn't bother to force her to come with us!" Mikan answered, the others nodded and sighed.

"Hm.. you enjoy your cuddling to him huh?" Natsume said emotionless. Mikan glared at him.

"And you enjoy kicking the chair of Shin-kun!" Mikan said, Natsume smirked.

"Yeah, it's kind of enjoying… you should try it too!"

"Nah… I don't want to be mean like you!" Mikan said and looked outside the window, Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right! He keep on taking advantage of you!" Natsume muttered and didn't leave Mikan's ears, Mikan glared at him.

"No he didn't, he just make me comfortable! Unlike you who keep teasing me if I did the same to you! Beside I won't going to do it if you didn't give me that fear!" Mikan said and looked outside the window signalling that she didn't want to talk, Nastume looked at her and looked away to her, the people inside fell in a deep silence, they just look at the two who's ignoring each other presence, Natsume rolled his eyes. When they arrive at the Yukihara mansion she immediately went to her room, then a black cat went and purred at her, it rubbed its face to her legs which makes her giggle.

"-sigh- seems your former master didn't want me to have a love life! He just want it for himself..." Mikan said and scratch the back of it ear.

This is really not a good day for us…

/)/) /)/) /)/)

( ';') ( ';') ( ';')

(,) (,) (,) (,) (,) (,)

Me: So what… does it still bad? Or it's just sucks…. Sorry for it… I will make sure that I will do my best to make it better… Reviews please… no flames coz' I don't like it!

Mikan: See you next Chappie…


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hiya guys this is another chapter of "My One And Only You!"… and of course mikanatsu07 is still here… oh by the way thanks for the people who liked it, followed it and fav. It! From mikanatsu07 I love you all, I will make it more…

Disclaimer: I Don't own gakuen alice… only the other characters are… the plot is mine and mine only…

Chapter 6: their first meeting and her fear… :3

11 years ago… Mikan Yukihara is sitting in a chair and looking at the chandelier hanging on the party hall where the party of her parents anniversary is being held, she sighed and looked around. She's wearing a cute pink dress that reached under her knees and a pink shoes.

"Seems there's no kids like me in this party, why do I have to be here when Karu-nee is only at the house playing with Youichi-nii!" She said to herself and pouted, she stood up and walked outside the party hall. "Why am I so… huh?!" Mikan is startled when a black cat started to rub its face to her legs. "Why are you here kitty… are you lost?" Mikan asked cutely and picked the poor little cat. "Where's your master, little kitty?" Mikan asked, the cat purred when she scratch the back of its ears. "Your fur is so soft…" Mikan said and giggled.

"Hey you… what are you doing to my cat?" someone said behind her, Mikan turned around shocked, a one boy with tantalizing crimson eyes and a silky raven hair is looking bored at her.

"Is this your cat? I'm sorry I didn't know!" Mikan said and put down the cat, the cat didn't leave Mikans' side. "Err…" Milan didn't find any words to say, the boy only keep on looking at her.

"Hey you, What's your name?" the boys asked, Mikan looked at him and smiled.

"I'm Mikan Yukiahara… and you are?" Mikan said and stretch her arms to shake hand with him but the boy just stared at it then to her face again.

"Hyuuga Natsume!" Natsume said simply and looked at the cat, "He seemed that he likes you, you should keep it!" Natsume said emotionless, Mikan looked at him and blushed.

"Thank you… do you named it already?" Mikan asked to little Natsume, Natsume shook his head.

"No… I haven't… you're already his master so you named it… whatever you want!" Natsume said and make his hair messier than before making it more hot for him. Mikan looked away, still blushing then he looked at the cat and patted its head.

"I will name you Tsume-chan then!" Mikan said happily, the cat purred. Natsume looked at her.

"What name is that?" Natsume asked, Mikan looked at him confused.

"What? You said I can name him whatever I want right? You said that!" Mikan said and smiled, Natsume looked at her.

"I thought you're going to name him ken or sort of like Barbie names!" Natsume said and raised his eyebrows to her, Mikan giggled.

"Is that so… it's better to name him after to his former master's name…" Mikan said and smiled again, Mikan didn't feel bored and she enjoyed this night.

"There you are, Natsume… we have to get home!" Mikan and Natsume heard a voice, it was a girl with a raven hair and crimson eyes like Natsume have.

"Okay…" Natsume walked away and didn't said anything, Mikan felt lonely after he leave, she sighed.

Seems this night is a lonely night…

The very next day…

Mikan is new to her school… Gakuen Alice elite school… since her sister still didn't want to study, she's the first one. Mikan is waiting for the cue of the teacher when she's going to enter to the classroom so she's waiting outside.

"Please be friendly with her… please come in!" that's the cue that the teacher gave to Mikan. Mikan went in and stood beside the teacher.

"Hajimemashite… I'm Mikan Yukihara!" Mikan bowed and looked at everyone, they seemed so shock.

"A Yukihara! The very wealthy family in the whole world… cool!" One boy said, Mikan looked at him then to everyone.

"She looks so ugly…" one girl said, she have strawberry blonde hair and pink eyes. Mikan bowed her

"Yeah… look at her, she looks like didn't came from a wealthy family, maybe she's lying…" A jet black hair and black eyes girl said and rolled her eyes, Mikan just look at the ground.

"Okay children that's bad, you can now seat beside that boy Yukihara-san!" the teacher said, still looking at the ground Mikan nodded and walked to her seat, she didn't saw the boy beside her that he's looking intently at her and to the girls who's telling or saying ill word about her. After an hour the teacher told them that they can play outside (since they are in kindergarten), Mikan is playing in the sand box and making a castle, when the girls in her class went to her.

"Hey you… poor girl, get out to this place already… you don't belong here!" the strawberry blonde hair girl earlier said, Mikan just look at her and continued to play, the girl grew irritated and walked towards her and pushed her hard, tears started to form in her eyes when someone pushed the girl hard and fell down hard face first.

"Lu-chan! Daijoubu?" the girl said, the strawberry blonde girl started to cry.

"WHY?! Hyuuga-sama… I just want you to like me!" the strawberry blonde girl said, the boy whose Natsume Hyuuga glared at the girl.

"No one will like you stupid! Throw your face away here I don't want to see it again!" Natsume said, the girls ran away, Natsume looked at Mikan. Mikan looked at him.

"Hyuuga-kun… Arigatou…" Mikan said and stood up and dusted herself, Natsume looked at her and smirked.

"Next time don't come near at them… to avoid getting yourself in trouble… P-O-L-K-A-D-O-T-S!" Natsume said with a smirked then he walked away, Mikan is whose looking at him then blushed realizing what he said.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERTTTT!" Mikan yelled on top of her lungs.

From that day on they always together, Mikan always sticking with Natsume even though he's annoyed but it's alright to him to be with our little brunette. Then one day, Natsume ask Mikan to come with him to a new Amusement park, since Mikan want to see what that place is she went with Natsume but of course with some of their butlers and maids.

"Nat-kun… this is the amusement park you talking about?" Mikan asked amused to the place Natsume who's emotionless only nodded and walked, Mikan walked with him around. "Wow this place is so cool!" Mikan said and twirl around and giggled, Natsume looked at her amused.

"You like this place so much huh?" Natsume asked, Mikan nodded.

"I've never been in this place before! It's kind of amusing to see this place… Onee-san told me about this place… she went here with our brothers friend!" Mikan said, Natsume nodded (he still didn't know about Mikaru). Natsume looked around and saw a haunted house, he walked towards it. "Nat-kun where are you going?" Mikan asked him and followed him. Natsume went in to the attraction while Mikan is following behind him, Mikan's face paled like there was no blood on her face, Natsume smirked and walked faster leaving Mikan alone, then a minute later he's already outside.

"Hey polka did you-" when Natsume turned around there was no Mikan behind, he immediately went in the attraction and search for Mikan, the a second later she saw her sitting in a corner with her hand covering her ears. Mikan rushed to her place, "Polka are you okay?" Natsume asked and tap her shoulders.

"Let me go! Don't come near at me…" Mikan muttered and sobbing silently, Natsume looked at her then hugged her tightly.

"It's me… it's alright! I'm already here!" Natsume said, Mikan realizing it was Natsume she immediately hugged her.

"Nat-kun… I'm scared! A white lady keep on –sob- following me and –sob- she said that –sob- she's going to –sob- eat me!" Mikan said between her sobs, Natsume sighed and carried her to his back and walked out, she's still trembling when they go out.

"Sorry about that… I promise I will never do it again… and whenever you're afraid I will be by you side! " Natsume said, Mikan sniff and nodded and hand out her pinky.

"Promise?" Mikan asked, Natsume nodded and pinky sweared at her.

"Promise!" Natsume said and nodded, Mikan give a big smile and Natsume did the same and give a small smile.

Me: so here's the chap. 6… even though it's only short but I will make sure that I will do my bets for the next chapters… so reviews please…

Mikan: Waaaa… Why…. Already?

Me: Yes… it's already finished…

Natsume: This is crap…. I'm outta here! *walked out*

Hotaru: Why I'm not here? *took out her Baka gun*

Me: Sorry but in the next chapter you will be there!

Hotaru: Make sure of that! *put away her Baka gun*

Me: So people's in the city… reviews don't forget… hahaha…. Wish me luck! See you in the next chappie..


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hiya guys… I'm here again adding another chap… last time I added Mikan and Natsume's and where they met and how Mikan got her fear… so… the next chapters is… I don't know either… I just going to think about it next… so… let's unto to the next chapiee here…

Mikan: Hi… It's me Mikan… hehehe…

Me: Very cute… so tell me what's your opinion for this chap… and I'm gonna add a character and eliminate a character not that I'm going to kill it but… okay Ruka! Disclaimer please….

Ruka: mikanatsu07 don't own Gakuen Alice and she will never will… only the other characters…

Me: Thank you Ruka!... enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 7: Bittersweet day… :3

It's a wonderful Sunday morning in Tokyo, while the birds flying so freely in the sky, the clouds are blue as always and the sea is calm quiet, the people minding their own business in every streets. A brunette named Mikan Yukihara is walking in the streets strolling with her black cat.

"Tsume-chan, do you think that it's good to let go of your former master?" Mikan asked to her cat, the cat looked at her and meowed at her, Mikan sighed and seat to a bench in a park where Natsume and Mikan used to play. "Hmm…" Mikan hummed and looked at her necklace, it was a heart shaped necklace with a red gem stone or know to be an Alice stone, all the people say that there's a meaning behind this stone but she didn't know even her sister Mikaru. She tried to ask her parents about it but they didn't tell her what's the meaning of it. Mikan scratch the back of the cat's head and it purred. "Maybe I will let you meet Shin someday… you want that?" Mikan asked, the cat meowed cheerfully, Mikan smiled and walked back to the mansion. She went to the living room only to see Hotaru, Ruka, Ryou and Natsume who's with her sister and brothers.

"I'm back!" Mikan said they all looked at her and smiled.

"Welcome back, Mikan!" greeted by her sister Mikaru, Hotaru nod at Mikan and Mikan nod back, she went to sit with Hotaru.

"So how are you, Hotaru?" Mikan asked, Hotaru shrug her shoulders and look at Ruka who's listening to Natsume and her brothers.

"Fine… planning of letting him go… what do you think?" Hotaru said, Mikan whistled and giggled.

"You're taking the steps I'm taking, hey why don't you just accept Ryou! He's so head-over-heels in-love with you!" Mikan said, Hotaru glared at her.

"Are you serious? Or you just want to die early?" Hotaru said and took out her Baka gun and pointed at Mikan, Mikan raised her hands signalling she give up.

"No! My life is too precious! I can't die yet!" Mikan said and giggled, Mikan hold Hotaru's hand and squeezed it. "Do you want to come with me in my room?" Mikan asked, Hotaru raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Well make sure it spark my interest!" Hotaru said, Mikan just sheepishly smiled at her and pulled her out.

"Hey you guys… I'm borrowing Hotaru so… were going to… you know hangout in my room… so Ja!" Mikan asked and pulled Hotaru in her room, when they went in Mikan looked at the window on her room.

"Mikan… why did you want us to be here?" Hotaru asked and looked at her confused, Mikan looked at her and give a sad smile.

"Nothing… I just don't want to see him…" Mikan said and sighed, she open her laptop and then Hotaru walked towards her.

"Mikan, can you open my USB?" Hotaru asked, Mikan nodded. Hotaru hold out her USB and Mikan put it in her laptop. Then when they open the folder, Mikan saw many pictures of Ruka.

"You're also head-over-heels in-love with Ruka huh?" Mikan said teasingly, Hotaru rolled her eyes and took out her Baka gun.

"Said it again, or your fired by this!" Hotaru said, Mikan started to sweat and then nodded. They scroll down and saw the embarrassing pictures of Ruka when he's still a 5 year old to present, they both laughing hard when they open the picture where Ruka is playing the role of Cinderella. He's wearing a gown and slipped showing his rabbit pattern boxers to the people while the play when they are 7 years old. Mikan and Hotaru are laughing harder when they reminisced the pictures Hotaru captured.

"He's so cute doesn't it!" Mikan asked and wipe her tears of joy, Hotaru nodded and did the same.

"So want to eat chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup?" Mikan asked, Hotaru nodded. Mikan called a maid and asked to bring a chocolate ice cream and a chocolate syrup for them, after a minute the chocolate arrive, Mikan and Hotaru are eating animatedly and chatting nonstop about girl things. When they heard a cheering in the living room, Hotaru and Mikan looked to each other confused.

"What's happening down stairs?" Mikan asked and stood up, Hotaru stood up also and went down to see Mikan's brothers are cheering with their girlfriends, Ruka and Ryou who's whistling and a blushing Mikaru with a smirking Natsume.

"What's happening, Tsubasa-nii!" Mikan asked, Tsubasa turn around and looked at Mikan.

"Mikaru let Natsume court her, isn't it sweet?" Aoi said, Mikan stiffened and looked at her sister seeking for confirmation.

"Um… Mikan…" Mikaru didn't find the right words, Mikan sighed and smile.

"Oh… really wish you luck Nat-kun! I hope you gave your best to win her heart!" Mikan said and looked away, Hotaru find it hard to say it for the one you love who's courting another girl but what can Mikan do? Natsume didn't like her except for being a friend.

"Thanks…" Natsume said emotionless but with a hint of happiness, Mikan shrug her shoulders and turned around and walked away.

Mikan's P.O.V

-sigh- so this is really the day huh? I'm truly happy for him and my sister, it's okay with me, there's nothing I can do about it, I went to my room and lay down on my bed, I look at the ceiling then suddenly a tear shed on my cheeks, I was happy but why I feel so… empty? I feel so… depressed. I'm happy for them, I really do, but why? My heart is hurting. I was sobbing in my room without any sound so they'll never knew I was crying my heart out. I'm such a baby crying over something that I know I can never obtain whatever I do. Then I heard my laptop buzzed and there was a message.

**One message… from RaIn CaSaNoVA…**

It was Rain the guy who's keeping messaging me in a site called 'THE HEART CHAT' where people using a username and not our real name, Hotaru using also this site, he's so kind but I didn't met him in person, he still didn't tell me his real name and he said that he's name is Rain. I walked towards my laptop and open the message.

**Hi… Mikx… how are you?**

It said, my name in here is Mikx HeArTyOu. I quickly typed back at him avoiding to keep him waiting.

**Fine… how about you?**

I asked, a few second later I receive a message from him again.

**Okay… so… I was wondering, can we meet up… so we can know each other personally!...**

Sounds fun to me, I'm really want to see him personally too…

**Okay… when?**

I replied back, like a thunder he replied.

**In a Amusement park, near** **at the cute ocean park… okay on Saturday… 7:00 am… are you free? **

It said I smiled and replied.

**YEAH… OKAY… see you there… bye… ^_**

he replied…

**Okay… bye… see you there also… ^o^…**

I hope we get along… I lay down on my bed and I feel better but still the hurt I feel is never subsiding, it still there, torturing me… I let the tears shed and after a few minutes I fell asleep.

End of P.O.V

Somewhere in Tokyo…

"Could you stop that using your laptop… it's your time to record your new song… hurry up… Rain!" one girl in her corporate attire said, a boy with raven hair and tantalizing blue eyes stretch his arms and stood up from the stool he's been sitting for a several minutes.

"I'm really looking forward on Saturday… at last I'm going to meet you… MikX HeArTyOu!" he said and smiled and looked at the sky outside his window.

"OH…. RAIN! HURRY UP!"

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled and rolled his eyes and walked in the recording studio.

Mikan P.O.V

Ugh… my head hurts… the knock on my door is really annoying, could they just knock on my door twice, not so many like they want to break it down, I haggardly stood up and open the annoying door.

"Yeah… what do you want?" I asked, I thought it was only Tsubasa-nii but the whole gang is there, they looked worried, I raised my eyebrows at them, "What?" I asked again.

"Mikan, I thought something happened to you, you didn't answered your door when I knock at you, are you really okay?" Aoi-nee asked me, I sighed. Are they really thinking that I'm going to suicide myself just because I was… you know… what do you want me to do… kill myself?

"I'm just sleeping, c'mon don't be such a worrier… I'm alright…" I said and sighed, I went in to my room and lay down again, I felt that they went in, I looked at them. "What do you guys want on me?" I asked, they seat on my king sized bed.

"We just want to ask you if you want to come with us… Natsume is going to treat us, want to come?" Tsubasa asked, I looked at Natsume, he's leaning on the door frame who's looking at me hopefully, I sighed and lay back down on my bed.

"Nah, I will just going to sleep, so just go now, enjoy!" I said as I closed my eyes, Tsubasa-nii sighed, and stood up from my bed.

"Is that so… okay guys let's go! Hotaru are you coming?" Tsubasa asked, Hotaru nodded and stood up also.

"See ya' later Mikan…" Hotaru said, I nodded. They all went out to my room except from Ruka.

"Hey, Mikan do you want me to stay?" Ruka asked, I looked at him, I know he likes me coz he told me already he likes me when were 11 years old, but I already told him that I only feel for him is being as friends and that will never change, I sighed.

"You can go with them Ruka-pyon, you should enjoy yourself…" I said and turned around, my back is facing him, I heard him sighed and walked out, I sighed also. I'm sorry Ruka, I know I'm hurting you but you must know that Hotaru cares for you and love deeply inside her heart, you have to realize that. When I know that they are already gone, I went down and saw Okaa-san, in daze and not minding her surroundings, I walked towards her.

"Okaa-san! Are you alright?" I asked, she twitch and looked at me with her hands in her chest with a shock expression.

"Mikan! Don't scare me like that!" she said, I giggled and since Okaa-san is sitting in the sofa in the living room I decided to sat beside her.

"What are you thinking Okaa-san? Is there something bothering you?" I asked, she looked at me and sighed.

"Mikan, are you alright? I heard from Tsubasa that Mikaru let Natsume to court her, it was alright to you?" she asked, I sighed.

"Okaa-san, do I have a choice? He likes Karu-nee, and it's alright to me don't worry! Besides I'm planning to let go of him anyway." I said she smiled and pinched my cheeks.

"That's my brave girl! You know when I was your age, your just like me!" she said to me. I look at her and give a pleading look so she can tell me her story, then that's a cue for my father to arrive in the living room.

"Oh! I thought you come with Mikaru and the others… what are you two doing?" he asked, Okaa-san giggled and hug me.

"Oh Nothing you know, girl things… about love!" Okaa-san said, otou-san looked at her suspiciously.

"Wait a minute… are you planning to tell her our story?" Otou-san said and walked towards us and pinch Okaa-san's cheeks. Okaa-san pouted.

"Oh, c'mon Izumi, there's no harm on telling her about our love story right?" she said and winked at him, Otou-san sighed and sat beside me, so our position I'm in between my parents. "So… Mikan, when I was your age I'm really head-over-heels in-love with your father, he was my best friend and sadly he was in-love with my best friend, your Untie Kaoru, and Kaoru is in-love with her best friend which is Loran , and Loran likes me, it's so hard for me back then, Kaoru let your father court her and they end up as… you know… girlfriend-boyfriend so I decided to let him go, I know I will never going to win to a battle that I know I'm going to lose in the end, so a super star came along and he-" Okaa-san is cut off when she heard Otou-san muttered.

"Super star my ass…" Otou-san said, Okaa-san glared at him.

"Honey… you word please…" she said, I giggled at them, I think otou-san is pissed to this super star guy huh? It's so fun to see Otou-san jealous. "And he told me that he like me for the first time she laid his eyes on me, of course I blush and look away to him. it was our first date not a couple but as friends just to know each other, but we talk like a couple, and such and he's so- ouch!" Okaa-san yelp, I look at Otou-san who's holding a pillow, I giggled at them. "What was that for!" okaa-san yelled and glared at Otou-san but he just shrug his shoulders.

"Nothing…" he said, I smiled at him, I know Otou-san is pissed at Okaa-san because she was going to tell me that this super star guy is handsome.

"Oh really,! Idiot Izumi!" Okaa-san muttered and sighed and look at me. "He's so handsome, cool and gentleman, but a man here (pointing at Izumi) said to me that he's not meant for me, I ask him who it is and he didn't give me a reply instead he walk away. As time goes by we became closer and closer but your Otou-san is always on our way, he's going to the place where we are and didn't stop following me everywhere, he's always pissed when I'm talking about him and he's so cute, then I heard from Kaoru that she's already dating Loran who's the one who taken liking me before but ending up to fell in love with him, I thought about him, what did he feel about it? So I walk to his house and find him in front of his house talking to a person, it was the super star guy asking him to give a permission that he can court me, I look at them and sighed, and of course he- " I interrupted her.

"So Otou-san let him to court you?" I asked excitedly, she looked at me and to Otou-san, Otou-san glared at me.

"Like hell I would! No way!" Otou-san said, Okaa-san laugh.

"Oh Honey… you words please… but you know Mikan… your Otou-san didn't give him a permission to do that, he said that… he would die first before he can court me! the super star guy left and I walk towards him and ask why did he told him that, and he said that… 'No one can snatch you away from me…' he said pissed and walk in to their house, I looked at his retreating back confused… but from that day on the super star guy always giving me flowers that end up in the trash bin because your Otou-san dispatching it… I asked him why did he do that, he told me everything and why did he do that, and we end up together." Okaa-san ended the her story, I look at her disappointed.

"You didn't tell me what he told you, Okaa-san!" I said, Okaa-san smiled.

"You know your Otou-san, he's not a sweet person and saying a cheesy word.. but you want to hear what he said?" she asked, I nodded eagerly, "he said, 'You want to know why? I tell you why, because It's making me feel irritated and annoyed when his with you, I feel different when your with him, when your happy because of him and not because of me, my blood boils, when he hold your hand I have a desire to kill him instantly, now why I feel those? Because 'I Love you!' it's in my deepest part of my heart, I feel jealous when you're happy with him, that's why!' he said and kissed me in front of the people who's in with the Izumi-Yuka tandem!" she said happily, I smiled widely and looked at the flushed face of Otou-san.

"That was so… SWEET! What a good love story you have Otou-san!" I said, Okaa-san smiled at me and pat my head.

"You know… there's no impossible in love Mikan… if you two are meant for each other, even when a rain comes, storm comes, even when a raven turns white, you will be together no matter what!" she said, I look at her. Maybe, just maybe… can we be end up together like Otou-san and Okaa-san? Maybe not… I sighed.

"Yeah… there's no impossible in love…" Otou-san second the motion and looked at Okaa-san, I giggled at him.

"I know… well… Your love story will never occur in our story… Karu-nee will end up with Natsume! And there's no way I will get in their way!" I said, Okaa-san sighed.

"Is that what you really think, Mikan?" Okaa-san said, I looked at her and nodded, she sighed again, Otou-san hugged me, Okaa-san too, I feel so blessed to have a parents like them, they're a supportive parents.

"Don't worry, Mikan!" Otou-san said and looked at Okaa-san lovingly, I tease them, and they blushed furiously. I giggled at them.

-sigh- a bittersweet day... for me…

Me: Okay… another chappie ended… it is okay adding their parenst love story?… tell me on your reviews please… and one more thing… I'm going to eliminate Shin on the story… hehehe and the few chapters will be filled with…. I don't know… it depends… hehehe…

Mikan: Please give Reviews to mikanatsu07! So she can have an inspiration…

Natsume: Tch… why didn't I say anything here and also from the past chapters?

Me: Do you want a fluff of you and Mikan?

Natsume: I didn't say anything like that!

Me: Ohws… Really? So… can I do a fluff story?... it depends… if I can… see you in the next chappie…


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hiya guys… you know I really need a reviews right now… so tell me about my story, is it really so boring so I can improve my… you know… writing skill…

Natsume: No need, it's really sucks whatever you do…

Me: *pout* Aw you meanie Natsume… but any way… thanks for… *reading the script* **RockingAngels** for the reviews… I really appreciate it… anyway… I'm trying my best to make it better…

Ruka: Hey mikanatsu07… or should I call you Mina-chan… can you make Hotaru do the disclaimer…

Me: You want to be blown by Baka gun?

Ruka: No… *gulp*

Me: Then better to do the disclaimer…

Ruka: mikanatsu07doesn'towngakuenaliceifshedidshealready makemylifemiserablelikehell…

Me: I didn't catch that… any way… make it better next time… *pat Ruka's back with a grin* Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Oh! Shocks!... :3

"Ugh… Natsume you pervert! Don't you ever look under my skirt again!"Mikan said puffing her cheeks.

"Why would I look at it! You're the one who's showing to me!" Natsume said plastering his signatured smirk on his beautiful face.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Told ya' "Natsume said and smirked, Mikan look at him confused and started to rewind it in her head what happened, when she did, she was furious.

"Oh you… ugh… I can't believe you!" Mikan said and sat to her seat, they are already at school and they were bickering with each other that it was usual to their classmates. Mikaru is laughing hard while Hotaru chuckled at them.

"You really love to tease her are you, Natsume!" Ryou said, Natsume rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"Yeah, so what is it to you?" Natsume asked, Ryou shrug his shoulders and smiled.

"Nothing…! Oh… by the way, Mikaru is really pleased about the flowers you gave to her…" Ryou said, Natsume look away.

"Yeah… whatever!" Natsume said and sighed, she sat beside Mikan who's looking beside her, it was an empty seat from now on, because the teacher announced that Shin Takamura transferred to America because of his fathers' wishes him to graduate to America.

"I miss Shin… It's already three days when he leave…" Mikan said and sighed, Natsume look at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Technically, there's no person who's going to take advantage of you from now on! That pervert!" Natsume muttered and Mikan heard it, she glared at Natsume.

"Hey! He's not a pervert like you! You Panty-looker!" Mikan said, Natsume glared at her and just rolled his eyes.

"And you… idiotic little girl wearing a childish panty!" Natsume said and smirk, Mikan was going to retort but interrupted by their teacher Jinno.

"Okay class open your textbooks on page 309!" Jinno said and started to teach his students. After two hours, lunch time. They all wet to the cafeteria to eat.

"Hey guys, where's Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked, Hotaru stretch her arms and looked outside the window.

"The librarian ask him to help in the library since he's always there!" Hotaru answered, Mikan nodded and smiled.

"Ruka-pyon is such a bookworm, but he's a handsome bookworm…!" Mikan said and smile, she hold Hotaru's hand and wink at her, "Right?" Mikan asked, Hotaru blushed and took out her Baka gun and fired Mikan. Mikan flew across the room. "HOTARU YOU MEANIE!" Mikan said. Ryou walk towards Hotaru.

"Ne, Hotaru-chan can you go on a date with me please?" he asked Hotaru, Hotaru looked at him and raised her eyebrows at him.

"No! I told you for a hundred times already! I don't want! Can you give up already?" Hotaru said and walk out, Natsume flash a grin at him.

"Uh-huh… You just got rejected! Poor Ryou!" Natsume said teasingly, Ryou glared at him.

"Oh! Please stop it!" Ryou said pissed. Mikaru looked at him and saw determination at his eyes, she sighed and looked away. Ryou walk out to the room. Leaving Mikan, Mikaru and Natsume in the classroom.

"What'd I miss?" Mikan ask, Mikaru and Natsume look at her and rolled their eyes.

"Everything…" Mikaru and Natsume said in unison, they both look at each other then turn their heads away, Mikan flash a grin at them (even though it was fake).

"Okay… I'll leave you alone then!" Mikan said and walk out too. So the two is only in the room and have an awkward atmosphere that's getting thicker and thicker every minute.

"So… why don't we… leave already?" Mikaru asked breaking the awkward atmosphere, Natsume nodded, Mikaru walk first and Natsume followed, they went to the school garden and taking a stroll. "So Natsume, I heard from Mikan that you're allergic to blueberry muffins!" Mikaru said, Natsume nodded, "You're really a silent person Natsume… why?" Mikaru asked, Natsume shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"I didn't know either, but I found myself like this!" Natsume said, Mikaru nodded.

"Really… I never thought you're going to be a friend of Mikan though she's really a talkative person!" Mikaru said and laugh.

"Yeah I also never thought about it!" Natsume said, and looked at Mikaru lovingly like there's no tomorrow.

"But you know! You'll never see a person like her, even after so many years!" Mikaru said, Natsume raise his eyebrows.

"How so?" Natsume ask, Mikaru smiled.

"Even she's so hurt… she'll just smile like there's nothing happened. She's a brave girl!" Mikaru said, Natsume look at the sky and nodded.

"I'm agreeing at you!" Natsume said, Mikaru smile widely that Natsume is agreeing with her, she closed her eyes while walking. Natsume look at her intently, but she tripped. Natsume reacted immediately and catch her before she hit the floor, he was holding her, their face is close to each other, hearing each other's heart beat that beating fast because of their sudden closeness. "Are you okay?" Natsume asked, Mikaru who's blushing furiously nodded. Natsume let her down.

"Thanks, Natsume!" Mikaru said, Natsume nodded with a blush hidden behind his bangs.

"Anytime!" Natsume said and walked again. Somewhere in the garden, someone saw them with a blank expression on his face, then he walked away.

"Tch…"

Then inside the cafeteria there's a talkative Mikan who eating with Hotaru.

"Oh you'll never guess what happened!" Mikan said while giggling, Hotaru rolled her eyes, 'can Mikan shut her mouth for only two minutes!' Hotaru thought, as usual she's eating crab brains.

"Cash yoush shush shup, Mishan!" Hotaru said with mouth full of crab brain, Mikan looked at her confused.

"Uh… what did you say Hotaru, can you repeat it again?" Mikan asked, Hotaru rolled her eyes and gulped her food before speaking.

"I said, 'Can you shut up, Mikan!'" Hotaru said, Mikan sweat dropped and nodded.

"Okay! you said so. Ah! Ruka-PYON OVER HERE!" Mikan said loudly that every person inside the cafeteria is looking at her, Mikan sweat dropped and laugh nervously. "Sorry!" She said. Ruka walked towards them with a smile.

"Hey Mikan, Hotaru!" Ruka said, Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"I told you Nogi, it's Imai!" Hotaru said, Ruka sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, Imai!" Ruka said and sat beside Hotaru, suddenly one person came in running towards them.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan, what's up!" Sho said, Hotaru look at him and nodded.

"Fine!" Hotaru said simply, Mikan giggled.

"I'm fine Sho-kun! How are you?" Mikan asked, Sho smiled.

"Fine… well… Shin said that he'll just message you, Mikan-chan!" Sho said, Mikan nodded.

"Please tell him that I'm going to wait for his message!" Mikan said and giggled, Sho sat beside Mikan since it was the only available seat, they are sitting in a four-seat table. Then they started to chat, Ruka is left silent and started to glare at Sho.

"Is there something wrong, Nogi?" Hotaru asked, Ruka shook his head.

"Nothing…" he said and sighed, he looked away, Hotaru look at him and sighed. Sho who's looking at Hotaru saw it.

'So she like Nogi huh? Well I'm feeling so jealous!' Sho thought and sighed, Mikan looked at them and smile.

'I wish Ruka-pyon realize Hotaru love him!' Mikan thought and looked outside the window near at them.

After class… Sho talked to Hotaru, while Ruka's looking at smiling Mikan, and Natsume who's keep taking a glances to Mikaru who's talking to Ryou.

"Aw… c'mon guys… I want to go home already!" Mikan said and pouted, Mikaru looked at her childish twin sister.

"Okay, Okay Mikan! Were going home! Okay guys let's go!" Mikaru said and smiled. They are inside the Yukihara limousine when Mikan tap Hotaru's shoulders.

"Ne, Hotaru it's Thursday today right?" Mikan asked, Hotaru nodded, Mikan smiled widely. "Two more nights…!" Mikan said excitedly.

"What do you mean, Mikan?" Mikaru asked hearing what Mikan said, Mikan shook her head.

"Oh! Nothing! It's just that… I'm excited to do something on Saturday!" Mikan said excitedly, Mikaru and Natsume looked at her suspiciously but they didn't let her to see it.

"What is it, Mikan?" Ruka asked, Mikan shrug her shoulders.

"it's a secret…!" Mikan said and giggled, Ruka look at her confused then sighed, he will just going to let it slip for today.

"Oi… Mikan I'm going to sleep in your house, you didn't mind right?" Hotaru said, Mikan nodded and smiled widely.

"Of course I didn't mind! Let's have a slumber party! You want to come Karu-nee?" Mikan asked, Mikaru shook her head.

"Sorry Mikan-chan, I ask Misaki-nee to tutor me in Physics… since you got it already, you should do that!" Mikaru said, Mikan pouted.

"Karu-nee why don't you just come with us and I'm going to tutor you instead!" Mikan said, Mikaru smiled and sighed.

"Okay, if you insists!" Mikaru said, Mikan smiled, Hotaru give a small smile at them, Natsume looked amused, Ryou just look at them, Ruka who's smiling, they are the only one inside the limousine because the older ones have a Extracurricular at school. They are already at the house and Natsume, Ruka and Ryou decided to stay there also, Mikan is tutoring her sister while Natsume is reading his manga and keep on giving a secret glances at Mikaru, Ruka to Hotaru that keep on taking a picture of him and Ryou who's looking to nowhere. It's already 8:00 in the evening.

"Oh… is that so… I get it! Thanks Mikan!" Mikaru said and smiled, Mikan smiled back.

"Anytime!" Mikan said, she looked at Ryou, "Ryou-nii, are you alright?". Ryou looked at Mikan and nodded.

"Yeah!" Ryou said and sighed and looked at Mikaru then look away. Mikan look at him suspiciously.

"There's something wrong with you I know that is just that-" Mikan is cutted off when her laptop buzzed and receive a message from the 'THE HEART CHAT'.

**One message… from RaIn CaSaNoVa…**

"Oh my gosh…" Mikan blurted out, everyone in the room stopped what they are doing and looked at the excited Mikan that immediately went to her laptop. "It was Rain Casanova!" Mikan said and giggled, they went to her side.

"Who's that?" Hotaru asked emotionless.

"Yeah! Who's that?" Ruka second the motion.

"Who's that, Mimi?" Mikaru third the motion.

"who's that, Mikan-chan?" Ryou fourth the motion, does anyone wants to fifth the motion? Ha! Just kidding.

"Yeah… who the hell is that person polka?" Natsume asked, Mikan sighed and pouted.

"Oh… Nothing… could you do your things that you're doing earlier?" Mikan said and pushed them away to her laptop but Natsume didn't budge and open her message. "Hey! I told you! Do your things earlier! Are you deaf Natsume!" Mikan yelled and pushed Natsume's face from the laptop.

"Ho's this person, huh, polka?" Natsume asked curious, Mikan shrugged her shoulders.

"It's none of you business, Raven! Just do your things… don't mind me!" Mikan said and excitedly read her message from Rain Casanova.

Mikan's P.O.V

Hehe… Rain message me again, I can't wait for Saturday. Hotaru went to my side and point her Baka gu at me.

"You're gonna tell me or not?" She asked, I gulped and nodded, I let her sat beside me and read the message.

**Hey Mikx sweetie… how are you?**

"-smirk-, you two seems close he even called you sweetie!" Hotaru said, I blushed.

"You know… he's so sweet!" I said and giggled, Hotaru give a small smile.

"Really? That make me curious to see him personally!"

"Were going to meet on Saturday!"

"Really? Let's see… your going alone?"

"Yup! We're going to meet to a amusement park near at the cute ocean park!"

"Seems it's going to be fun!"

"What's going to be fun? Huh?" I heard someone asked, we turned around and saw Natsume looking at us or should I say glaring at us.

"Nothing mind your business, Nat-kun!" I said and quickly type back to Rain.

**I'm okay Rain… you always asking me that! What's with sweetie for today?**

I quickly send it and like always he replied so fast.

**Oh… nothing… it's just that… I'm excited to see you on Saturday!... are excited also?... **

I giggled and type back at him again, I looked at Hotaru she's also kind of amuse to him.

"He's kind, I sense it in every word… I think he can pass on my standard!" Hotaru said, I giggled at her.

"Is he in the hot seat?" I asked, she nodded.

**Yeah… super excited… my friend is curious to meet you also…**

I type and as I expected he reply fast.

**Tell to your friend that I will meet her if she want to go with us on Saturday…**

I looked at Hotaru, I saw her give a small smile.

"I can't… I don't want to ruin your date… Maybe next time!" Hotaru said, I blushed and glared at her.

"It's not a date Hotaru… it's only a friendly Date okay!" I said, Hotaru raised an eyebrow and smirk.

**She said maybe next time!... you are you excited?...**

He quickly replied, oh… how fast this person type… with one second he already replied to me.

**Oh… okay… I'm also excited on meeting you… I know… your Pretty…**

I blushed… how can he judge a person only in a chat… we didn't use our own pictures in this site only virtual characters.

**How can you be sure I'm pretty?... what if I'm not pretty and I'm ugly…**

I reply, he quickly replied me back.

**I don't feel your ugly… It's just that I feel you are… even if your ugly in the outside, but you have a beauty inside… that's what I look for a girl… even if you're so ugly that you look like a horse or any other animals… I'm happy to know you… and I'm not going to regret it…**

I sighed, and smiled, I wish he likes me… and I don't want to disappoint him… then another message from him I receive…

**I wish you didn't back out… let's see each other okay… I really want to see you…**

Hotaru tap my shoulders and I looked at her, she seems amused from him.

"He's eager to know you, huh?" Hotaru said, Now karu-nee is beside her.

"Yeah… I feel in his every word!" Karu-nee said, I sighed and look at the screen again.

**Okay.. see you then… I'm not going to back out!... **

he quickly typed back.

**Oh… I'm relieve… I'm really going to have a tantrums if you didn't… **

I giggled to his reply even Karu-nee and Hotaru.

"Is he a kid… going to give tantrums if you back out!" Karu-nee said still laughing her heart out.

"Yeah… I agree with you!" Hoatru said, I typed back at him.

**Okay… see you on Saturday then Bye…**

he quickly replied back.

**Of course… see you! Sweetie… have a sweet dreams…**

I blushed and log it off, Karu-nee and Hotaru is keep on teasing me, I pouted at them.

"Oh stop it already!" I said, they laugh at me.

"Yeah… right… um Mikan…"Karu-nee called I look at her.

"Hmm… what is it?" I asked, she look at me and then to Natsume.

"I'm sorry about… Making Natsume court me… is just that-" I cut her off.

"No biggie… he's not mine okay… it was your decision and his… it's alright to me…" I said and look away, he's not mine, why would she tell sorry to me, because she let Natsume court her, it's okay to me, there's nothing I can do about it and I can never hate Karu-nee, she's a loving sister, kind and beautiful, that's what I know Natsume like about her.

"Mikan…" Karu-nee looked at me and give a smile, I smiled back.

"Oi… polkadots, you look so attach to that site what's good in there!" Natsume asked, I glared at him.

"Oh please Nat-kun, don't you ever call me that again!"I said angrily, he smirked.

"Oh… what do you want me to call you then… cherries?" Natsume said, I paled he peeked again, ugh… I'm getting and getting pissed by him again, I chased after him.

"Get back here you pervert!" I yelled, he run ahead of me smirking.

"You're so slow, cherries!" Natsume teased, ugh… oh I want to rip that smirk on his face… but that's what I like about him and those perverted eyes is the one I admired so much, but she always looking under my skirt, could he even just let go that hobby of him.

"Get back here, you bloody panty-looker pervert!" I yelled again and chased him inside my room, when I was closed at him and I was so close to grab his collar, I tripped and going to fell down on him, then the things went to fast, I fell on top off him in awkward position and something that made me and him blush so red.

WE ACCIDENTALLY KISSED… oh shocks this will be a long night…

Me: And that's for another chapter… I decided to make it rated T because of Natsume's use off words hehehe… sorry about that… but any how… give me reviews and tell me how was it…

Mikan: *blushinh* You made us kiss infront of Hotaru?!

Me: That's alright Mikan… don't worry, Many events will come for the two of you… and there's going to have also Ruka and Hotaru moments… TeeHee… so see you on next chapters…

Ruka: give Mina-chan reviews…

Me: I love reviews… see you…


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hiya guys another chappie is here… I manage to write it… but… you know the things is happening so fast and I can't even write a fluff… that's really my problem… so how's the last chapter? I hope you like it!

Mikan: Hey you guys… mikanatsu07 decided to post her other story… and by the way this story is her fist fic. So… it's still such an amateur!

Me: Yeah, Mikan's right guys but any how… I manage to write another fanfic… I'm still having a debate if I'm going to post it now or after this story… it's still a long way to the end but if I get bored maybe I just going to make it on hiatus…

Mikan: mikanatsu07 doesn't own Gakuen alice… only the other characters…

Me: Enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 9: My Heart beats for you!... :3

Mikan's P.O.V

Oh no! this is not happening, I quickly stood up and turned around at him and walked away, I don't want to face him, I can't believe we just… kis- ugh… I don't want to say it, it's so embarrassing. I went to the balcony and take a deep breath, and looked at the sky. the sky is so beautiful tonight, the sky is so bright because of the Moon's light, giving a beautiful scenery. I sighed, if only I can just go back to the day when Natsume and I were kids and the most important memory for me is when I turned 6 years old.

Flashback…

I was outside the party hall where my twin sisters birthday, I was humming and looking at the stars.

"The stars is so beautiful today…" I said and sighed, I felt so happy because tomorrow is my birthday, I wished that Natsume give me a gift. Then I felt someone tap my shoulders, I turned around and I saw Natsume looking at me seriously.

"What are you doing here, Polka?" Natsume said, I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the sky, he sighed and sat beside me since I was sitting on the stairs, and I'm so afraid in the dark so I never leaving to a place that there's light. "Ne, it's so beautiful isn't it?" He asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah…" I said and smiled, he looked at me and then bowed his head, I looked at him. "Is there something wrong Natsume?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Nothing… it's just that… um…" he was stuttering, could it be that he was trying to say that he want to see Karu-nee and he needs my help? If it that so, he can do that by himself, I was still oblivious about love and I felt for him back then is a crush.

"If you want to see Karu-nee then, why don't you just go to her, I'm sure she will entertain you!" I said and sighed, he looked at me and narrowed his short eyebrows.

"It's not that, doesn't it it's your birthday?" Natsume asked, I looked at him and laugh.

"It's tomorrow Nat-kun!" I said, he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah right… but you know… it's already 1:00 technically its already your birthday!" he said, I looked at my pocket watch and it was indeed my birthday, I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh… Teehee… sorry my bad!" I said, he sighed.

"Well… Happy birthday to you, Polka!" he said and smirked, I pouted and frown.

"Oh! You… You're so mean Nat-kun!" I said, then he bowed his head again and search something on his pocket, I looked at him, "Is there something wrong?" I asked, then he tilted his head and shook his head.

"Nothing.!" He said but he keep on search for something, I looked at him worried, he looks so troubled, then a few minutes later his face brightened and put out something on his pockets.

"What's that Nat-kun?" I asked, he turned around at me, I looked at him and sighed, what he's going to do, don't tell me he's going to… I looked at him but then…

He suddenly hugged me… I blushed madly, I didn't expect him to do it so my face becomes darker and darker every second then I felt something cold around my neck and he let me go, I looked down and saw the necklace, a heart shaped necklace with a small red stone in the middle of it. I looked at him and I saw him smirked.

"You like it?" he asked, I nodded and smiled widely at him. "Happy birthday, Mikan…" he said but at the end became a whisper but it's enough for me to hear, then he looked away. I hold his hand and he looked at me, I opened his palm and hand a necklace to but it's simple necklace that holds a orange stone that my father gave to me, it's inside of a small rectangle container that can suit a small stone, he looked at me. "What's this?" he asked.

"My father gave it to me, he said that I give it to someone that I trust so much and I treasured so much, so I kind of remind me of you, could you take care of it for me?" I said, he looked at me and then he bowed his head.

"If you said so! Polka! You should do the same!" he said emotionless, I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will… you give it to me though!" I said and looked at the sky.

"Polka…" I heard him called me, I looked at him and pout.

"What?" I asked, he looked at me seriously.

"We will be together forever, right?" I heard him whisper, I looked at the sky and smile.

"Yes… we will!" I said and smile, he gave me his rare smile and looked also at the sky, then he started to tease me, I chased him around…

End of flashback…

And I don't want to remember that scenario after that scene it's so embarrassing and… also sweet, no scratch that, but it's really a day that I can never forget in my entire life, and start of that day, I started to admire him more and love him, more than just a friend. I wish he remembered it, but… I think he already forgotten about it, because that day also is that day he started to like Karu-nee and I know that I can never fight a battle that I know that I will just going to lose in the end… oh please… I wished… he love me back but… It's like a star that impossible to reach…

Natsume's P.O.V

I just sat in one of the chair inside polka's room, they were looking at me but I ignored it.

"Oh c'mon Natsume, you pretend that you're not listening to us!" I heard Ryou said to me, I looked at him.

"What's your problem!" I asked, he sighed and looked at me seriously.

"What was that?" he asked, I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

"Please, Natsume! Don't 'what' me, your face is so red can't you see?" he said, I glared at him.

"I'm not, Baka! Leave me alone!" I yelled they step back and do something we're I can't see, I sighed and ignored them, I looked outside the window and reminisced what happened when Polka and I are still kids, it was her 6th birthday and I'm teasing her then she chased after me, but I tripped and then… just what happened earlier is what happened to us back then, she was my first kiss and I'm her first kiss, we're the only one who knew about it. I give a small smile, she was very cute back then- wait! Scratch that, Mikaru is more cute but… ugh… I don't want to think about it. But I'm bothered, who's this Rain Casanova she's chatting with? If I knew who he was, I'll make sure he will going to die! (a/n: asking why? Hahaha! He's only over protective!), then the door opened and revealed polka with her brothers, I sighed.

Normal P.O.V

Mikan is laughing when she went in to her room with her brothers and her brother's girlfriends. Misaki told her something about Tsubasa, when they have their first date.

"Really? Tsubasa-nii is like that when you have your first date as a couple?" Mikan asked, Misaki nodded.

"Yeah, he even slipped to the stairs of the mall because of nervousness, he's always looking at me!" Misaki said and laugh, Mikan did the same. They sat in the bed and talking animatedly to each other, the others is looking at them.

"Tsubasa-nii, Yoichi-nii, welcome home!" Mikaru greeted, Youichi and Tsubasa nodded at her and the others. "Good evening too, Aoi-nee!" Aoi smiled at her.

"Good evening to you too, Mikaru! And you too Natsume!" Aoi said, Natsume nodded at her, Mikaru sat beside Aoi. Mikan and Misaki are really close to each other since Misaki is the future wife of her brother Tsubasa and also Aoi to Yoichi. Then suddenly Aoi asked Mikaru.

"So Mikaru, did Natsume give you something?"

"Yeah, he did gave me a flowers! It was so very beautiful!" Mikaru said and blushed, Ryou saw it and looked away with a blank face.

"Really, by any chance, Natsume have a chance?" Aoi asked, Mikaru shook her head.

"I still don't know, Aoi-nee! Maybe!" Mikaru said and sighed, and looked at Natsume who's now looking at her, the both blushed and looked away, Ryou stood up and walked to the door.

"Ryou-nii, where are you going?" Mikan asked when she saw Ryou stood up from a couch inside her room, but Ryou took a while before looking at Mikan and give a smile, but you can see that smiled is a fake one.

"Outside, Mikan-chan. I'm going to get a water in the kitchen!" Ryou said and wave his hand. "Just a minute!" Ryou said and walk out, Mikan looked at the door and sighed.

"He's really acting strange, but any way, who wants to play?" Mikan asked, cheerfully. They all agreed to play a truth or dare, oh how I want to see Mikan's face pale while the others are smirking at her. "Oh no!" Mikan blurted.

Somewhere outside…

"Ryou-sama, why don't you say good bye to them?" one maid ask, Ryou is outside the mansion and standing beside a limousine that his parents own, he's bowing to the maid as a thanks.

"it's okay, don't bother to tell them and please just keep it a secret that I went home already, I need to do something that I forgot to do today! Send my regards to Mr. And Mrs. Yukihara!" Ryou said and looked at Mikan's room where they are all inside and sighed.

"Okay, Ryou-sama. Have a safe trip!" the maid said and bowed, Ryou wave at her and slide in to the limousine.

Back to Mikan's room.

"Oh you cheater! Tsubasa!" Misaki yelled, Tsubasa laugh then winked.

"Well, at least this cheater is the one you love!" Tsubasa said and grinned, Misaki blushed a thousand shades of red, then they started to tease her, then after her consequence, Misaki spin the bottle and it landed to Mikan and Mikaru, (the head is in Mikan and the bottom points at Mikaru) Mikaru is going to ask her.

"Okay Mikan, truth or dare?" Mikaru asked, Mikan put her thumb under her chin thinking of what she's going to choose.

"TRUTH!" Mikan yelled they all grinned at her, 'Oh no! wrong move!' Mikan thought.

"Tell us, is the kiss earlier is your first kiss?" Mikaru asked, Mikan paled and Natsume looked away, Tsubasa, Youichi, Misaki, and Aoi looked at Mikaru, Mikaru sheepishly smiled.

"Mikan and Natsume kissed earlier!" Hotaru answered for Mikaru, Ruka sighed. How hurt he was, seeing the girl you love kissed by your best friend right in front of your eyes? 'accidentally'.

"Eh!? How come?" Misaki asked, Mikaru smiled.

"Mikan chased Natsume and she tripped dragging Natsume also, ending up to kissed each other accidentally!" Ruka answered, they nodded and smiled at Mikan, Mikan is looking away, not meeting their gaze.

"Mikan's have her first kiss!" Misaki teased, Mikan frown and pouted.

"Misaki-nee enough of that! Mikaru-nee also have her first kiss doesn't she!" Mikan said, Mikaru blushed and Natsume is taken a back, Hearing the one you've been like for many years and courting for this past few days have already her first kiss? But it's also fair, he already have her first kiss and that was… the idiotic Mikan Yukihara and no one knew that the kiss earlier is their second kiss.

"Hey! Who told you, you can bring that out? It wasn't my turn yet!" Mikaru retorted, Mikan laugh. "And how did you know about it?" Mikaru asked, Mikan winked.

"Tsubasa-nii told me! Ryou-nii is the one who kissed you!" Mikan said, Natsume looked at her and sighed.

"Tsubasa-nii you're aren't fair! You said that you're not going to tell to any one!" Mikaru said and glared murderously at Tsubasa. Tsubasa sweated and looked away.

"Hotaru blackmailed me! she said that if I will never gonna say it, she will sell you and Ryou's kissing scene picture!" Tsubasa reasoned out, Mikaru glared at Hotaru and pouted.

"Hotaru! That's mean!" Mikaru said, Hotaru smirked.

"-smirk- sorry, Mikaru." Hotaru said, Mikaru sighed and looked at Natsume who's also looking at her.

"Never thought that it was Ryou! I wished it could be someone and that's me!" Natsume said emotionless, Mikan bowed her head with a disappointed face then sigh. Mikaru looked at Mikan actions then sighed, 'how I wish that Natsume didn't said that!' Mikaru thought.

"Hey! Did you saw Ryou?" Youichi asked, they all looked at each other.

"Yeah, I remember him saying that he'll going to get a glass of water, why isn't he comeback?" Tsubasa said, Mikan looked at the window and sighed. 'I know there's something wrong about him! and what is it?' Mikan thought and looked at her sister, she looked troubled worrying about her best friend and love one.

"Let's don't mind him, we're going to meet him tomorrow at school so… why don't we all sleep now , it's getting late!" Hotaru said, they all nodded. When they all already asleep, Mikan Is the only one who's wide awake thinking about something.

Mikan's P.O.V

"_Never thought that it was Ryou! I wished it could be someone and that's me!" Natsume said emotionless._

I sighed and that sentence keep on replaying, i wished for something impossible and I knew that He's really deeply, truly, passionately in love with her and why does I keep on hoping for something impossible to reach, I always keep on saying that I'm going to let him go, but why I keep on loving him.

'it's hard to erase someone you've been loving so dearly for this past years! That's why! Can I really let him go? My mind wants it but my heart… never agreed to it!' I thought and sighed, I stood up and walked to my window. 'Wishing for something hard to obtain and Never really going to have is really hard to accept! But you must accept whole heartedly!' I sighed and smiled.

"Our story is like a fairytale, but the only difference is the ending because in the end were not going to end up together! Natsume Hyuuga, my heart really beats for you, no matter what I do, no one can replace you!" I said softly and giggled, at least they rhyme. –sigh- it's already late, need to sleep now because I'm sure I'm going to overslept again…

How I whish my whish is granted…

* * *

Me: Hiya guys… don't worry the end, I really make it that way… so… I whish- I mean I wish you understand it… I wish you leave reviews for me… hehehe I love reviews… and thank you for the GUEST who like my story! From the bottom of my deepest heart I thank you so much… I wish you read it until the end…

Mikan: Mina-chan… what will happen In the next chapter?

Me: Hm… I still didn't know… it depends on my mood…

Natsume: Oi… baka! Are we really doesn't going to end up together?

Me: Who's we?

Natsume *rolled eyes* you know… does I have to say?

Me: Well… it depends on the readers if they want you two end up together… but is it Mikan?

Natsume: No… it's your added character!

Mikan: *teary eyed* Oh… I thought it was me… Ja ne.. Mina-chan!... *walked away, gloomy*

Natsume: Ah… Sh*t! *walked away and followed Mikan*

Me: Teehee.. let's give the lovebirds a privacy… so see you guys in the next chappie…


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Hiya guys… it's me again… I've really enjoying typing so… I decided to post my story after I write this or I completed it… I hope you like it.. then the dis- *blown by Baka gun* Wahhhhhh….

Hotaru: Baka… what did you do?

Me: Didn't do anything… *crying waterfalls*

Hotaru: Oh really Hyuuga keep on pestering me… Mikan's ignoring him… could you ask why?

Me: Oh maybe from the last chapter… it was Natsume's fault and not mine!

Hotaru: Really? I'm sure I'm going to kill him personally *walks away with murderous aura* I'm going to hunt you down Hyuuga!

Me: *sweat drop* anyhow… let's continue the story… thanks for the person who liked this story and followed it and make it you faves! I really appreciate it… okay disclaimer please…

Disclaimer: mikanatsu07 didn't own Gakuen Alice only the other characters…

Me: enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 10: I so want to break her shoes… :3

Mikan's P.O.V

"God! Polka dots! Aren't you're not going to wake up?" I heard someone said, who's this idiotic person disturbed my slumber, I opened my eyes and looked at the person who's keep on blabbering on me, I glared at him.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" I asked, he winced, and glared at me.

"You're going to school or not?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders and stood up, I stretch my arms as I yawn, I went to my closet and get my uniform since Natsume is inside my room I went to my bathroom and put my uniform and brushed my hair, I tied it to a high pony tail, I went out to my bathroom and I saw Natsume sitting in my bed.

"So? Let's go?" I asked, he looked at me, just looking and doing nothing, then he stood up and went to me.

"It looks good on you… but I more preferred you let your hair down!" he said and went out to my room, I just stand there blushing madly, sometimes I can't understand him. I shook my head and went downstairs only to be greeted by a maid.

"Ne, where's Karu-nee?" I asked, she bowed at me before answering.

"They are already left, Mikan-sama with you brothers and their girlfriends even with Ruka-sama and Hotaru-sama! Natsume-sama is the only one stayed just to wait for you!" she answered, I sighed, really? Natsume stayed just to wait for me? I sighed, I went to the living room and saw Natsume talking to someone with his phone.

"Yeah… is that so?... well let's talk again sometime Rain, got to go!" I heard Natsume ended his call with someone I got confused and tap his shoulders.

"Natsume who's you're talking with?" I asked, he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"A friend from long time ago… let's go.. I can't wait to see, your sister!" he said to me emotionless, is sighed, I think as a friend he just wait for me, so we slide in to our limousine and went to the school, I immediately went to the classroom, then something hit her forehead, HARD.

"Idiot!" I heard someone said, I opened my eyes and saw a strawberry blonde hair and pink eyes, that look it's so familiar.

" Luna Koizumi…" I heard Natsume's voice beside me, I eyed the girl and smirked. Luna Koizumi is the girl who bullied me when I entered kindergarten when I first started to get close to Natsume, she's a B*tchy girl who ogling to Natsume when were still kids and she went to America when Natsume told my father that she's bullying me.

"It's been a while Yukihara Mikan and Natsume-kun!" she said, I glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked furiously, she smirked again and walked towards me, "I heard you come to America, when we're still young right? What did you do this time?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me devilishly, I looked at her confused.

"I come back here because I'm going to meet my fiancée!" she said, I raised my eyebrows at her.

"And who's the unlucky guy then?" I asked again, she smiled and looked at my sister who's shock and looking at her.

"Ryou Takeshi is my fiancée, do you happen to know him?" she asked, my eyes widened, no way! Ryou-nii didn't tell me even to Mikaru who's his best friend.

"No way! Ryou never going to agree with that!" Karu-nee yelled, she's also angry at her because she did something bad to her and that's I don't know.

"Really? He went to the airport last night just to fetch me up and I'm staying in his house! Is that what you called not agreeing?" she said, I glared at her then it struck me, that's why he disappeared last night.

"Why would he do that?" I asked her, she shrug her shoulders and smirked.

"Maybe because he got rejected and decided to marry me instead because I much more suitable for him!" she said, I glared at her, I can't believe it. Ryou-nii will going to agree to a marriage that fast and not even telling Mikaru-nee first.

"Dream on, Bitch!" I heard Karu-nee said, I'm so shocked, even Natsume but he regain his composure in short period of time, I sighed and looked at them. Why do viruses come to our beautiful lives?

Normal P.O.V

After some minutes Ryou arrived with a blank face and started to ignore Mikaru and the others, Mikaru is so hurt because Ryou giving her a silent treatment, doesn't they are best friends for so long and she can't remember something that she done bad at him to be like this to her. After 4 hours, it was their lunch break, Ryou is arranging his things when Mikaru went to him.

"What's the problem with you?" Mikaru asked, Ryou stopped and looked at her with his blank face.

"Nothing!" Ryou simply said, and continued to re-arrange his things, she became irritated and smacked his head.

"Baka!" Mikaru said and ran away, Mikan is shocked, she never expect that he sister will smacked his best friend, HARD, just like what she experience earlier this day. Ryou didn't budge and only sighed before looking outside the window, Natsume looked at Ryou or should I say glared at him, Mikan sighed.

"What's Happening?" Mikan asked, Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and went to Sho who's waiting for her at the door, Ruka who sighed and shook his shoulders before looking at me.

"I don't know either!" Ruka answered, Natsume went out and Mikan followed him and they went to the rooftop only to see Mikaru crying.

"You're such a Baka! Ryou!" Mikaru muttered and Mikan looked at her worried Natsume tap Mikan shoulders and nod, Mikan nod back, Mikan walked toward Mikaru.

"Mikaru-nee, don't cry! Natsume is still there for you! Don't be like that!" Mikan said and smiled, Mikaru looked at her and glared at her.

"Oh really! I know how much you love Natsume and you have a guts to tell me that!" Mikaru muttered only for Mikan to hear, but Mikan laugh at her.

"And I know how much you love Ryou-nii, you even imitate Hotaru just to get his attention but you failed to do it!" Mikan said with a smile, Mikaru's eyes widened in horror.

"No one knew that! How'd you know?" Mikaru asked, Mikan's smile widened.

"Because I'm your twin and we both connected to each other! You know… twin's link or what-so-ever!" Mikan said, Mikaru sighed and looked at Natsume who's looking at them with his bored eyes.

"Natsume is really like a puzzle!" Mikaru suddenly blurted out, Mikan looked at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Really! Sometimes it's hard to understand him!" Mikan said and sighed, Mikaru still not leaving her eyes to Natsume.

"Why don't you have a date? Karu-nee!" Mikan suggested with a smile, Mikaru looked at her and shook her head.

"We've been having so much date this month… so…" Mikaru said, Mikan laugh and squeezed Mikaru's hands.

"It's okay! one date won't harm! C'mon, we all know that Natsume like or should I say love you!" Mikan said, Mikaru blushed.

"He didn't said that he loved me, he just said that he likes me! like and love is a different matter you know!" Mikaru said immediately, Mikan laugh.

"You know why we're here?" Mikan asked, Mikaru looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Because he wanted to see if you're okay! he's so very worried about you!"

"Natsume is also worried about you too, you know!" Mikan looked at her.

"Of course, we're best friends!" Mikaru smiled and nodded.

"Yeah… best friends… it's hard to love a best friend, right?" Mikan nodded.

"Yeah…!" Mikan said and hold Mikaru's hand, "So let's go!" Mikaru nodded and stood up and they both went to Natsume, who's looking at them bored.

"So are you okay now?" Natsume asked, Mikaru nodded and smiled.

"Yeah! Thank you for asking Natsume and worrying about me!" Mikaru said shyly, Natsume nodded and walked ahead, Mikan and Mikaru looked at each other before smiling. They all went back to the classroom and then they saw Luna, flirting with Ryou who's treating her so sweet, Mikaru's blood boil in fury, but she composed herself and ignored them.

After class… Mikan and the gang except for Ryou are in the parking lot.

"Mikan, where's Ryou?" Misaki asked, Mikan is going to reply but something caught their attention.

"Oh! I thank you so much Ryou for giving me this very beautiful shoes you got or me!" they all looked somewhere where the voices came from and it was from Luna Koizumi with Ryou.

"Welcome!" Ryou said with a smile, Misaki and Aoi's jaw dropped, even Tsubasa and Youichi's eyes widened, Mikaru glared, Natsume looked bored, Ruka and Mikan is nervous, Hotaru who took out her video camera.

"What is he doing with that woman?" Misaki asked with a glare at Luna, Mikan shrugged her shoulders and scratch her head.

"Misaki, look! She have the very expensive shoes that the Takeshi's reproduced!" Aoi said, Mikan sweat dropped.

"Aoi-nee, you can afford it! Much more that the Hyuuga can produced much expensive shoes!" Mikaru said annoyed and glared at Ryou. "I so want to break that shoes!" Mikan tap Mikaru's shoulders to calm her down.

"Mikaru-nee, calm down please!" Mikan said, Natsume looked at Mikaru and sighed. "Ne… Why don't we… um have some coffee break!" Mikan said nervously, Mikaru looked at her and Mikan backed away.

"Mikaru… calmed down!" Hotaru said and then Mikaru looked at her and saw Hotaru polishing her Baka gun, Mikaru pout and looked away.

"This is very annoying!" Natsume said and rolled his eyes.

"Nat-kun! Can you make Karu-nee calmed down?" Mikan said and tap his shoulders, Natsume looked at Mikan and glared at her before going to Mikaru and pat her head then whispered something to her.

"Don't be mad, it doesn't suit you! Try to smile that can turn me on like you always do!", Mikaru blushed and looked at the ground, Natsume smirked, Mikan smiled (okay not a fake one).

"Tch…" they heard Ryou Tch-ed at them and slide in to his black BMW with Luna and he make the car drove fast, Natsume smirked to what Ryou acted.

"Idiot!" Natsume muttered and slide in to the limousine, they all looked confused about what happened and they all went in to the limousine, Mikaru sat beside Natsume this time because Mikan wants it.

"Actually you just said that Natsume, I rarely smile!" Mikaru whispered Natsume looked outside the window like he always do.

"That's what it came up to my head, and beside… your rarely smile really turned me on!" Natsume muttered back and that makes Mikaru to blushed again.

Mikan' P.O.V

Aw… it's really cute to look at them, like I was a supported character of the heroine more like the best friend supported her love, oh how I whish- I mean I wish I have also a love story like them hahahaha, -sigh- what happened to that Ryou-nii? Why he acted like that? Is he have a… no… we all knew that he liked Hotaru so much but... if he's acting like that, there's still a possibilities that he might fell in love with Mikaru-nee right? There's no doubt that!

"POLKADOTS!" I heard someone screamed on my ears and pinch my cheeks, I shrieked and looked at someone who just pinched my cheeks.

"What?" I ask, he glared at me.

"I've been calling you for 5 whole minutes because where here already to your house, can't you see?" he said, I looked behind him, it's indeed our house, I scratch my head and laugh nervously.

"Sorry!" I said and went out, we both went inside the mansion and to be greeted by the maid and the others who's mouth gaping and Karu-nee's nearly crying face in front of the living room's door, Mikan glared at it.

"What's happening again this time!" I muttered irritated and went to them and opened the door, there's was Ryou-nii and that b*thcy Luna Koizumi with my parents who's confused. Okaa-san and Otou-san looked at me.

"Oh! My dear Mikan your already here, where's the others?" Okaa-san asked, I rolled my eyes and glared at Luna, she smiled at me, Otou-san gulped.

"Behind me! so, what are you two doing here? You two must be ruining our mood this night?" I asked, Ryou-nii looked at me and he darted his eyes to the ground, he seems nervous.

"N-no… L-luna wants to- talk to your parents!" he said immediately, I heard Natsume smirked behind me, he seems enjoying the mood, how sadistic.

"Oh! Is that so, what business you want to talk about to my parents? Hmm?" I asked sweetly, my parents seems so nervous and in panic, to make the story-short, Don't make Mikan Yukihara push to her limits because a kind hearted girl gets angry, your good as dead.

"My parents want to have a business proposal to your parents, oh… in your parents clothing business!" Luna said, I nodded and sat beside my parents elegantly.

"Well, If concern the clothing business, I should be here!" I said and looked at my nails then glared at her. "You want to be the business partner of the Yukihara, huh? Am I right?" I ask, she nodded.

"Yeah!" She said, nodded and smile, My parents gulped and I looked at them.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, you seemed you two are in panic so much! Could you two calm down!" I said, my evil side take over, My parents panic more.

"But… but… Mikan!" Otou-san said, I glared at him.

"Mikan, dear. Calm down!" Okaa-san said, I smiled.

"I'm completely fine! Okaa-san!" I said and give a smile.

"Well then if comes to business, I'm going to agree!" I said.

"Mikan!" I heard Kare-nee retorted, I raised my right hand to shush her for a minute.

"Business is business, Karu-nee, as a business woman I must not add personal things in the business but if she didn't worth it! I'll make sure… their business will going down! Remember that, Miss Koizumi!" I said and stood up and stretch my hand to shake hands with her, she took it with a smile.

"You can count on me, Mikan-chan!" she said sweetly but in a plastic manner. "Well then, we should get going, we will be back tomorrow to sign the papers for this business thing!" she said and stood up with a bow, then drag Ryou-nii with her out to the mansion. I glared at door where they went out, then smirked..

"Make sure you worth it, coz' even you don't, you're going down!" I said evilly, my parents sweat dropped even Aoi-nee, Tsubasa-nii, Youichi-nii and Misaki-nee, Natsume is smirking and Karu-nee is pouting.

"Why did you let her to be our business partner, Mikan!" Karu-nee said, I shrug my shoulders and smile at her.

"Nothing! I just want to have some fun with her, she pushed in my limits then she will going to taste the wrath of Mikan Azumi Yukihara!" I said and laugh evilly, it send shivers to Karu-nee and hid behind Ruka.

"You're so scary! Mikan!" Karu-nee and Okaa-san said in unison, I smiled at them.

"Who wants to eat! I'm hungry!" I said and went out to the living room and I sense them saying,

"You and Your mood swing, you devilish woman!"

Normal P.O.V

To Ryou and Luna's situation…

"I told you before, Never gonna underestimate Mikan! You can never expect what she can do!" Ryou said to Luna, Luna rolled her eyes.

"I'm not scared at her, maybe she's the one who have to be scared at me!" Luna said proud, Ryou rolled her eyes.

"Like she would… she's a devilish woman behind a beautiful face and angelic kindness!" Ryou said, Luna glared at her.

"Yeah right!" Luna said and looked outside the window of the car Ryou driving, Ryou shook his head.

'You can never imagine what she can do to make your business go down!' Ryou thought and sighed.

To the Yukihara Mansion…

"Ugh… Oh I want to break that shoes!" Mikaru said aloud, banging her head in the table, Mikan is happily eating her desert after eating her dinner.

"You *munch* know *much* we *much* can *much* make *munch* much *munch* expensive *munch* shoes! *much*" Mikan said while munching her desert happily, Mikaru looked at her and sighed.

"Why did you agreed to it?" Mikaru asked, her, Mikan gulped her food and flashed an evil smile.

"You know the sayings that "Keep your friends close but enemies closer!"" Mikan said and grinned, Natsume did too, Mikan shivered. "I will make sure that their business is going to down!"

"Mikan, you good as a devil!" Izumi said and sighed, Mikan laugh.

"That's what can Mikan do!" Mikan said and smile again and eat Natsume's desert because her desert is already gone.

"Hey! Glutton! That's mine!" Natsume said and pinched Mikan's cheeks who's munching the desert.

"Yosh dosh liksh desherts!" (translation: "you don't like deserts!") Mikan said, Natsume pinched her ckeeks harder. "Hey! That's no funny, Natsume! It really hurts!" Mikan said, Natsume freed her cheeks and sighed.

"You're really a glutton, Mikan!" Natsume said, Mikan smiled and eat Natsume's desert.

"Don't care!" Mikan said.

"You're getting fat you know!" Natsume said, Mikan ignored him and continued to eat, Mikaru is smiling so brightly.

'They look better than us! They act like a couple than us!' Mikaru thought, she sighed and banged her head to the table again.

I'm really going to sabotage her shoes one day… just wait, Koizumi…

* * *

Me: Okay, guys that's for the 10th chappie… I wish you liked it… the next chappie is going to be the day of Mikan's Date with this RAIN CASANOVA…

Mikan: Really! Is he handsome Mina-chan?

Me: Yup… he is!... and of course… there will be… Sho, Hotaru, Ruka moments… hahaha jealousy is in the air…

Mikan: Hope you give Mina-chan a reviews! It's her inspiration!

Me: Can I make a fluff?

Mikan: Byeee… See you next chappie!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hey you guys… I happen to update in a day that I have money… my computer is really not in the mood because of my enemy, the VIRUSES… I really hate it…

Mikan: So how's your computer now?

Me: Oh… It's already okay, thanks for asking, so how's your days? I hope you have fun, for whatever you make… I hope you liked my story… so far it's still long far to the end… I must say… I just typed nonsense in this story…

Natsume: Yeah, you did! That's why no one liked your story ever!

Me: Natsume you meanie creature!

Natsume: Thanks for the compliment, Baka author!

Me: I will surely kill you! Mikan-chan Disclaimer please!

Mikan: You know it! Mikanatsu07 doesn't own Gakuen Alice… only the other characters…

Me: And by the way, sorry for the OOc'ness of the characters… I promise to do my best… about the other story I'm going to post… I'm going to mention it in later… hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11: Meeting up with a super idol… :3

One Saturday morning where the birds is chirping and flying beautifully in the sky, the sky is blue like always and there's no sign of having a bad day today, when suddenly in the household of Yukihara have a loud scream from a certain brunette who's having a hard time to pick a dress.

"My gosh! My gosh! What I'm going to wear! What I'm going to wear! Where's my blue dress!" Mikan said aloud and searching for a clothes she's going to wear, her parents went quickly to her room.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Izumi Yukihara ask her younger daughter, his clothes have a stain of coffee.

"Yeah, why are you so… in panic?" Yuka Yukihara ask her too, she have a ketchup on her head.

"Okaa-san did you see my blue dress?" Mikan ask her mother while searching for clothes.

"No… try to search to the for your other closet!" Yuka said, Mikan's eyes shine.

"Thank you!" Mikan said and search for her dress, when she already have it she immediately went to her bathroom.

"What's happening to her… she's in hurry?" Yuka said confused then scratch her head, Mikaru passed by and tap her parents shoulders.

"Mikan's going to meet a friend!" Mikaru said, Yuka and Izumi looked at her.

"Are you serious?" Yuka said, Mikaru nodded her head, "Why didn't she tell me?" Yuka asked.

"Because… she know that you will going to tell Natsume about it! She was sure of that!" Mikaru said, Izumi eyebrows narrowed.

"Of course Natsume-kun have to know that! she's his best friend!" Izumi said, Mikaru smiled.

"That's the case, She doesn't want that her friend will never suffer of cat's scratch and dog bites!" Mikaru said, Yuka put her thumb under her chin.

"If this friend of hers is a girl, Natsume-kun didn't mind it right?" Yuka said, Mikaru nodded.

"But… this Mikan's friend is a boy!" Mikaru said and grinned.

"WHAT?!" their parents yelled.

In the Hyuuga mansion…

Natsume is laying in his king sized bed while reading his manga when his Cell-phone ring, he looked to the caller's name then answered.

Natsume: "Normal"

Caller: **Bold**

"**Yo' what's up, Natsume!"**

"Here like always…"

"**You never change Natsume!"**

"Like you too, Rain!"

"**Well how's your 'Love of your life?' Hmm?" **

"No progress… like always… any way this is the day your gonna meet this girl you've been chatting for so long huh? Nervous?"

"**Well… no… I'm very excited… when I meet her, I'm going to tell her name to you!"**

"Nah… I'm not interested! Enjoy this thing with your… 'so called friend going to meet'"

"**Ha! I'll make sure I will! So How's your dear cherries of yours?" **Natsume smirked.

"Like always, glutton and cheerful, nothing change, she's still idiotic as usual!"

"**I wanna meet this best friend of yours! I wish I could but as you know, I'm busy and my schedule is very hectic!"**

"Yeah right! But you have a time to goof around today!"

"**This is my day off bro' like there's good to be done in my house, it's too boring!"**

"Yeah right!"

"**Just give me my regards to Aoi-nee and uncle Loran and untie Kaoru!"**

"Yeah… yeah… you might be late in your meeting time!"

"**Oh… right… see you soon… bro'…" **

"Yeah!" then it hung up, Natsume sighed and looked at the window.

In Mikan's condition… Mikan is brushing her hair, she's wearing a blue dress with a blue bolero and a blue boots that reached to her knees, she let her hair down and wear her necklace that Natsume gave to her, she also wear a blue polka dotted headband ribbon, then her parents walked in to her room.

"Dear, why didn't you tell Okaa-san that you're going to meet a boy this day?" Yuka asked, Mikan looked at her and played with her fingers.

"Because… Okaa-san, Otou-san will tell Natsume that I'm going to meet a boy this day, I'm afraid that this guy will going to have a cat scratch and dog bites all over his body, you know how bloody Natsume is!" Mikan reasoned out, Yuka sighed and Izumi just stared to her daughter.

"Okay Mikan, just text us where are you so we know where we gonna find you if something happens! Okay?" Izumi said, Mikan smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, Otou-san!" Mikan said and stood up to hug her parents, then she looked at her wrist watch to look at the time, "Okay Okaa-san and Otou-san I need to go! See ya' later!" Mikan said and immediately went down to meet the driver that will drove her to the place where she's going to meet her 'New friend'.

"Mikan is growing to a fine lady, huh? Yuka! Like you were when were still young!" Izumi said, Yuka nodded and looked at her husband.

"Don't be such a cheesy, it doesn't suit you!" Yuka teased and went out, Izumi sighed and followed his wife.

Mikan's P.O.V

Oh… my this Place is so big, how I'm going to see him… I keep on walking around in this park and still I can't see him, he said that he's wearing a gray long sleeves, a black jeans and a black rubber shoes, with a black bonnet and shades, I can't see a guy like that, there's so many girl here, -sigh- I he joking?... I better get home if he will not show up… I started to walk away but something grab my arms I shrieked and closed my eyes, what if it's a kidnapper and wants a ransom to my family, I can't let that happen.

"Let go!" I said and struggle, but this someone who's holding me didn't let me go.

"Hey… you're Mikx are you?" I heard a guy asked, I looked at him, I was a boy with shades and a bonnet, he looks the same age as me, I nodded, he smiled.

"At last I saw you… let's go!" he said, I looked at him confused.

"Where t-" I didn't finished my question because he pulled me, I looked behind me and there so many girl running behind us or should I say chasing us.

"RAIN-SAMA!" they all said, how famous he is? We run and run to get away from the girls then we make a turn to a small street and hid behind a statue, we lose the girls.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, I giggled, how troublesome this guys was but he's kind of… cute.

"Yeah… how about you?" I asked back, he nodded and flashed a gentle smile that made me blush.

"Fine! I never thought that this will be like this!" he said, I looked at him confused, don't tell me he's something that really famous about. "Why don't we go to that coffee shop?" he ask, I looked around and saw the shop he was talking about, I look at him and nodded with a smile.

"Okay!" I said happily, he guided me like a gentleman would to a girl.

Normal P.O.V

Somewhere behind the bushes…

"Ho- I mean Imai, what are we doing here?" Ruka asked, Hotaru is holding her video camera and taking a video of Mikan and the new guy.

"You already know Nogi, no need to explain to you right?" Hotaru said emotionless, Ruka sighed and looked beside him, of course Sho is with them.

"Look Hotaru! He seems familiar!" Sho said and eyed the guy from head to toe, "He looks like…"

"Rain Mogami! The super idol of the TYMM company!" Hotaru said still taking a video of Mikan and the guy.

"WHAT! MIKAN-CHAN MEETS A SUPER IDOL?!" Sho exclaimed, Hotaru smacked his head.

"Yeah so quiet down, Sho!" Hotaru said and continued to do what her doing earlier, Ruka pout.

'They seemed close, why he let him call her by her first name and me not!' Ruka thought while looking at Hotaru, Hotaru in the other hand enjoying her stuff and giving a smile unconsciously, that makes Ruka and Sho to blush.

'She's so cute!' Ruka and Sho thought at the same time, then they looked at each other and glared.

"What?" Sho asked, Ruka didn't looked away and give a dangerous aura behind.

"Nothing, you idiotic person who keeps on following Hotaru like a lost puppy of a dog!" Ruka said, Sho smirked at him.

"At least she let me to call her by her first name unlike you!" Sho said, Ruka's blood boil and threw glare daggers at him, if a glare can only kill Sho is already dead.

"Oh really, we are best friends and you're just a friend, you'll never going to have a place in her heart!" Ruka countered, that makes Sho to glared back at him.

"Oh yeah, like you have a place in her heart!" she said, Ruka smirked.

"Of course I have, we've already known each other for so long! So I have!" Ruka said, Sho shook his head and smirk.

"She never said that, ev-" Sho is cut off by Hotaru by smacking his head, at first Ruka smirked, in the end he also taste the wrath of Hotaru.

"Shut up you two, If you didn't zipped your mouths I will make sure you two will end up having a packing tape on your precious mouths!" Hotaru hissed and continued to take a video of Mikan and the guy while grinning, "This will sell millions!" Hotaru said while having a evil aura behind her, Ruka and Sho sweat dropped.

Back to Mikan and Rain…

Mikan and Rain ordered a triple chocolate cake and a chocolate shake, they sat near to a window glass that can see who's outside.

"So… how are you…" Rain ask, Mikan looked at him and give her sunny smile, Rain blushed hard and looked at the ground.

"Fine… huh? Is there something wrong?" Mikan asked, Rain looked at her and shook his head.

"Nothing I'm fine!" Rain said, he remove his shades and revealed his Azure eyes, Mikan looked at him and her eyebrows narrowed.

"You're so familiar! Have we met? Wait… what am I thinking this is the first time we met right?" Mikan asked and looked at him, he gave her a smile.

"Yup this is the first time we met… in person! I'm…" Rain was cut off by Mikan with a excited voice.

"Your Rain Mogami! The famous idol of TYMM company, are you?" Mikan said, Rain nodded his head, Mikan is very excited and grab his hands and shook it excitedly. "Wow, I met you now in person! I didn't expect it!" Mikan said, the guy smiled.

"Really, I'm happy to know you too in person Mikx and I didn't expect that you're this pretty, not pretty but beautiful!" Rain said, Mikan blushed.

"Not really, please don't make fun of me!" Mikan said, Rain shook his head.

"I'm not making fun of you! That's true!" Rain said sincere, Mikan giggled.

"Okay if that what you want, I'm Mikan Yukihara!" Mikan said, But Rain's eyes widened.

"THE YUKIHARA?" Rain exclaimed, Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikan asked, Rain shook his head and sighed.

"So why don't we leave already!" Rain suggested, Mikan nodded. Rain stood up and stretch his hand for Mikan to hold, Mikan hold his hand and stood up.

"Let's go!" Mikan said cheerfully and they went to a amusement park. Hotaru, Ruka and Sho tailed at them. Ruka is burning with jealousy at Rain and Mikan, while Hotaru is secretly glancing at Ruka and taping Mikan and Rain's date, while Sho is looking lovingly to Hotaru, time by time, Ruka and Sho argued but will shush up with the infamous Baka gun.

"Yukihara-san, why don't we try that?" Rain asked, Mikan giggled at him.

"No need for formalities, call me Mikan instead of Yukihara!" Mikan said, Rain nodded and give his best smile for her.

"Okay, Mikan! Well let's go and try that Roller coaster!" Rain said, Mikan nodded and locked her arm to his arm.

"Let's go then, I can't wait!" Mikan exclaimed and dragged Rain, Rain at first is shocked in Mikan's cheerfulness and didn't expect that a wealthy girl like her didn't act so poised and not so fun to talk with but Mikan is in different matter, she's cheerful as a bee. They rode a Roller coaster, then ride also a bump car, after that it's already noon and decided to grab some lunch in a restaurant inside the amusement park. Mikan an Rain is eating happily.

"So, Rain… how's your career?" Mikan asked, Rain shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Hectic! Like always, it's my day off today so I took it as a chance on meeting you!" Rain said, Mikan nodded and smiled.

"Do you like singing?" Mikan asked, Rain looked at her and nodded.

"Of course! I love singing, you? Do you like singing?" Rain asked, Mikan looked away, shy.

In Hotaru's place they are also inside the restaurant, looking at them they heard what they talking about.

"Oh, hohoho… Mikan can't even sing…!" Hotaru said smirking, Ruka glared at Rain.

"Don't you even make, Mikan embarrassed, you idiot!" Ruka muttered under his breath, Sho sighed and sat beside Hotaru.

"Mikan can't sing? Why?" Sho asked, Hotaru shrugged her shoulders and continued to take a video of them.

"Yeah and we don't know why! But she love Music!" Hotaru answered. Sho nodded his head.

Back to Mikan and Rain…

"Really?! Next time sing for me okay?" Rain said, Mikan nodded and bowed his head.

"I'm not a good singer but I will try to!" Mikan said, Rain smiled widely.

"That will do, why don't we continue?" Rain asked, Mikan nodded and they both stood up. Again they walk around in the amusement park and eat some ice cream as a desert. Rain noticed that Mikan have a ice cream beside her lips, so Rain took out his handkerchief and he wipe the ice cream in her face, Mikan blushed, Rain laugh at her.

"You look so cute when your blushing, Mikan!" Rain said, Mikan looked away still blushing.

"Stop it, Rain!" Mikan said, Rain laugh more, Mikan blush harder and redder, Mikan hit Ryou playfully. "Stop it!"

"Okay, okay!" Rain said and composed his self, Mikan looked at the sky and it's already dark, Mikan grab Rain's hand and pulled him to the Ferris wheel with a great view when they are already in the highest place. They are inside the Ferris wheel and then a question popped on Rain's head.

"Hey, Mikan!" Rain called, Mikan who's having a sight-seeing looked at with questioning eyes.

"Yes?" Mikan asked, Rain looked outside then to Mikan again.

"Have you fell in love already?" Rain asked, Mikan was shocked at first but then she calm down, she looked at her shoes.

"Yes I have, but… the one I love didn't love me back! He's my best friend!" Mikan answered and smiled, Rain sighed.

"You know, he's so stupid! He let go a girl like you, a beautiful and kind girl!" Rain exclaimed, Mikan giggled at his reaction.

"Well, it's okay…" Mikan said and smiled, Rain looked at her and hold her hand, she was shock again and looked away.

"Mikan, I hope we meet again sometime!" Rain said, Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Of course… we will, we're now friends right! If you have time, you can set a date and we'll meet again! Or I will go to the company to see you instead!" Mikan said, Rain shook his head.

"Nah… I'll just message you, oh… can you gave me your cell number so I can text you instead of messaging you in the site!" Rain said, Mikan nodded and took out her cell phone and Rain did the same, then both switch numbers, then after the Ferris wheel they decided to go home.

"See you soon, Rain! Oh by the way, what school are you attending?" Mikan asked, Rain shook his head.

"I'm homeschooled but if I decided to attend a school I will tell you where!" Rain said, Mikan nodded and smiled.

"Bye Rain! And… take care!" Mikan said, Rain nodded his head and smiled.

"You too take care, Mikan! Sweet dreams!" Rain said, Mikan nodded and wave at him before sliding in to the car, Rain wave back at her and sighed.

'Soon… we will meet again, I will search what school your attending and I will also enrol there just to get close to you!' rain thought and went to his car and drove off.

In Hotaru's situation…

"Could you two, SHUT UP!" Hotaru snapped and fired the two with Baka gun, she was surrounded by a two idiots and the prey already leave which means the video is not done, and she was pissed because of this two are too slow and they didn't tape the things happened in the Ferries wheel. "Damn this two, idiots!" Hotaru said pissed, the two bowed their head with a sweat dropped.

"Sorry!" they both said, they decided to go home since the 'artist' are already gone.

Mikan's P.O.V

I was humming cheerfully inside the car while looking outside the window of the limousine, I remembered Rain and what we do this day, I'm looking forward of seeing him one day, oh how I wish it was too soon.

In Hyuuga Mansion…

Natsume's P.O.V

As usual I was reading my manga while eating an ice cream, I called at the Yukihara Mansion and I ask if I could talk to Polka dots but the maid said that she's not there, where is that girl? Don't tell me that she went out with someone without my consent, that girl is really gullible! I keep one eating my ice cream, I'm not actually like this, I'm not like a girl eating ice cream while reading but, ugh… Never mind, the after eating my ice cream my phone ring, It was rain, I grinned.

Natsume: "Normal"

Caller: **"Bold"**

"**Hey Natsu!"**

"**Oi, what do you want?" **

"**Well, I just want you to know how much I enjoy my day today!" **I rolled my eyes.

"is that so! Well I'm a busy person, I still need to call polkadots this day!" he laugh. "What's funny?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"**Oh nothing, polkadots this day huh? What's next?" **I grinned.

"Strawberries maybe!" he laugh harder.

"**You two are really close huh? I'm really curious about this bestfriend of yours, what's her name by the way?" I shrugged my shoulders.**

"I can't tell you! You might do something perverted at her.

"**Hey! You know me! I'm not perverted!" he retoreted, I smirked.**

"Yeah right!"

"**Of course and I already have the one I love! Haha!" **I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? That surprising! Who's this unlucky girl then?"

"**Nah! I not going to tell you until you tell me yours!"**

"Dream on!" he smirked.

"**So Natsu! Wish you luck on your 'love of your life'" **I smirked.

"Yeah, piss off!"

"**Gee! Natsu! You didn't change!" **I smirked and I hit the end call, I sighed. I looked for polka's number, but… she didn't pick it up, it's just keep on ringing, I grunted.

"If you didn't pick it up, I will strangle you to death!" I muttered then suddenly it's turns out to be like this…

Toot. Toot. Toot.

Ugh… Polka dots you're going to pay for what you did…

Mikan's P.O.V

I turned off my cell phone, Natsume's calling and I don't want my day to be ruined by him, even though he's the one I love, I don't want him to ruin my day… hehe… this day is fun… I'm sure his pissed by now…I don't care… serves him right!

* * *

Me: It's finished… hehehe… well I did my best to do it… for the next chapters is really… the true chapters… hahaha joke… well the next chapters contain the real jealousy and real love of our characters… wish me luck… oh and by the way… tell me what story is good to write…

**Oh, My Beautiful Cupid: **He was a jerk, mean and anti-social person in the outside but the inside he's lonely and kind child but no one knew about it except her best friend Ruka, but on one festival night, he went to a lake then suddenly a water splashed his head, "What the-" Natsume almost jaw dropped by a beautiful girl in a white robe, she claimed that she's a cupid but it was his cupid, Oh my?! Natsume lost his blood on his face because of the irritation he gets from this cupid she have!

**My Annoying Guardian Angel:** She died, he lives. He's very devastated by the truth that the one he love died because of him, then one day a girl transferred in his school and that gives him headache and many more, will he recover from his unfortunate nightmare or she will be trap in it forever?

And this is the another one… or two…

**My Gothic Lolita Girl: **she was a girl wearing a frilly dress with tinted colours of red, black or black and white, she was called in the outside but she's a bubbly girl that everyone loves, but a certain Black Cat doesn't want to be near to our little gothic Lolita girl! Can she make him like her or she will fail to be friend with her?

**Watashi no kuro neko-san!:** "Natsume's Dead! You'll never going to see him again! Marked my word Shiro-neko!" he smirked. I fell down on my knees but a certain black cat licked my tears, then I just smiled, with that simple action it make me smile, just like him!- Mikan.

So what do ya' think, choose what next and I will make sure to make it! Hahaha… any suggestion is open but flames… nah… I didn't accept it! It's too hot… hahaha… so tell me on your reviews or just PM me instead…. Ja!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… Higuchi Tachibana does… only the other characters and only this plot!

WARNING: OOC'ness of the characters and such! Typo errors and others…

Sorry for the late update… (^o^)

* * *

Chapter 12: Feelings… :3

In one Monday morning, Mikan is combing her hair when someone blew in her ears and that makes her to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Again, Izumi Yukihara dropped his coffee in his clothes and immediately went to her daughters room with his wife that this time have a custard cream on the head, they opened the door and saw Mikan sitting in the carpeted floor, holding her ears and a emotionless faced Natsume.

"What… Happened?" Izumi asked confused, usually Mikan started to jump up and down when she saw Natsume but this time she looked so… pale.

"Otou-san! Natsume blew in my ears that makes me startled by his existence!" Mikan said and glared at the boy who's looking at him emotionless before smirking.

"I'm sorry about that uncle Izumi, I just want Polkadots to pay for what she did last Saturday to me! or should I call you strawberries today huh?" Natsume said, Mikan blushed and stood up.

"You bloody PERVERT!" Mikan yelled and stomped her feet out to her room, the two oldies looked at each other wide eye then to Natsume who's smirking.

"I should follow Strawberries! Got to go uncle, untie!" Natsume said and went out to follow Mikan, the two oldies sighed and shook their heads.

"Teenagers this days sure is mysterious about their feelings!" Izumi said, Yuka smirked.

"Just like you!" Yuka said and walked out, Izumi nodded and followed his wife.

Mikan's P.O.V

That Natsume, it's just one call and he's already pissed about it! Geez, I want to massacre him! Grr! I went to the dining room and found it to be in chaos, like usual.

"Good morning, Mikan!" Karu-nee greeted I nod at her and went to my seat and sighed, she looked at me confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Karu-nee asked, I looked at her and then tears started to form in my eyes.

"Natsume is being mean again!" I said and hugged her, she sweat dropped

"She teased by your underwear again? Am I right?" she asked, I nodded. She sighed and smiled.

"Well we cannot erased It from him!" She said and poured a orange juice to my glass, she also get a toasted bread and let it down on my plate, I looked at her, she let down her hair and also she wear a headband this time, it was a… oh my gosh! Is that Hello kitty headband?!

"My gosh! Karu-nee, you wear a pink Hello Kitty head band!" it suits you well!" I said, she blushed.

"Arigatou! Mikan! What do you think then?" Karu-nee asked, my eyes glittered, at last my very lovable and not to mention, HAWT! Sister is back! I know Natsume is happy about it.

"it's really good on you! Is that a… you know… a new you because of heart break of Ryou-nii?" I asked her half whisper, half loud but nobody notice because the people inside is like a wild animals in the zoo.

"Yeah, just like that! because… there's nothing I can do about it! I will going to be back to my old self!" Karu-nee said, I smiled Hotaru walked towards us.

"Of course, it's a relief for me because you stop on being a cold like me!" Hotaru said, Karu-nee laugh gracefully, I smiled.

"Yay! At least your back now! my very lovable Mikaru-nee is back!" I said cheerfully, all inside the dining room looked at us, we raised our eyebrows and smiled at them.

"Is there something wrong?" We asked, they all shook their heads and blushed, Ruka have a tomato red face, Youchi-nii also and even Tsubasa-nii, Misaki-nee and Aoi-nee also blush with a tint of pink in their cheeks, we laugh.

"Nothing!" we said and smiled, Natsume went in and sat beside me I ignored him and continued to eat, I heard him sighed and put out his manga and started to read, I sighed then suddenly my cell phone vibrated, I put out my cell phone and flip it out only to see a message from Rain.

**1 message… from Rain-kun…**

**Ohayou! Mikan! Have a good day!**

It said I smiled, Rain is so sweet! I never get this treatment from Natsume, Hmph… Natsume is really not a sweet person! even though his my friend, he never did this, no message except if he need something from me or to Karu-nee, or he want to tease me. I reply at him.

**To Rain-kun**

**Ohayou! You too Rain! Have a safe day and take care always!**

I said and smiled, I sighed and wipe my mouth and stood up, they all looked at me.

"Where are you going?" they asked except Natsume, I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Going out! You all don't want to be late are you?" I said, they all looked at the clock and screamed.

"WERE GONNA BE LATE!"

Normal P.O.V

When they arrive to the school they all went to their own classrooms, well at least they are safe from the wrath of Jinno who's their first teacher for the day. After 4 hours, Lunch time. Mikan is arranging her things when Mikaru and Hotaru went to her.

"Mikan! Let's go!" Mikaru said, Mikan nodded and went to the canteen only to see Natsume, Ruka, and Sho. Natsume and Ruka is glaring at Sho, but Sho ignored them and looked at Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" Sho called, Hotaru smiled and walked to him.

"Did you wait for us too long?" Hotaru said smirk, Sho shook his head.

"Aw… you two are sweet!" Mikan said, Sho blushed and Hotaru smirk and took out her camera and took a picture of him, Sho pout.

"Hotaru!" Sho said, Hotaru give a small smile, Mikan smirk at them while Ruka is glaring at Sho's back since they are behind of him. Natsume looked at Mikaru who's smiling at them, then Natsume saw Ryou who's dragging Luna out, Natsume decided to follow them.

Natsume's P.O.V

I followed Ryou and Koizumi out to the canteen, they went to the gardens and I hid behind a tree near at them.

"What are you doing Luna!" I heard Ryou asked, Koizumi crossed her arm in front of her.

"What do you think I'm planning to do? of course, giving that Mikaru Yukihara a lesson!" Koizumi said, I glared at her, why the hell did she want to do that? Karu didn't do anything wrong!

"There's nothing Mikaru did to you!"

"Yes she did! You're always saying about 'Mikaru this' and 'Mikaru that' it's always Mikaru! She's getting you away from me! Ryou! I'm your fiancée! You have to be unto me!" I heard Koizumi said, my eyebrows narrowed, what is he talking about.

"What the hell! Is that only your problem?"

"Yes! How could you do that, in front of me! your fiancée!"

"Mikaru is my best friend!"

"Yeah right! Best friend who have feelings for each other!" Koizumi rolled her eyes.

"I don't have romantic feelings for her!"

"Oh really? Why do you always saying her name? Tell me why?" Koizumi asked, I looked at Ryou is now irritated and any minute he will blew up, I smirk. This is getting interesting huh?

"Because…"

"Because what?" Koizumi asked, she's now angry this time, Ryou ran his hands through his hair annoyed.

"Because… Because I LOVE HER! Dammit!" my eyebrows twitch, he love her? Is he joking? Doesn't he love Imai all those years? "Listen, Woman! If ever you did something to her, I will make sure you're going to pay!" Ryou spat, Koizumi is taken a back and glared at him.

"GRRR… I hate you Ryou!" Koizumi said and walked out, Ryou glared at her back.

"For all I care!" Ryou muttered, I came out from my hiding place and.

"Really?" I said, he turned around and faced me.

"Natsume?! What are you doing here?" He asked, I glared at him.

"You said that you don't have feelings for her then I'm here, I heard everything that you love her, what this? Is this a Joke?" I said, he shook his head and glared back.

"I'm not joking Natsume. This time is the truth! I love Mikaru!" he said, I raised my eyebrows.

"Is that so…" I said and looked away. "Then… you're my rival!" he nodded.

"And I will make sure to win her!" he said, I smirk.

"May the best man win!" I said accepting his challenge, he smiled and nodded, this will be fun.

End of P.O.V

But somewhere behind the tress someone heard their conversation, it leaves before someone noticed. Ryou and Natsume went back to the classroom, the room is in chaos because their teacher is not yet inside but the better explanation is… the teacher is out. Natsume sat in his seat and he didn't saw Mikan.

"Oi… Hyuuga! Did you see Mikan?" Hotaru asked, Natsume shrugged his shoulders and took out his manga, Hotaru rolled his eyes and walked away, Mikaru looked at Natsume and went towards him.

"Natsume, did something happened?" Mikaru asked, Natsume looked at her and shook his head.

"Nothing, why did you ask?" Natsume ask back but Mikaru shook his head and sighed.

"Never mind!" Mikaru said and went to her seat, Natsume looked beside her where Mikan's seat is, he shook his head and read again his manga. Hotaru is tinkering her invention, while Ruka is petting his bunny who he brought this day, Natsume the usual thing he do, Ryou reading his book, Mikaru is scribbling some notes but still no Mikan coming in, then their 6th teacher come in.

"Sorry I'm late class, the clinic called me and said that Mikan Yukihara is in the clinic!" the teacher said, Natsume looked at him and glared.

"What happened?" Natsume asked, the teacher smiled.

"They said that Mikan have a stomach ache! And they decided that she will just stay there through the whole class and to your last class tell it to your next teacher please! So let's start!" the teacher said, they all took out their textbooks and start the class. After school, they went to the clinic, Mikaru knocked on the door before entering.

"Excuse me!" Mikaru said, one nurse went to face them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where's Mikan Yukihara?" Natsume asked emotionless, the nurse looked at them confused.

"Mikan Yukihara leave here already 1 hour ago, she said that she can't bear her stomach ache so she went home, their butler fetch her!" the nurse said, Mikan looked at Hotaru and then to the nurse.

"Thank you very much!" Mikaru said and bowed, the nurse bowed also. They all went out, then when they are all in the front gate they saw Ryou.

"Ryou?! What are you doing here?" Mikaru asked, Ryou looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing, I was wondering… can I… uh… hang out with you guys?" Ryou asked. Mikaru smiled widely, Natsume twitch.

"Of course! You can… well, will Koizumi come with you?" Mikaru asked, Ryou shook his head and smile again.

"Nah! She said she have to hang out with her friends this day so… I'm sorry about what happened last… days that I didn't bother to talk to you!" Ryou said, Mikaru shook her head and smiled back at him.

"Forget it! So let's go?" Mikaru asked, Ryou nodded, they all slide in to the limousine and went to the Yukihara Mansion, a maid greeted them.

"Hey, where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked the maid, the maid looked at them and smiled.

"Mikan-sama is out for a while, she said that she's going to meet a friend!" the maid said, Hotaru and Natsume's eyebrows narrowed.

"What's happening to her?" Hotaru suddenly blurted out, Natsume looked at her and then rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting annoyed at her! She didn't even told where she is!" Natsume said, Mikaru sighed and looked at Ryou, Ryou looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. An hour later, Mikaru and the others are inside the living room watching a movie when they heard a car engine and giggle, they all look at the window and saw Mikan, talking with someone in her phone, Natsume narrowed his eyebrows.

"Who's she's talking with?" Natsume muttered, they all looked at him, Natsume is kind of annoyed, they sighed. Mikan seems oblivious about the stares inside she went in with a smile on her face, Natsume Mikaru, Ruka, Hotaru and Ryou greeted Mikan in the door.

"Good evening, Mikan!" Mikaru greeted, Mikan smiled at them.

"Hey you guys, by the way, I'm sorry for not telling you that I already went home!" Mikan said, Natsume snorted.

"Yeah right? Where were you?" Natsume asked annoyed, Mikan sighed and walked towards the stairs to her room, "Oi Strawberries!" Natsume called, Mikan looked at him and smiled.

"Oh! I went to a coffee shop and meet a friend!" Mikan said, Natsume narrowed his eyebrows and grunted, Mikan looked at him confused, "What? Is there something wrong about meeting a friend?" Mikan asked, Natsume glared at her.

"Don't mind him Mikan! Why don't you go to your room, Natsume and the others will go home!" Mikaru said sensing that Natsume's aura is getting darker and darker every second.

"Okay, have a safe trip!" Mikan said and smiled, she went towards her room. Mikaru sighed and looked towards Natsume whose with burning eyes.

"Natsume, you should control your temper!" Ruka said, Natsume grunted and rolled his eyes and walked out to the house, Ruka sighed and bowed at Mikaru. "We better get home! let's see each other tomorrow, Hota- I mean Imai, Mikaru and Ryou-nii! Good night!" Ruka said, Mikaru nodded and smiled.

"Take care!" Mikaru said and wave at Ruka, Hotaru nodded at him and looked away, Ryou smiled at him and bowed, Ruka wave back and walked out. Mikaru sighed and looked at Hotaru.

"Why you're still keeping it to yourself, Hota-chan!" Mikaru said and nudge Hotaru, Hotaru looked at her and glare, she took out her Baka gun and pointed at her.

"Stop or your fired?" Hotaru asked, "Your choice?" Mikaru sweat dropped and shook her head.

"I'm going to stop!" Mikaru surrendered and walked a few steps away from her, Hotaru put away her Baka gun and walked towards the living room, leaving Mikaru and Ryou alone.

"Hey! How You've been doing?" Ryou asked, Mikaru looked at him and smiled.

"Fine as usual, but you know, I've learn one thing…" Mikaru said, Ryou looked at her confused.

"And what is it?" Ryou asked, Mikaru smiled.

"That I don't have to imitate others just to someone notice me!" Mikaru said, and looked away, Ryou's eyebrows narrowed.

"Does Natsume is the one you're saying?" Ryou asked, Mikaru looked at him and nodded.

"Natsume is not hard to love! And he's also vocal about what he feels for me!" Mikaru said and smiled, "So, what do you think, does Natsume and I fit together?" Mikaru asked, Ryou rolled his eyes and muttered.

"No, of course not! Someone is more suitable for you! More handsome and more gentle at him!" Ryou sighed and walked away, Mikaru looked at his retreating back confused.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mikaru yelled, Ryou shrugged his shoulders and look back at her.

"Going home! Let's see each other tomorrow! Bye!" Ryou said and walked out, Mikaru sighed and looked at him then she smiled.

"I wish you fell in-love with me! Ryou! It's a dream come true!" Mikaru muttered and walked to the living room where Hotaru is.

* * *

Me: Hey you guys, sorry for the long update, (but is it long enough?) anyhow… thank you for all who liked my story I really appreciated it! And I hope you read the upcoming chapters of MY ONE AND ONLY YOU… I wish I can update sooner or later, see you on next Chapter and this will be Natsume jealousy towards… hmmm let's see Mikaru or Mikan? Gives review please, so I can see! Let's see each other again… bye! Hahaha (^o^)


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hey you guys… it's me again! (^o^)v

Natsume: *lifting a board* this is heavy!

Me: Thanks for the guest who leaved a review, whoever you are, I thank you so much! And Also for Aerys-hime, I will give my best! So Minna-san this is the another chapter! Hope you like it!

WARNING: expect OOC'ness of the character especially Hotaru and Natsume and the others… Grammatical error and what-so-ever… hahaha MtoM… (Many to Mention)

* * *

Chapter 13: Jealousy is in the air!... :3

Mikan's P.O.V

"_May the best man win!"_

I sighed, it keep on repeating on my head, I hate it! It's always like this, why I'm always like this remembering a part of something I don't want, I grunted. I lay down on my bed and looked outside the window to see the moon shine brightly from my window. I sighed, I called Rain to accompany me this day, actually I really have a stomach ache, maybe because what I heard from Natsume and Ryou-nii, -sigh- I can't define it. Then I saw my phone vibrated, I took it and opened the message. It was Rain.

**Hey Mikan, are you feeling better?**

I smiled, Rain is the one I was with. He said that he's free so we hang out, as usual his fangirls chased us, I can't help but to laugh at Rain's horrified face when his fangirls chase him, I can't stop laughing, he was so cute! If only I can pinched his cheeks! I texted back.

**Yup, all fine, thanks for the day, Rain!**

Then like a thunder he replied.

**Welcome, let's see each other again on your school and by the way, don't reply back! Good night sweet dreams! (^3^)**

At first it leave me confused, we're going to see each other tomorrow? Doesn't he have a work? Well let's not to think about it for a while, I smiled for the last words he said, he's really sweet, I can't help it but to smile, he's so sweet like a bee! And also a handsome looking guy, if you could just imagine, his well toned body, for a 16 year old he's really like this! Oh look… my nose is bleeding. I laugh and then I went to my bathroom and looked at the mirror… I was joking earlier about having a nosebleed but this time I really have, oh gosh! I'm being perverted.

End of P.O.V

The next day… this day, the Yukihara didn't fetch the Hyuuga's and Imai, Mikan is walking towards the classroom, Mikaru is already at the classroom and she came from the library, then suddenly.

THUD!

She bumped with someone…

"Sorry!" Mikan said, she's on the floor and rubbing her forehead, she heard someone smirked.

"So, it was strawberries today huh?" Mikan's eyes widened when he heard the voice of someone she knew for so many years, she look up and saw Natsume with his signature smirk on his face.

"NATSUME YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" Mikan yelled and stood up and stomped her feet away from him, she heard some footsteps walking behind her, she rolled her eyes and looked to Natsume who's now have his emotionless face. "Stop following me!" Mikan said, Natsume smirked.

"Sorry strawberries but I'm not following you! Your imagining things!" Natsume said, Mikan rolled her eyes and then walked again then she encountered a fork hallway, instead of walking to right side she walked to her left side, she still heard footsteps behind her, she looked back again and saw Natsume.

"So you're really not Following me huh?" Mikan said and crossed her arms in front of her, Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Natsume asked, emotionless. Mikan smirked at him.

"This is not the way to the classroom, I'm sure you know that! say you're not following me right?" Mikan said and raised her eyebrows, Natsume looked away a little embarrassed. Natsume didn't say anything, Mikan sighed and walked towards to their classroom of course they went back. When they arrive to the classroom, it was filled with boys with flowers on their hands.

"What's going on here?" Mikan said shocked, Natsume looked to each one of the boys inside.

"Um… they were looking for you!" one girl said, Mikan raised her eyebrows and looked at the boys. Mikan sighed and walked towards them.

"Um… is there anything you want on me?" Mikan asked, They nodded and flashed to her the flowers on her face.

"Mikan-sama, could you go out with me?"

"Mikan-sama, you're so beautiful today!"

"Mikan-sama, Marry me!"

"Mikan-sama, Be my girlfriend!"

"Mikan-sama!"

"Mikan-sama"

"Mikan-sama!" Mikan covered her poor ears and closed her eyes, she fell down on her knees, then suddenly the once noisy classroom become a cemetery because she didn't heard one tinny tiny voice, she opened her eyes and saw the boys laying on the ground, half dead. She saw Ruka holding one of her fanboys on their hands, of course a dark aura on their surrounding, Mikan sweat dropped.

"Never. Gonna. Bother. HER AGAIN!" Ruka said, the once half dead fanboys now stood up and nodded. "NOW SCRAM!" the fanboys ran away for their poor lives. Mikan can't help but to giggle at him.

"How scary you are Ruka-pyon! Huh?" Mikan said and smiled, Ruka looked at her and smiled back.

"Good morning, Mikan!" Ruka greeted, Mikan nodded at him and walked towards her seat, Hotaru walked towards her and pat her back.

"Having a hard time dealing with your Fanboys?" Hotaru asked, Mikan nodded and looked at her with a grin on her face.

"So do you, right?" Mikan asked, Hotaru nodded and sighed.

"At least I can control them unlike you, you have to ask for help to make them shut up!" Hotaru said, Mikan sweat dropped.

"I guess you're right!" Mikan said and sighed, she looked at the window and smiled. 'I hope I saw Rain today!' Mikan thought and laugh quietly, Hotaru looked at her.

"What's funny?" Hotaru asked, Mikan shook her head and smiled at her.

"Nothing, it's just that I thought of someone!" Mikan said and took out her notebook and book for history, for some other matter, a young lad with a crimson orbs and raven hair looked at her with a glare. After a second the teacher came in and started the class. The school went on and at last the class was over, Mikan is rejoicing about that she didn't face the wrath of Jin-jin who's making her life miserable as possible because of Math, and which is NOT her specialty even her sister is having a problem to it.

"Ah! At least Jin-jin didn't come, but if he did, I'm suffering because of detention! And I don't want that!" Mikan said and shuddered on the thought of that, Mikaru gulped.

"Yeah, but you're not the only one!" Mikaru said, Natsume who's staring at them smirked.

"Well, Polka here is Jin-jin's favourite, it's nothing to do with you, Little girl!" Natsume said, Mikaru looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, Maybe!" Mikaru said, Mikan sighed so as Ryou, Ruka who's been glaring at Sho who's walking beside Hotaru. Then suddenly Hotaru saw a bunch of girls but it's more than a bunch, all the girls of Gakuen Alice is there surrounding something or rather someone.

"Mikan, look!" Hotaru said, Mikan look ahead of her and decided to walked towards it to ask, she tap a shoulder of a girl.

"Uh… hey, what's happening here?" Mikan asked, the girl looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Mikan was taken a back and take a two steps away from the girl.

"Better not to know Yukihara!" the girl said and turned away, Mikan sweat dropped and sighed. Hotaru walked towards her and tap the shoulder of the girl and point the Baka gun, the girl grunted and look at Hotaru but when she saw Hotaru, her face paled.

"Ho-Hotaru Imai?!" She stuttered, Mikan looked at Hotaru who's emitting a black aura behind her.

"Speak or Die? You choose?" Hotaru said, the girl gulped and whispered at Hotaru. Hotaru nodded and freed the shoulder of the frightened girl, Mikan sweat dropped. "She said that there's someone who's famous in front of the school!"

"Really?!" Mikan looked at the gates and sighed, "Now, how are we going get out of here?" Mikan asked, Hotaru shrugged.

"I don't know!" Hotaru said, she grabbed Ruka and flashed a picture to him. "Nogi, I will give this picture where you're wearing a sailor school girl dress. Just make it quick to make this girls out of our way! Got that?" Hotaru said, Mikan again sweat dropped, Ruka blushed a thousand shades of red.

"You make me wear it!" Ruka retorted, Hotaru smirked.

"I told you, I can make the impossible to possible! Keep that in mind!" Hotaru said, Ruka sighed and walked towards the girls, she tap a girl's shoulder. The girl's eyes turned heart.

"Ruka-sama!"

"Um… ano… eto… Can you give us a way, Please! I need to get home quickly, if possible!" Ruka asked politely as he can since he's good at it, the girl fainted with a nod.

"Of course, Ruka-sama!" then the girls started to give a way to them, Mikan smiled and walked towards Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon, you're good at it!" Mikan said, Ruka sighed and have a gloomy atmosphere in her head, Mikan smiled and walked ahead then a raven hair caught her eyes for a moment, her eyes widened and her hands automatically clasped her mouth.

"Yo' Mikan!" he said, Mikan smiled and run towards him. she caught her before she tripped.

"RAIN! YOU"RE HERE!" Mikan squealed, Rain smiled at her.

"I told you were going to see each other today!" Rain said, Mikan nodded and smiled at him.

"I never thought! how'd you find that I'm attending this school?" Mikan asked, Rain let her go and he put his thumb under his chin.

"Let me think… hmm… well I've searched it, just for you!" Rain said sweetly, Mikan giggled and hugged him again. But a certain raven haired lad with crimson eyes looked at them with a wide eye, he was shock to see who's the person clinging at Mikan.

"Rain!" He muttered, Rain looked at Mikaru and his eyes widened to see someone he knew.

"Natsume?! You're attending this school either?!" Rain said, Natsume glared and walked towards them.

"Yeah, and you!" Natsume pulled Mikan away to Rain. "Stop clinging on her!" Natsume said and glared hard at him, Rain looked at him confused then a light bulb appeared on his head.

"Don't tell me she's the one you're talking about! She's polka dots?!" Rain said, Natsume looked away. Mikan looked at the both of them.

"What's… Happening here?"Mikan asked, Natsume glared at her and pulled her away to Rain.

"Let's go!" Natsume said, but Rain hold Mikan's hand which is make her squeak.

"EH?!"

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked, Rain's bangs is covering her eyes but you can see that he's glaring at Natsume. Natsume did the same but more furious than Rain.

"Stop dragging her away, Natsume!" Rain said with a hint of angriness in his tone, Natsume pulled her towards him, so Rain let her wrist go.

"Let's go!" Natsume said and dragged Mikan who's really confused, she looked towards Rain who's now sighing and looking at her, she also sighed. Hotaru, Ruka, Mikaru and Ryou trailed behind Mikan and Natsume who's walking towards the limousine of the Yukihara's. when they are already inside, with the older. The people inside the limousine fell into a deep silence and it was made by Natsume, who's irritated and annoyed, Mikan who's keep on sighing and looking at Natsume.

"Um… Natsume!" Ruka called, but Natsume is ignoring him, Ruka sighed.

"Natsume, what's happening to you?" Aoi asked, but she shut up immediately because she sense that Natsume is really angry this time, Mikan for the hundredth time sighed then she snapped and glared at Natsume.

"What's happening to you, Natsume?" Mikan asked annoyed, Natsume ignored her and continued to look at the window, Mikan grunted. "Knock it off Natsume, why did you do that?" Mikan asked him, Natsume who snapped looked at her and glared hard.

"It's none of your pathetic business, Polka dots!" Natsume said and looked away, Mikan who's now real angry at him controlling herself not to smack his head.

"It's my business, Hyuuga! Rain didn't do nothing!" Mikan said calming herself but Natsume grunted and glared at her.

"Oh! Yeah he'-" Natsume is cut off by Mikan by clasping her hand to his mouth.

"And don't you ever going to say because of 'he's taking advantage of you' line of yours, because he's not! I'm the one who's hugging him, not him!" Mikan said and looked away, Natsume who's still glaring at her grunted and balled his fist.

"I'm not saying he's taking advantage of you! You're the one who's taking advantage of him! I'm just afraid that you might infect him by your Baka virus!" Natsume muttered but it didn't escape Mikan's ear.

"You're… You're… ugh! I HATE YOU! HYUUGA! AND THIS TIME, IT'S FOR REAL! DON'T YOU EVER GOING TO SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME! YOUR SUCH A JERK!" Mikan yelled and burst into tears, Natsume who's now feeling guilty tried to hold her hand but she jerk it off and turned away from him, when the car stopped in front of the Yukihara mansion, Mikan immediately slide off and ran away to her room. Natsume who's now irritated and annoyed ruffled his own hair and grunted and buried his face in his palm.

"Dammit!" Natsume muttered, Aoi who's now sighing bowed at Mikaru and Youichi, Mikaru smiled at her and looked at Natsume.

"You better get home, Aoi-nee. Natsume's in a bad mood now that he and Mikan argued for real for the first time! See you tomorrow!" Mikaru said, Aoi nodded and bowed again.

"Yes, let's see each other tomorrow, Youichi, Mikaru, Tsubasa!" Aoi said, then the car drove off, Aoi looked at her brother who's now his head bowed and his eyes covered by his bangs, Aoi sighed.

"Natsume, you've gone too far!" Aoi said, Natsume nod his head.

"Yeah! I know! It's obvious that she doesn't want me to see!" Natsume said and sighed, Aoi smiled.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous?" Aoi asked, Natsume glared at him, Aoi smirked.

"Is this for real? Natsume Hyuuga already like Mikan Yukihara?" Aoi said with a laugh, Natsume grunted and glared hard at her.

"Why would I?" Natsume said with his monotonous voice that he usually use, Aoi sighed and pout.

'Why doesn't he recognized Mikan's feeling for him, he's being such a child!' Aoi thought, Natsume looked at her.

"Is there something you want to tell me? Nee-chan?"

"No nothing!"

"Is that so?" Natsume said and looked outside the window thinking of Mikan's words and his action earlier. 'Why? I'm really acting strange? Now that I know that I have a chance to be with Karu, but why is this Happening to me?' Natsume thought, ugh this is going to be so much out of character.

" Natsume!" Natsume looked at her sister with a confused look on his face. "I just want to say, sometimes it's better to use the heart than the brain, it's more useful! Just keep that in mind! Okay?" Aoi said and closed her eyes giving a sign that she doesn't want to talk. Natsume looked at her confused and looked again outside the window.

'Better to use the heart not the brain? Doesn't it goes like this, 'it's better to use the brain than he heart because it's useful than the heart?' That's why the brain is located in the upper part of the body because it's the first priority? What's happening to my nee-san?' Natsume thought and sighed.

"Better to use the heart not the brain huh?" Natsume muttered and closed his eyes, as he opened the window and let the evening breeze touch his skin, Like Mikan usually do… wait?! Why Mikan?.

* * *

Me: okay folks sorry for the late update! Hahahaha, it's just that I have failed one of my subjects so I have to make up! Just a little hahahaha so please Minna leave a Reviews and tell me what's a good next story about if there's nothing then I'm going to write all of it…. Hahahhaha maybe one after another! So please Minna leave me a reviews and I surely wait for it!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Hiya guys… Thanks for reviews I really appreciated it! Sorry for the grammatical error and typo errors, it's kinda you know… I type it fast… so thank you for those who liked my stories… and for those who still didn't read my other stories… well what I can say… hehehe so this is my another chappie… I hope you like it…

* * *

Chapter 14: Feelings you must know… :3

Mikaru is walking outside Mikan room, she's been there for… 1 hour, because after what happened earlier Mikan didn't get out from her room, neither she didn't eat her dinner because of it.

"Mikan! Open your door now, please!" Mikaru said, but she didn't receive any replies, Mikan sat down in front of Mikan's door. "C'mon Mikan! Open up!", but still she didn't receive any. "Mikan!"

"Nee-chan! Leave me alone! Please! I'm also not hungry!" Mikan said, Mikaru sighed and stood up determined to make her out of her room.

"You have to, Mikan! Okaa-san and Otou-san is worried about you!"

"Tell them I'm already sleeping!" Mikaru sighed.

"Do you want me to call Tsubasa-nii just to make you out to your room?" Mikaru threatened, then she heard a footstep inside and a second later the door suddenly opened and revealed Mikan, eyes red and her hair is a mess.

"Okay! knock it off already, Karu-nee!" Mikan said and sighed, she went out to her room and faced her twin elder sister. Mikaru tried not to laugh because of Mikan's un-ladyness.

"Mikan, are not going to make yourself… uh… clean? You're a mess!" Mikaru said, Mikan looked at her and to herself she sighed and went again to her room to make herself presentable, Mikaru sighed and waited outside the room once again. A minute later, Mikan went out to her room, she's wearing a yellow sundress and she tied her hair into high ponytail.

"Let's go!" Mikan said a little gloomy, Mikaru sighed and they walked to the dining room.

After eating… Mikan went to her room and change in her pajama and went to sleep, Mikaru, Tsubasa, Youichi and their parents left out wondering.

"What happened to Mikan, Tsubasa?" Izumi asked, Tsubasa sighed and looked Mikaru.

"Otou-san, Mikan and Natsume have a little conflict with each other!" Mikaru said, Yuka looked at her and shook her head.

"What is it this time?" Yuka asked, Tsubasa and Youichi shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe because of someone again, like that Shin guy last time!" Youichi said and sighed, he stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going now to my room, mom! I still have assignments to do!" and he walked out, Tsubasa also stood up and went out also.

"Boku mo! I'm going to do my assignments, and I still have to call Misaki! Ja ne!" Tsubasa said and immediately went out leaving Mikaru and their parents alone, Mikaru sweat dropped.

'And here I am, the only one inside these room leaving to explain to them, very smart nii-chan! Leaving you're very smart Imouto!' Mikaru thought sweat dropping. Then The two oldies looked at her expecting to tell them what happened.

"Actually, when we went to the school gates we saw the one Mikan met last time, It was Rain!" Mikaru started, Izumi's eyes widened.

"Eh?! Mikan and Rain already met?" Izumi exclaimed, Mikaru nodded and looked at her father suspiciously.

"Is there something wrong, Otou-san?" Mikaru asked, Izumi shook his head, Mikaru looked at her mother instead.

"Mikaru dear, Natsume and Rain were cousins!" Yuka said, Mikaru nodded and decided to continue the story.

"I'm going to continue, Mikan immediately went towards Rain and that makes Natsume to glare at him. Natsume went towards Rain and pulled Mikan from him, then when were inside the car, Mikan asked what's the problem at him, but Natsume as Natsume, you'll never going to get a decent answer!" Mikaru said, Yuka and Izumi shook their heads and looked at her.

"Yup, that's Natsume for you but… there's a little problem…" Izumi said, Yuka looked at him.

"And what's the problem is that, dear!" Yuka asked, Izumi looked at his wife then to Mikaru.

"I'm planning to make Mikan and Rain to be a couple!" Izumi said and sighed, Mikaru and Yuka's eyes widened.

"EH?!"

The very next Day…

Mikan is combing her hair when her room's door burst open. Mikan looked to the persons who burst in to her room.

"Ohayou, Karu-nee, Misaki-nee, Aoi-nee and Hotaru!" Mikan greeted and combed again her hair.

"That's it?" Misaki said and walked towards her, Mikan sighed.

"Is there something you've been expecting?" Mikan said, Misaki sighed and shook her head.

"It's just that you're not being on yourself!" Aoi said, Mikan looked at her and sighed then she smiled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I'm bothered." Mikan said and stood up, she tied her hair into high pony tail and turned around to them.

"I think I shouldn't come with you, I will take a ride with my bike today, I don't want to see Natsume for a while!" Mikan said and walked towards the door.

"Mikan!" Aoi called, Mikan stop and turned to her. "You don't have to do that, come on make up and be friends again!" Aoi said, Mikan sighed for the third time this day.

"I would like to do that but… you know Natsume, he's a hard headed! And I don't want to talk with him he's being a jerk and I've had enough of it!" Mikan said and walked out, Aoi sighed and looked at Mikaru.

"Mikan's being a hard headed too!" Aoi said, Mikaru shook her head.

"She's just hurt, coming from the one you love like that is kind of… ouch!" Mikaru said, Misaki nodded.

"Yeah, Mikaru is right! It's more like Natsume doesn't want Mikan to have a lovelife!" Misaki said, Aoi nodded and they went out to Mikan's room, they immediately went to the dining room hoping that Mikan went there, but sad to say she didn't even bother to go there.

"So Mikan is still in that state huh?" Izumi said and shook his head, Mikaru nodded and sighed. Natsume's head bowed and not meeting any gaze of them, "Kids these days!" Izumi blurted out.

"Um… Otou-san… where not kids anymore! Were already teenagers!" Mikaru corrected, Izumi sweat dropped, he cough and looked at his wife.

"Very well, why don't you hop along then. You might be late on your class!" Yuka said and smiled, they started to stood up and went out to the dining room so as Natsume. They are already in the car but still none of them tried to break the silence engulfing inside, they're looking Natsume intently and observing him for a while, then suddenly the car stopped making them lose to their seat.

"Ren, What happened!" Tsubasa asked easing the pain of his forehead that bumped in the window, Ren the driver looked at them.

"I'm sorry, Tsubasa-sama. It's just that I saw Mikan-sama in the streets and she slide in to a car!" Ren said, their looked at each other and went to look outside, yes indeed Mikan is sitting beside the driver seat in a car.

"Who's the owner of that car?" Misaki asked, they shook their heads, Natsume's bangs covered his eyes.

"Rain…" Natsume muttered and tilt his head. "It was Rain's car!" Natsume said, they looked at Natsume and they jaw dropped.

"NANI?!"

Mikan's P.O.V

Ugh… I sill hate Natsume, how could he. Even though he's my best friend he don't have right to tell me what's I'm going to do! he's not even my boy friend! How could he! And now here I am pedalling my bike to school, ugh… if only I have a guts to smack his handsome face I've already done that! he must be grateful that I love him and didn't smacked is beautiful face in fact I can do it ! I've done taekwondo and judo and of course Aikido! I can take him down but… Grrrr! Natsume no Baka!

*honk* *honk*

"KYAAAA!" I lost my balance and fell off my bike and I landed on the floor but gladly butt first, I rub my sore butt. "Itai! Sore ga itai yo!" I muttered and sighed.

"Mikan! I'm sorry I startled you!" I heard a familiar voice, I tilt my head and find out that it was Rain, I quickly stood up not reminding my sore butt.

"Rain, Ohayou!" I greeted, he smiled.

"Ohayou! But Mikan, why are you… taking a bike? To what I know about you you've been taking ride with your brothers and sister right? Even with Natsume and Ryou-nii and don't forget Aoi-nee and Misaki-nee!" looked at him and sighed.

"It's just that, Natsume and I have a little argument, so I don't want to see him for a while!" I said and looked away, Rain nodded and smiled.

"If you want, why don't you come with me! we can go to school together!"

"Oh! By the way, what's your business in our school Rain?" I asked, he smiled at me.

"You didn't notice my clothes?" I looked at him from head to toe, he was wearing our school uniform, actually our males school uniform, I smiled.

"Silly me! I'm sorry if I noticed it late, so what section are you in then?" I asked, he put his thumb under his chin.

"Well… I'm on the Class 2B- section 1!" he said, I smiled.

"So were both in the same class then! I'm happy to know it!" I said, he looked on his wrist watch.

"It looks like we should go! I still have to go on the faculty!"

"Okay!"

"Hop in!" he said and opened the door for me but I looked at my bike. He trailed his eyes to where I'm looking and mentally smacked his forehead.

"Don't worry about it Mikan, I'm just going to put it on the trunk!" he said, I smiled at him and bowed.

"Thanks!" I said, he shook his head.

"Nah! You don't have to say thanks! Besides it's my fault that you ended up falling on your bike! This is the least I can do for you!" he said, I shrugged my shoulders and giggled.

"Okay!" I said and slide inside the car, I put the seatbelt and waited for Rain to settle my bike on his trunk, after a minute he went in and start the car then we drove off to school.

Normal P.O.V

Natsume is pissed when he saw the car drove away from where they are, he immediately ordered Ren to drive right away. Ren, sensing Natsume's heating aura immediately start the car and drove off to school. When Mikan and Rain arrive, the girls started to berserk and chased Rain, Rain as a gentleman entertained them and greet them good morning, Mikan smiled at him and walked towards the classroom, she found Sho reading his book of science, Mikan walked towards him.

"Ohayou, Sho-kun!" Mikan greeted, Sho turned around and looked at Mikan, he smiled.

"Ohayou, Yukihara-san! Where's Hotaru-san?" he asked, Mikan shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno! I'm not with them today!" Mikan said, Sho looked at her confused but he shrug it off later on.

"Is that so… well do you know that Rain Mogami is in our class, Mr. Narumi announced it earlier!" Sho exclaimed, Mikan nodded her head.

"Yup! I was with him earlier!" Mikan said, Sho's eyes widened then grinned.

"Well, no boy didn't resist your charm actually!" Sho said and smiled, "Even me is captured by your charm at first but when I saw Hotaru it's kind of she ticked my very bottom of my heart!" he said, Mikan giggled.

"Yeah! It's obvious at you, well at least you're honest about what you feel for Hotaru even though many people saying that she's a demon blackmailing ice queen! But if you could just see right through her, she's a kind, sweet girl behind those cold facade face she have!" Mikan said, Sho nodded. Then suddenly the door burst open and revealed Natsume with the others, Natsume's face displaying his cold and emotionless face like Hotaru but it's colder than before.

"I think, Hyuuga is in the bad mood!"Sho muttered but it didn't escape Mikan's ear, she just shrugged her shoulders and turned away from Natsume.

"Hey, Mikan. It's very unusual that you and Natsume didn't bicker at each other!" Sho said, Mikan looked away.

"I'm not in the mood to bicker with him!"Mikan said and went towards her other classmate.

"Ne, can we change seat for a while, Anna-chan?" Mikan asked, Anna Umenomiya is one of Mikans friends and classmates, they've been together for years, Anna scratch her head.

"Gomen, Mikan-chan. You know Hyuuga-kun, he doesn't want any other person sat beside him, beside you, Mikaru-san, Ruka and Ryou!" Anna said, Mikan sighed.

"It's just this time only were going to change seat after the homeroom please!" Mikan pleaded, Anna bowed her head.

"Gomen ne Mikan-chan but… everyone knew that Hyuuga-kun don't want it, except his fangirls!" Anna said, "I'm very sorry Mikan-chan!" Mikan sighed and nodded.

"I understand Anna! Thank you!" Mikan said and turned around to walk towards her seat, she ignored Natsume when she sat down, it seems Natsume doesn't want to talk to her either. Mikan took out her notebook and her book and stated to read for their new topic of the subject, after a minute or two Narumi came in with his usual smile.

"Ohayou, class!" Narumi greeted, Mikan stopped from what she's doing and looked at Narumi. "Today, you all knew that we have another classmate for today, so please be comfortable with him! you can come in now!", the door opened and Rain walked in with his usual smile on his face.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Rain Mogami! Yoku watashi ni atsukai nasai!" Rain said and bowed all the girl eyes turned heart except for Mikan, as for Hotaru, the usual, and for Mikaru, her jaw dropped. Ruka and Ryou is taken a back too, and Natsume you asked, he's actually glaring at him.

"Then I'm assigning you to your seat, Mogami-kun. Let's see, hmm… Ah Mikan-chan that seat beside you is empty right?" Narumi asked, Mikan smiled and nodded, Natsume rolled his eyes and muttered cuss words. "Then there you go, Mogami-kun!" Rain bowed.

"Arigatou!" Rain said and went towards his assigned seat, Mikan smiled at him and he did the same.

"Let's talk later!" Mikan whispered, Rain nodded and look at Narumi again.

"Let's begin!" Narumi said…

Lunch time… Mikan sighed and she heard her stomach growled… she gulped, 'I wish nobody heard it!' Mikan thought but too late.

"Mikan, are you hungry?" Rain asked, Mikan bowed not meeting his gaze. But her stomach growled again. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat!" Rain said, Mikan looked at him flushed then she looked away. Then they heard the desk bangs, Mikan was startled and looked beside her where she heard it, she saw Natsume's hands balled into fist resting on the desk, Rain's eyebrows narrowed.

"Natsume, calm down!" Ruka immediately went towards his friend, Rain shrugged his shoulders and looked at Mikan.

"So Let's go Mikan!" Rain said with a smile, Mikan looked at him from Natsume and nodded.

"Okay!" Mikan said and stood up from her seat and walked out to the classroom, Rain trailed behind her and walked out with her. Natsume who's now gritting his teeth and glaring at the same time feels annoyed and irritated.

"What will you going to do, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked, Natsume looked at her still with the same range and anger in his eyes.

"Ho- I mean, Imai. Don't provoke him! it will be worse than we ever expect them to be friends again!" Ruka said, Hotaru smirked.

"Doesn't getting exciting Hyuuga! I never saw that fierce in your eyes before! I didn't expect it to be like this!" Hotaru said and looked at Ruka.

"Imai!" Ruka called, Hotaru looked at him and then looked away.

"Seems you've gone out of liking her are you bunny boy?" Hotaru said and turned around to walk away. "Better to prepare yourself, Hyuuga! It's just the beginning!" Hotaru muttered and walked away. Natsume who's now head bowed walked away, leaving the three alone.

"What will happened now?" Ryou asked, Ruka and Mikaru shook their heads.

"I don't know! It's getting complicated than I ever expect!" Mikaru said and sighed, Ruka who's now also sighing looked at Ryou.

"Better to talk Rain!" Ryou said and ran out from the room, Mikaru looked at Ruka.

"Ruka!" Mikaru called, Ruka looked at Mikaru and smiled.

"Is there something wrong, Mikaru-san?"

"I'm just wondering, you seemed that instead of being jealous you seemed calm!" Ruka is taken aback but he sighed and looked away.

"It's… I don't know, I'm still confused Mikaru-san! I don't know why I feel like this, it's just that I feel more irritated when Ho- I mean Imai and Fujiwara is close with each other! I feel so… ungrateful and annoyed!" Ruka confessed, Mikaru smiled.

"Feelings you must know for Hotaru is the thing you could do! it will be out in a matter of days or hours if you define and sort them out! You could do it!" Mikaru said and smiled. "So… I'm hungry! Let's grab something to eat! Ruka!"

"Okay!" Ruka said and they both went out the classroom…

* * *

Me: Hey Minna did you like it… hahahaha I guess you didn't but I will make sure that I will do my best to write… I kinda like a load… UNLI! Hahaha joke… any how… I'm really happy to know that some of the people liked my other story… and of course… again as UNLI as I can… Thank you for Aerys-Hime for the very wonderful review… and for the other guest who reviews you know who you are thank you again… so for the Japanese words I add on the Chapter…

Imouto = Little sister

Nani = What

Boku mo = Me too!

Itai! Sore ga itai yo = Ouch! That hurts

Gomen/ Gomen ne = I'm sorry

Hajimemashite = Nice to meet you

Yoku watashi ni atsukai nasai = Please take care of me…

Well I use the google translation for this hehehehe… minna thank you again….. and thank you for correcting me... Aerys-Hime-sama...


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Hey you guys… I'm here again… the new stories I have will be on hiatus for a moment I still have to finish this story, if I'm on the mood I might also update to the stories again, well suggestions is open… just PM me… so let's get this started.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is owned by Higuchi Tachibana and I'm just a mere fan and author of this plot…

WARNING: OOC'ness of the characters and Grammatical errors with Typo errors…

* * *

Chapter 15: I'm sorry, Okay!... :3

Mikan and Rain is walking in the school garden surrounded by trees and bushes, they are chatting animatedly when Ryou came out from nowhere.

"RAIN!" Ryou called, Mikan was taken a back and looked at Rain who's smiling at Ryou.

"Yo' what's up!" Rain said and walked towards him, Ryou sighed.

"I want to talk to you! Rain!" Ryou said, Rain raised his eyebrows and nodded, he turned to Mikan and smiled.

"Chotto, Mikan. Ryou wants to talk to me! Let's see each other later then!" Rain said, Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Okay! thanks for the treat, Rain!" Mikan said, Rain nodded. Mikan waved and walk away, Rain looked at Ryou.

"What do you want, Ryou?" Rain asked, Ryou looked at him serious and sighed.

"Natsume is pissed!" Ryou said and sighed. "You and Mikan!"

"Me and Mikan? What about it?"

"What's your relationship with Mikan?"

"Mikan… were friends but, I feel something about her!" Rain confessed, Ryou sighed. "I'm already in-love with her!"

"Do you really feel that for her?", Rain nodded and looked at Ryou directly to his eyes.

"But Natsume's dragging Mikan away from him!", Ryou smiled.

"He thinks that you might do something stupid to her!", Rain pouted.

"You all knew me! I'm not doing stupid to a certain girl I like! I swear! If I did, I will dig my own grave and I will buried myself alive!" Rain said sincere, Ryou raise his eyebrows and looked at him, 'his feelings is true! I can't believe it! Well I can trust him! he's a gentleman after all!'

"Is that so, make sure to take care of her! If you don't, you know what to do!", Rain nodded and smiled.

Mikan is strolling around when thinking about someone…

'Natsume you Baka! Why your such a jerk!' Mikan thought and sighed, as usual Mikan didn't hold a grudge at him. She bowed her head when she remembered Natsume and Ryou challenge each other for Mikaru, she hated the fact that it was hurting her to the max, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I hate it!" Mikan muttered and sighed again, but suddenly she bumped with someone as usual she will going to suffer again pain of her butt or her face, she waited for the impact but it never came. Mikan decided to open her right eye to see, but only to be greeted by a crimson eyes.

"What are you doing polka dots, walking with your eyes closed!" Mikan eyes immediately shut opened and looked at the person in front of her.

"N-Natusme?!" Mikan exclaimed, Natsume looked at her with those cold eyes. "W-what are you doing here?" Mikan asked, Natsume shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"That's my line, Polka dots! What are you doing here, and besides did you take diet? Your heavy!" Natsume said, then Mikan noticed that Natsume was holding her, she blushed and struggle.

"Put me down Natsume and besides I'm not that heavy!" Mikan said, Natsume smirked and let her down, Mikan hmph-ed and turned around at him, she started to walk away.

"Oi, Polka where are you going?" Natsume asked, Mikan didn't stop but answered anyway.

"Walking away, where I will never see your face!" Mikan said, but suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and that makes her turn around, it was Natsume.

"Wait, Polka!" Natsume said and sighed, "I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean it!", Mikan looked at him and she saw that his bangs covering his eyes, Mikan's eyes widened, 'Natsume? Saying sorry? That's new, maybe forgiving him is not bad!'.

"Okay, I forgive you but… you still have to make up by buying me Howalon after class!" Mikan said, Natsume looked at her then smirked.

"You're such a glutton, Polka dots!" Natsume exclaimed, Mikan pouted.

"Sorry for being glutton, Pervert!" Mikan said and giggled, she didn't saw Natsume give a small smile before looking away.

"Polka…" Natsume called, Mikan looked at him, "What's are your relationship with Rain?" Mikan smiled.

"An important friend! Just like you!" Mikan said, Natsume looked at her and glare, Mikan raised her eyebrows. "What? Is there something wrong what I said?" Mikan asked, Natsume looked away.

"Nothing!" Natsume muttered, Mikan sighed.

"So what will you and Ryou will do?" Mikan asked, Natsume looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked, Mikan smiled and looked away.

"I heard from someone that you and Ryou-nii challenge each other!" Mikan said, Natsume looked away.

"I still didn't know!" Natsume said, Mikan looked at him and put her thumb under her chin.

"Why don't you ask Hotaru to arrange a challenging games for you two, of course it was a secret for Mikaru-nee!" Mikan suggested, Natsume grunted.

"I can't just ask Imai! You know her very well! Nothing will be done without paying her!" Natsume retorted, Mikan smiled and giggled.

"Yeah! But you know asking her isn't that bad! She will do her best to make it more challenging and more exciting!" Mikan said, Natsume looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Natsume asked, Mikan nodded and smile. Natsume nodded, Mikan celebrated.

"Ne, promise me that you'll do your best okay?" Mikan said, Natsume just nodded and sighed, Mikan is very excited even though in her heart she's breaking in, what can she do, nothing right? Mikan and Natsume went to the classroom with each other, talking or bickering is the right word. Mikaru, Ruka and Ryou sighed in relief when they knew Mikan and Natsume make up, Rain is happy also for them.

"That's great, Mikan!" Rain said, Mikan nodded, she hold her hand and squeeze it lightly.

"Yup! I'm super happy!" Mikan said, Rain laugh.

"It's obvious, Mikan! Your face this morning is really sour!" Rain said, Mikan pout. Rain ruffled her hair and pinched her cheeks. "But still you're cute!" Mikan blushed and looked away. Natsume looked at them and he have this foul mood again. Natsume went to his seat and looked at Rain, or something like a word GLARE.

* * *

After class…

Mikan and the others is waiting in front of the gates of Gakuen Alice, Rain fetch his own car on the parking lot. Mikan faced Natsume.

"Nat-kun, you promised me to buy me a Howalon after school!" Mikan said, Natsume smirked.

"Nah! Forget it!" Natsume said with his usual facade, Mikan pouted.

"Mou, you're not fair!" Mikan said, Natsume looked away eyebrows raised. Mikan continued to whine.

"Stop it already, Polka dots! My ear is bleeding because of your whining! Could you stop it!" Natsume said and glared at her, Mikan looked away and turned to Hotaru who's busy doing her invention on the corner.

"HOTARU!" Mikan called and ran towards her, a vein popped on Hotaru's head and took out her Baka gun and fired Mikan.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan flew and landed on the floor face first, Natsume smirked and the others just sweat dropped.

"She's back on her mood again, huh? I kinda miss it!" Aoi said and smiled, Youichi looked at her girlfriend and give a small smile.

"At least she's not the gloomy one who we have last night!" Youichi said, Tsubasa nodded and sighed. Hotaru looked at Mikan.

"Are you finished?" Hotaru asked, Mikan is crying waterfall and sulking in the corner. Mikan looked at her with teary eyes.

"Hotaru! That's mean!" Mikan said, Hotaru sighed and reached out her hand for Mikan to reach. Mikan reached for it, Hotaru helped her to stood up.

"Such a child, Baka!" Hotaru commented, Mikan became teary eyed, "But that makes you different from all the rest! That's my Mikan for you!" Hotaru said and wipe Mikan tears. Mikan smiled.

"Arigatou, Hotaru!" Mikan said, the other giggled at them, Natsume as usual snorted and looked away while Ryou and Ruka smiled at them and Mikaru to join them. When the car arrive Mikan immediately went inside but before Natsume slide in she instructed the driver Ren to go to the Howalon store to buy Mikan's beloved Howalon. After buying Mikan is rejoicing with a big smile on her face.

"Arigatou, Nat-kun!" Mikan said and hugged Natsume, Natsume raised his eyebrows and looked away, Ruka sighed and looked outside the window. Mikaru smiled at this sight and looked at Ryou who surprisingly looking at her, they both looked away.

'Why he's looking at me?' Mikaru thought and looked at her hands, she's blushing madly and Mikan noticed it.

"Karu-nee, do you have a fever? Your face is red?" Mikan asked, Mikaru panicked and she immediately looked at Mikan.

"Nothing Mikan!" Mikaru furiously shook her head, Mikan nodded and looked at Hotaru who's rolling her eyes.

"Baka!" Hotaru muttered and sighed.

* * *

Me: Hiya guys… it's me… sorry if I took so long to update it's just that I have something more to do you know it's already end of the year and the graduation is near so I have to keep up but I will set date when I will post my chapters… I was thinking to do it…

The next chapter will be posted next Saturday if ever I can make it though… so see you next chaper.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: You already know it…

WARNING: OOC'ness of the characters and typo errors and grammatical error…

* * *

Chapter 16: Challenging Vacation Part 1

Mikan's P.O.V

Ah… this is life… where the sky is clear and the ocean is calm, the birds is chirping and flying freely in the sky. Were at the our vacation villa near at the sea, now were swimming in the ocean. But I sat there and doing nothing, I can swim but… it's just that… I feel like I don't belong to them… they have their pairs… karu-nee, Natsume and Ryou is with each other, Ruka-pyon and Hotaru as usual and you already know what's happening to them, you know that 'Picture Time!' of Hotaru. I sighed, Mikaru and Natsume is really getting along while Ryou is keep on butting in, I just looked at them but seems Hotaru is a little bit cold to Ruka-pyon and Ruka-pyon is always looking at me.

they are all in their beach attire, Hotaru and Karu-nee are in their swimsuits, Karu-nee's have a two piece swimsuit that displaying her curves and it's colour Is pink. Hotaru's two piece is coloured Dark violet and also displaying her curves.

Natsume and the others are in their beach shorts and beach shirts, they all look stunning and cool, Ruka's have a very colourful blue beach shorts and beach shirts and Natsume have the red one, Ryou-nii is light blue. i don't wear swimsuits since I don't want to swim I decided to wear a T-shirts and shorts, I wear a sandals.

"Mikan!" I heard Karu-nee called but I wave at her, Natsume looked at me and wave I just nod at him, I stood up and looked up to the sky.

"It's a long vacation, huh?" I muttered and sighed I looked again to them and decided to leave but I saw Ryou is fuming and walking towards me, he seems annoyed.

"Grr… Stupid Natsume… Darn him!" I heard him muttered, I giggled and walked towards him.

"Ne, Ryou-nii!" I called, he looked at me with his annoyed face but it softened when he saw me.

"Hey, Mikan!" He said, I sat at the sand again and gestured him to seat beside me. Before he sat down he sighed and looked at Karu-nee and Natsume. When he sat down I looked at him.

"Are you alright, Ryou-nii?" I asked, he sighed and buried his face into his knees.

"Don't laugh Mikan, it's just that… I'm jealous at them!" Ryou said, I blinked twice before smiling.

"Really?! That's alright! If you ask me I kind of… jealous at them too but there's nothing I can do about it!" I said, I heard him sighed for nth time already. Then a question popped on my head, "Ne, Ryou-nii… when do you realize that you like Karu-nee?" I asked, he looked at me and then to the sky.

"The first time I met her at school!" he said, I looked at him confused.

"What are you saying? Doesn't It Hotaru is the girl you love before?" I asked again, he sighed and looked at Natsume and Karu-nee, I looked at them too. They are enjoying each other's company but you can see Natsume's face is displaying a bored expression but you can see in his eyes that he's enjoying it.

"Actually, I kind of played my own feeling… I thought my feelings for her is just an infatuation but as time goes by its getting stronger and stronger every minute and every second, so I just said that Hotaru is the one I like but the truth is she's the one I like… no that's not the right term for it… I love her very much… but it really affect me when I know Natsume like her… then later on she change and become like Hotaru, it confused me…" he said, I sighed and looked away.

'Because Karu-nee wants you to notice her…' I answered on my head, he looked at me confused.

"Is there something in your mind?" he asked, I shook my head and looked at the sky, he too.

"You know… the only thing you've got to do is to be real on yourself… if you told her that you love her earlier you won't reach this limit and maybe you two will be happy… but now I know you can do it… just tell her what you feel in the right time and the right place!" I said, he looked at me then smiled.

"Thank you, Mikan!" he said and hold my hand, "Thank you very much for encouraging me! I will do my best!" he said I nodded with a smile but suddenly a ball came and it's directly to Ryou-nii. Ryou-nii is knocked out.

"RYOU-NII" I yelled and went towards him, I rested his head on my legs. "Ryou-nii, daijoubu?" I asked.

"Yare, there's many stars… I kind of dizzy… the stars is spinning contiuesly… spinning, spinning," he sang I sweat dropped, but I saw it really leave a mark on his forehead. I looked at them and they are looking at Natsume, I looked at him directly to the eyes but it didn't displayed anything then Hotaru went towards us.

"Sorry about that Mikan, it's slip on Natsume's hands!" Hotaru said I nodded and fanned Ryou-nii, I looked at his and he's asleep, I smiled and giggled.

"Ryou-nii is kind of cute…" I said, someone grunted and I saw Natsume turned around, I looked them confused and Ruka is kind of a little bit annoyed. Hotaru's head is shaking and then she sighed.

"Mikan… let's discuss about our activities today, since it's a one week vacation, I invited Sho and Rain here!" Hotaru said, my eyes glittered when I heard Rain's name, were kind of close by now because he's so sweet and lovable, don't tell anyone about that, Okay?

"Really?! I can't wait!" I said and before I said another word, I heard a familiar voice.

"MIKAN!" I heard Rain's voice I turned around and saw Rain. I wave at him.

"Rain?! You're already here!" I said and smiled, I saw Sho with him, I smiled at Sho too and he smiled back. a second later, Rain is already beside me.

"Mikan! I'm so very thankful that you invited us!" Sho said, I smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, by the way enjoy your stay here!" I said, Rain smiled and pinch my cheeks, I blushed.

"Thank you very much that I see you today and were spending our long week together, I feel so lucky…" Rain said, I smiled of course with a blush.

"Mou, stop making me blush, Rain!" I said and pouted, he laugh and fished out his phone on his pocket and took a picture of me off guard. I blushed more and tried to get the phone from him. "Rain! Delete it!" I yelled, he laugh and stick his tongue out.

"No way! It's a souvenir!" he said and put it in his pocket and I sighed, Ryou-nii's head is still in my legs and he's still not waking up. Then a second later or two, Ryou-nii's eyes shot open and sat down.

"Ugh… my forehead hurts… Mikan, what happened?" he asked I looked at Natsume and he's looking at us with Karu-nee. I sighed.

"The ball slipped from Natsume's hands!" I explained, he nodded and sighed, he looked at Rain.

"And you, what are you doing here?" he asked, Rain smiled.

"Nothing, Imai and Mikan invited us! I'm with Takamura-kun too!" Rain said, he nodded and stood up, Hotaru went towards us.

"Oi, Takeshi. We're going to have a game!" Hotaru said, Ryou-nii looked at Hotaru confused.

"What game?" he asked, Hotaru smirked and a volleyball came out from nowhere. I looked at her.

"Are you planning to have a game of Beach volleyball?" I asked, Hotaru nodded and then a net is already in place curtsey of Ruka-pyon and Sho (who's blackmailed). I smiled, so this is the time already huh?

"Okay, I'm in!" Ryou-nii said, Hotaru's smirked grew wider and I gulped, Hotaru is planning something evil huh? Rain is beside me with his smile.

"Are you gonna participate?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm not interested." He laugh.

"I know, you didn't even wear a swimsuit!" he said, I giggled.

"Well there's nothing to be seen much… and I feel comfortable with it!" I said and sighed, he nodded and we watched Hotaru as she organized the game.

"Well in this hat, you will have to get a coloured paper in this hat, if you already have your colour you have to search for the same colour and that will be your partner and make sure that you'll going to help each other, but in this game, Mikaru is exempted into this game, Mikan and Rain you'll also participate in it! No exceptions!" Hotaru said, "And before I forget, two on two! " Hotaru added with an smile, I sighed and looked at Rain.

"Well, we need to participate then!" I said, he nodded and we went to Hotaru to get our colour inside the hat, and this is the pairings then:

Ryou-nii and Me

Natsume and Rain

Ruka-pyon and Sho

"Hotaru, why I'm the only girl here?" I asked, she looked at me knowingly, ah… that's the case… I already asked her about the challenge and she decided to do it, so this is the challenge then… I have to do it then. Rain and Natsume's glaring at each other and also at Sho and Ruka-pyon, I sighed and looked at Ryou-nii.

"Let's do our best then! Ryou-nii!" I said, he nodded and smiled.

"I wonder why she didn't let Mikaru to play!" he muttered, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno!" I said, then the game begin, the first game is Us-vs-Ruka-pyon and Sho. Ruka-pyon is kind of irritated and Sho's too, I just smiled at them. But before we play, Hotaru gave me something.

"Wear this!" she said, I nodded and went to the changing room and when I opened it, I was shock to see it, I sighed and shrugged it off and wear it, I hope no one will laugh at me.

Normal P.O.V

Mikan went out from the changing room and they are all dumbfounded, except Mikaru and Hotaru (Since Mikaru didn't play and her sister will, she decided to make Mikan wear it!). Rain jaw dropped Natsume's eyes widened, Ruka eyes is like saucers and Sho and Ryou is blushing. Mikan is wearing and two piece orange swimsuit showing her perfect curves and she tied her hair into high ponytail, it make her so sexy and hawt.

"Um… is it look bad?" Mikan asked blushing, she doesn't want to get too much attention. Rain, Ryou, Ruka and Sho shook their heads. Natsume looked away hiding his face to his bangs annoyed, (or the right term blushing madly).

"No… i-it l-looks g-good o-on y-you!" Rain stuttered, Mikan smiled and went towards Ryou.

"Okay, let's start then!" Hotaru said, Mikan and Ryou went to their places so as Ruka and Sho, they seemed they not getting along with each other, so Mikan serve the ball and went to the pace of Ruka and Sho, at first the ball is in play but later on, Ryou and Mikan scored.

"Yay!" Mikan cheered and high five with Ryou, Ryou smiled. Mikaru looked at them then away. Then now, Ruka's turn to serve it went to Mikan place, Mikan skilfully caught it and make it in play then it went to Ryou and spiked it, Sho nor Ruka didn't catch it, Ryou and Mikan scored again.

"Well, Sho and Nogi if Mikan and Takeshi scored again, it's a time for you two to say god bye on the game!" Hotaru said, Ruka and Sho sweated and glared at each other.

"Don't be burden! Ruka said, Sho glared hard.

"You're the one who's burden here!1" Sho said, but before Ruka retorted Hotaru fired them with her Baka gun. They both receive a punishment from Hotaru before they continued to play, then Ruka serve again and went towards Ryou, the game continued and at last the game ended, Ryou and Mikan won.

"Yay! We win!" Mikan cheered, Ryou laugh.

"Yup we did…" Ryou said and looked at Natsume, Natsume looked at him also, Mikan sense that Natsume and Ryou have their silent conversation. Mikan sighed and looked at Mikaru, Mikaru smiled and went towards Mikan.

"Mikan, you and Ryou did a great job!" Mikaru said, Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Ryou-nii is good!" Mikan said and tap her sisters shoulder, "And don't worry Karu-nee, I won't take him away to you!" Mikan whispered and smiled, Mikaru blushed and nodded. Then a game between Mikan and Natsume's group, Natsume is looking at Mikan intently so as Rain.

"Let's get this over with… after the game I will tell you what the prize is…" Hotaru said, Mikan's eyes glittered.

"Really?! I wonder what is it?" Mikan said and giggled, Ryou smiled.

"Let's win this, Mikan!" Ryou said, Mikan nodded and looked in front of her, Rain is glaring at Ryou so as Natsume, Then Natsume and Rain looked at each other and glared hard. Mikan looked at them confused.

"What's happening to them?" Mikan asked, Ryou shrugged his shoulders and sigh.

"Natsume and Rain is close to each other just like us when we were still kids, anything that they like they always fought to get it and who wins it will obtain it, that's their policy!" Ryou said, Mikan nodded and looked at them with a smile. Natsume looked away so as Rain, they both have a bad mood.

"Why I'm stuck with you!" Rain said, Natsume grunted.

"Like I want to be stuck with you!" Natsume retorted and looked at Ryou and Mikan who's having also a little chat, Rain glared at Ryou as he saw them talking.

"Ugh… if only I was partnered with Mikan I will enjoy it!" Rain said, Mikan notice him and smiled at him, Rain's bad mood slip away and replaced with a very good mood, he smiled back. Natsume is looking at them annoyed. Then the game begins, Natsume is the one will serve and Mikan is near at the net so as Rain, Mikan is smiling and him.

"Rain… let's do our best then!" Mikan said, Rain nodded and smile back.

"I'm not holding back Mikan!" Rain said, then the ball came into play and they are all good at playing beach volleyball but you know it's hard to play in the sand right, so as the game continued Mikan spiked the ball and Natsume is near at it but he didn't catch it, Ryou and Mikan's team scored.

"Okay! Mikan and Ryou have scored, this is only two games… I repeat only two games…" Hotaru said, they all nodded, they are all panting heavily but Mikan is really have her poise even in playing volleyball, Natsume looked at Mikan seriously, Mikan looked back and smiled.

"Mikan, don't let your guard down!" Ryou said, Mikan nodded and looked at the other team, Natsume is glaring at her, Mikan is shock.

'Why he's glaring at me?' Mikan asked to herself, Mikan sighed and focused, she have to win, they have to win this game. Mikan is determined to win. Then again Natsume serve the ball and reached for the other side, Ryou catch it and pass to Mikan, Mikan spiked it but Rain caught it and spiked it towards Ryou but this time, Ryou didn't catch it. Natsume and Rain scored.

"Well then, one on one…!" Hotaru said, they all looked at Hotaru, Sho went to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, but why?" Sho asked, Hotaru shrugged her shoulder and looked at Mikan to give a You-Know-What-I-Mean look. Mikan smiled and nodded.

"Well I guess it's Me and Rain exit now… good luck Ryou-nii!" Mikan said and wave, Mikan went towards Rain and pulled him out, Natsume and Ryou-looked at Hotaru, Hotaru smirked.

'So my plan is working smooth… let's make it more interesting…' Hotaru thought and smirked to herself.

"Well then, if one of you win… you will get this two tickets for a movie tonight plus a dinner outside and well prepared for you… so do your best! Oh by the way… your date in Mikaru actually…" Hotaru said emotionless, Mikaru looked at her wide eyed.

"What?! Hotaru, Why? I don't even know about it!" Mikaru said, Hotaru shrugged her shoulders, Rain snickered.

"That's why Imai-san wants us to exit and I know you already know it from the start that's why you're determine to win!" Rain said and looked to the girl beside him, Mikan smiled.

"Yup! I have too, I supported them so I need to give my best for them to win… well for Ryou-nii's sake this time but next time it will be Natsume's turn to give my help!" Mikan said and smiled, Rain nodded and smiled.

"Does Natsume feels the same way you feel for him?" Rain asked seriously, Mikan looked at him then to the ground.

"No… she love my sister and he only love me as a friend!" Mikan said and sighed, Rain took her hand and squeezed it lightly, Mikan smiled and look again to Rain.

"Don't worry, I'm here… W-what I-I M-mean I-is I-I C-can R-replace H-him A-as Y-your B-bestfriend… W-well I-I…" Rain stuttered, Mikan giggled and nodded.

"Yup… I know… you're so cute Rain…" Mikan said, Rain blushed madly. But someone tap their shoulders.

"Okay love birds, the game is already finished…" It's Hotaru. Mikan nodded and looked at them, Mikan looked at Hotaru.

"Who won?" Mikan asked, Hotaru pointed at Ryou, Mikan smiled and jump up and down.

"That's great, Congratulations Ryou-nii!" Mikan said excitedly and looked at her twin sister, Mikaru is blushing madly as Ryou walked towards her. Mikan then looked at Natsume who's looking at Mikaru and Ryou but with bored expression or… jealousy? Mikan sighed and turned around to look at Rain who's looking at her intently, Mikan give an assuring smile and hold his hand.

"Well, why don't we swim already Rain! Since I'm already in a swimsuit why don't we swim already!" Mikan said as he pulled Rain, Rain smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" Rain said and ran with Mikan to the sea.

* * *

Me: so here's the next chapter… well… a cliff hanger actually… then the next chapter contains the things will happened on the date and the next challenge… okay guys… PM me if you want to give an ideas on the challenge and don't forget what will happened on the date between Ryou and Mikaru, of course don't forget N and M moments (Natsume and MI…) and don't forget Sho, Ruka and Hotaru moments… so this is the !6th chapter… I hope you like it… oh by the way… GIVE ME REVIEWS I'm BEGGING YOU! I LOVE REVIEWS…


End file.
